


William Lance-Queen

by Booklover3600



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Laurel Lance, BAMF Oliver Queen, Because she will damn it!, F/F, F/M, Gen, Laurel Lance Lives, M/M, Protective Oliver, She lives on in my heart, Smart Oliver Queen, Smart William Clayton (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 75,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover3600/pseuds/Booklover3600
Summary: Oliver Queen uses his last bit of strength to save his son, William Clayton, after the Paragons fail to stop the Anti-Monitor. William is then offered a chance at a new life. One where he will be raised as Oliver's son from the beginning, with Sara Lance as his mother. One where William will be able to help gather more heroes for the eventual Crisis. William will be the Harbinger, signaling the coming crisis and hoping to prevent a repeat of the last Crisis.
Relationships: Barry Allen & William Clayton, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Team Arrow, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, William Clayton & Laurel Lance, William Clayton & Oliver Queen, William Clayton & Sara Lance, William Clayton & Team Arrow (Arrow TV 2012), William Clayton & Thea Queen
Comments: 66
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've never written an arrowverse story, but I've followed the fandom for a long time! Suprisingly (even to me) one of my favorite characters is William Clayton. I just love the father-son dynamic between him and Oliver. Ever since Crisis aired, I've been reading a ton of "Oliver gets sent back in time to prepare for the Crisis" stories. Which I love. I binge read them constantly. But they always send Oliver back, and I kinda wanted to do something different. So now William is going to be sent back in time, and he'll be a bit different then before. I only have a few chapters of this written, and really just want to know if anyone would enjoy it, because I'm debating on whether I want to write it further.
> 
> Also, this will be an Olivarry story if it continues. That will not change. And this will be a Laurel Lance friendly story. That will not change. I will not bash Felicity, because I quite liked her in season 1. But she will be heavily demoted from her later importance in this story. She will be tech support for Team Arrow if she stays at all. Nothing more.

William Clayton-Queen watches as Earth-1 disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

Only emptiness.

For what could have been seconds or hours or years, William drifted in the emptiness, wondering if his father knew the fate, he was resigning his son to when he saved his life.

Oliver Queen gave everything to save the only child he could save, but was it really worth it? Was this even living?

Sometimes William wishes he was erased like everyone else. Like all of his friends and family and everyone else in existence.

But his dad, who had died days ago but was reborn as a god-like figure called the Spectre, rescued his only son from certain doom, failing to do so with his daughter who has already been erased.

Little Mia.

His baby sister.

William drifts off into the emptiness and prays that one day he’ll be able to die.

His body no longer requires the same nutrients to survive. He doesn’t have to eat or sleep.

He doesn’t age, and William can’t figure out if enough time has passed for him to age or not.

There is nothing in the world but an endless, all-consuming emptiness.

William had wept for them. He’d wept for every soul that was erased. He certainly had enough time to weep.

He cried and screamed and raged until he was out of tears and was unable to muster and anger, and then he did it all over again.

And he waited, prayed, and begged for something to change.

Until one day … it did.

Mar Novu. He was supposed to be dead.

William saw him die, right before the Paragons were slaughtered and Dad used his last strength to keep his son alive.

Everyone else was already dead by that point. Pariah and Lyla had given their lives to save the Paragons from the Anti-monitor, and Spectre rescued William before Earth-1 was erased.

William was forced to witness as the paragons were mercilessly killed in front of him, trying to protect the only child left in existence from a threat that none of them could hope to stop.

Ryan Choi was killed before he could even lift a finger.

Kate Kane was killed as she ran towards the Anti-Monitor, intent on killing him.

Lex Luthor was destroyed as he tried to reason and make a deal with the monster.

J’onn J’onzz died protecting Kara, his only family left.

Sara Lance, Kara Danvers, and Barry Allen all stood protectively around William, fighting off the Anti-monitor and his demons.

Spectre whisked William away as Barry Allen breathed his last breath, thankful that he managed to save at least one person in the end.

William cried for Barry often, mourning the death of the last human being besides himself.

Because Dad was hardly a human at that point.

Spectre gave his life protecting William.

Oliver Queen died for his son.

And all because of the deity in front of William.

“You died!” William spat accusingly. “How are you here?”

“Emptiness cannot exist without something to fill it,” Mar Novu says cryptically.

And William laughs. Because that sounds like something out of a bad poetry book.

“Why the hell are you here?” 

“I am here to make a deal with you,” Mar Novu says.

“What kind of deal?” William asks.

He’ll probably accept it though. Nothing could be worse than this.

William would do anything to feel something.

Anything.

To feel alive

“I wish to send someone back. I see now that my biggest failure was not getting involved in the lives of the right heroes earlier. Heroes like your father, Kara Danvers, and Barry Allen. Heroes who could actually save the world.”

William snorts. “You just now thought of that? How long has it been? Ten years? That obvious as fuck plan took you ten years?”

“It has been over a hundred years since Earth-1 was destroyed, though time hardly matters in the vacuum of space.”

William blinks. “Well shit. Ok fine, tell me this plan.”

“In order to defeat the Crisis, the world needs more heroes of Oliver Queen’s capability. In order to do that, Oliver Queen has to inspire and save even more lives before the crisis even begins.”

“And how do you suggest Dad do that? Isn’t he dead?”

“I want you to guide him,” Mar Nova says. “After I send you back to the past.”

“Guide him how? I hardly even knew him except for a few years before the Crisis.”

“In this timeline, you will be different. You will not be William Clayton-Queen. Instead you will be William Lance-Queen, son of Oliver Queen and Sara Lance. Born on the island of Lian Yu, and forced to suffer just as Oliver did, both on the island and off it. Right before your tenth year, you will return to Starling City with your father. You will become a hero in your own right. You will be my Harbinger. You signal the coming of the crisis years before Lyla ever could. You will prepare other heroes, and when the Crisis comes, you will ensure that they are ready. Are you up to that task?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No.”

“Well, fun.”

That’s the last thing William says before he is whisked away by Mar Novu.

He watches everything in reverse. He is forced to relive the death of the paragons, the destruction of Earth-1, and even the death of his mother all over again.

William openly weeps as Mar Nova leads them back to the beginning of time itself.

It takes William either minutes or eons before he stops crying, looking over to see what Mar Novu is doing.

William looks over at the scene in front of him and is astonished to find two Earths.

“What the hell?” William asks.

“Earth-1 has many powerful heroes, but the destruction of Earth-38 marked the beginning of the end for all Earths. I will merge these two Earths, leaving only one, with the strongest heroes of both Earths located on one.”

“So, Kara and Superman? They’ll be on Earth-1 now?”

Mar Novu nods. “By the time you arrive back in Starling City, Clark Kent will have already been Superman for several years.”

“Then what is dad’s role? If Superman is already a hero, why couldn’t he inspire other heroes? Why does my dad have to suffer again if Superman can do it for him?”

“Because Superman is a great hero, but he does not inspire others like Oliver Queen. Superman is nearly indestructible, but your father is just another human being. He proves that everyone has the capacity to be a hero. And that’s what we need to defeat the Anti-Monitor.”

William grumbles and curses Mar Novu, who just ignores the boy.

Mar Novu finishes merging the two Earths.

“So, if the two Earths are one now, does that mean everything is going to be different?”

Mar Novu nods. “Yes. Several events will be the same as in the past, but you never rely on that knowledge. This world will be much different than either Earth-1 or Earth-38. It may seem similar at first, but you will see what I mean with time?”

“And what about me? Will I remember everything?”

Mar Novu nods. “Yes, but not in the traditional sense. You will not have clear memories of this time. It will seem distant, almost as if you watched a recording of your own life. You will still be William, but you will also be new. Reborn.”

“So, I won’t be me anymore?”

“That is up to you,” Mar Novu says. “You could use the memories you will have of your first life to be the same person, or you could choose to be someone entirely different. It is your choice, as long as you prepare for the Crisis at hand. You will be my Harbinger, signaling the coming Crisis to all that will listen.”

“Can we actually do it? Can we save them?”

Dad. Mia. Barry. All of the Paragons. Earth-1 itself. All of the Earths.

“Can we do it?”

“I do not know. That is not up to me William. That is up to you.”

Mar Novu snaps his fingers and William Clayton-Queen ceases to exist.

And William Lance-Queen is born, almost 8 months after Sara Lance and Oliver Queen have shipwrecked on Lian Yu.

Slade and Shado assist with the birth, before stepping back and watching as Oliver and Sara hold their newborn son.

“What should we name him Ollie?” Sara asks her best friend.

“What if we name him after your dad?” Oliver asks. 

Sara laughs. “Hell no. Besides, my dad hates you. Especially now.”

Oliver chuckles. “Ok, what about after my dad?”

Sara shakes her head. “As thankful as I am to your father for making sure we lived Ollie, I don’t think I want my child named after him.”

“What about William?” Oliver suggests. 

“Why that name?” 

Oliver shrugs. “I’m not sure. It just feels … right. Like it’s already his name.”

Sara can’t help but agree. “You’re right. I like it. And maybe Wills for short?”

Oliver nods. “Yeah. Little William. And I want his middle name to be Robin, for both our dads. Robert and Quentin.”

“I love it,” Sara says, smiling at the sleeping baby. “William Robin Lance-Queen. Welcome to the world little bird.”

________________________________________

The day the Queen’s Gambit was lost at sea, was one of the biggest news days of 2002. Not only was billionaire Robert Queen presumed dead, leaving behind his wife Moira and a seven-year-old daughter, Thea, but his son, the 17-year-old Oliver Queen, was presumed dead as well. The rest of the crew and passengers aboard the Queen’s Gambit were largely ignored, except for one.

After a journalist discovered that Oliver Queen brought 16-year-old Sara Lance onto the Gambit to cheat on his then girlfriend Laurel Lance, Sara’s name became a household name.

On par with the Kardashians.

It was dramatic, juicy, and tragic all in one breath, and the media ate it up.

For years, women spit upon the name Oliver Queen (and Robert Queen too, when it was revealed that he had a mistress waiting for him when he arrived in China). Even Sara Lance was dragged through the mud.

Moira and Thea were forced to mourn in silence as the world heaped verbal abuse upon their lost family members. The only bright light was that Queen Consolidated actually profited from the scandal, but that was abysmal in comparison to their tragedy.

Laurel Lance also became a public figure practically overnight. She was previously just a 17-year-old nobody, who many considered lucky for “scoring” Oliver Queen. Now her life was in the spotlight. Her college experience broadcast to her adoring fans who lauded her for her “bravery” and “courage”. Her tuition for law school was covered anonymously.

She hated it.

The death of Sara combined with the popularity of the story drove Quentin and Dinah Lance apart. Dinah fled to Central City, picking up a teaching position at Central City high. She quickly became invested in the education of her brightest pupil, Barry Allen.

Barry and Dinah bonded, Barry having lost his mother and then his father. Dinah having lost her youngest daughter, and then her husband. Barry quickly came to see Dinah as a second mother, and Dinah came to see Barry as her son. 

Even Laurel, when she visited Dinah years after her move to Central City, was enamored by the lanky, dorky boy her mother had practically adopted (though Barry of course still lived with the West’s). The two never quite formed a sibling-like relationship, they were much too civil for that. Not like the bickering pair of Barry and Iris at all. Yet, Barry and Laurel quickly came to see each other as family. Eventually they settled on calling themselves cousins. 

Eventually Barry and Iris graduated high school together, Barry staying in Central City to study forensic science and Iris attending National City University.

Both struggled to fit in at college, and Iris had difficulty adapting to the hustle and bustle of National City (which was much bigger than Central City). It didn't help that they weren’t both publicized friends of “the famous and fabulous Laurel Lance”. Everyone either hated them irrationally or only wanted to be their friends to get to Laurel Lance.

Luckily both managed to find friends. Barry met Patty Spivot when he practically tripped over her rushing to class one day. They’ve been partners in crime ever since, joining the CCPD together, with Barry as their forensic scientist and Patty as an officer.

Iris managed to find her best friend when she was partnered with Kara Danvers during an intro to journalism class. The rest is history.

Back in Starling City, Quentin managed to become a detective after years of hard work. Laurel started work at CRNI, to the absolute delight of the media and her fans. They loved a generous celebrity!

Moira Queen married Walter Steele, the new CEO of Queen Consolidated. Thea came to view the kind man as her father, having very few memories of her deceased father, and even fewer good ones.

Tommy Merlyn dedicated himself to becoming a man worthy of his crush, Laurel Lance, and became a department head in his father’s company based on hard work (and maybe just a smidge of nepotism, but he really was good at his job).

Felicity Smoak became an IT worker at Queen Consolidated, and John Diggle was hired on as security guard and bodyguard for Moira, on an as needed basis.

And Malcolm Merlyn was plotting.

Overall, everything was peaceful in Starling City, and the country overall. Superman kept most villains at bay, even after Batman’s disappearance from Gotham City.

Overall, it was a slow news week- no year! -when Oliver Queen was discovered on an uninhabited island in the North China Sea.

Now, Oliver Queen being found alive and returning after ten years would've been a news story any day of the week. But Oliver Queen didn't return alone.

Oliver Queen came back with a son.

William Lance-Queen. Son of Oliver Queen and the deceased Sara Lance. Nephew of Laurel Lance and Heir to the Queen Consolidated Empire.

When the media outlets learned of William, they smiled and got to work, desperate to beat out their competitors.

When the world learned about the boy, they became enamored. Everyone was convinced that this little boy would take the world by storm. He would either become infamous like his father or a figure of grace and brilliance like his aunt. Or both. They only knew that this little boy would rival the two’s popularity combined. 

William watched as his father argued with doctors, insisting that William be released with his father.

William turned his attention back to the TV screen and watched as the news repeated what little information they had about him. One particularly impressive and invasive paparazzo had managed to snap a photo of William while he was being transported to the hospital. His sandy brown hair blowing about wildly in the photo, and his eyepatch visible.

William smirks. They don’t even realize this is only the beginning. 

________________________________________

William’s time on the island were some of his best memories, besides the ones he had from his former life with his former mother.

For over four years, William was raised by Sara and Oliver, with the help of Shado and Slade, on Lian Yu.

They formed a family; the only family William knew in this new timeline. Mom, Dad, Aunt Shado, and Uncle Slade.

And then General Ivo arrive on Lian Yu with the Amazo.

By the time Oliver and William were “rescued” by Amanda Waller, William’s family has been torn apart.

Shado was killed, volunteering herself to be killed to save Sara from certain death. Slade was given the Mirakuru drug and driven insane, so insane that he tried to kill William, his surrogate nephew. And Sara, his mother, was dead. 

William wept for days over his mother’s death, not having wept like that since his previous life.

Oliver was forced to be an assassin for Argus, and William was put through vigorous training himself. 

Eventually they escape from Argus’s grasp, Oliver deciding that he has to kill Kovar, to fulfill his promise to Taiana. 

Oliver and William are almost killed by the Bratva, spared by the surprise reappearance of Anatoly.

Oliver is forced to join the Bratva to try to kill Kovar. This eventually leads to Oliver being tortured, and William himself almost being killed by Bratva members before he is forced to take his first life.

He loses an eye in the process.

William is rescued by Talia Al Ghul and pleads for her to rescue his father as well.

Talia sees potential in the two. In the boy who killed before he reached his 8th birthday, and the young father who kept him alive.

Oliver discovers that the book given to him by his father all those years ago before his death and the birth of William was actually a list. A list of all the people who have failed Starling City.

Talia convinces Oliver that those that corrupt deserve nothing but death.

Oliver agrees, and he and William set out, seeking to finally kill Kovar.

After Kovar is killed, Oliver and William live on Lian Yu peacefully for six months, waiting for Anatoly to eventually send a ship to rescue them.

When the ship comes, it has been over ten years since the sinking of the Gambit. Oliver is 27 years old, though he feels much older.

William is just shy of his 10th birthday. At least in this timeline.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dad?” William asks. “How long are we going to stay here?”

Oliver sighs, and stops moving the furniture around in his bedroom. He had been trying to make the room a bit more open, since it was unlikely that William would be using the room his mother had set aside for the boy across the hall from his own.

Oliver has a hard time sleeping with his son out of his reach unless completely necessary. Especially ever since the boy’s encounter with the Bratva and the loss of his vision in his right eye. William was similarly uneasy with the thought of sleeping away from his father, not remembering a time when he didn't sleep around other people.

“I don’t know Wills,” Oliver says. “I don’t think for too long.”

“Aunt Thea seems nice,” William says placatingly, clearly trying to make the best of a situation he does not enjoy. “And so does Raisa.”

Oliver appreciates William’s effort. The boy is unused to having to deal with people he finds unlikable. Besides Amanda Waller of course. 

“But not your grandmother,” Oliver finishes for him.

William becomes very interested in the ground, lightly pushing the carpet around with his foot. “It’s just … she talked about the eyepatch a lot.”

Oliver sighs. “I’m so sorry William. If only I had-”

“It’s not your fault dad,” William says. “We’ve gone over this too many times. And I’m fine. I’m smarter and more skilled than most kids my age could ever hope to be even with only one working eye. I’m even fine with complete strangers calling attention to it. But she’s supposed to be grandmother and she looked at me like I was … defective.”

“We won’t stay long Wills,” Oliver promises. “I just need to secure my trust fund, and then I’ll find a place for us to stay.”

“But what about Aunt Thea? Will she be ok with Moira?”

Oliver notices how William doesn’t refer to Moira as his godmother and wants to sigh again. William is usually quick to come to judgements on someone, and once he judges someone one way, it is very hard to change his mind.

And the worst part is that William is often right. He has a keen sense when it comes to people, and even his father relies on it sometimes.

“I think I’m gonna try to get her to come with us, but she seems to like Walter. That’s something at least.”

William smirks. “Moira and Walter’s attempt at pretending to not be married was hilarious.”

Oliver smiles. “You picked up on that, did you?”

“Of course I did dad. After all I’m not blind.”

________________________________________

Down in the living room, Moira and Walter are discussing Oliver coming in to visit the company later that week.

At least they were, before a bout of loud and childish laughter echoes throughout the house. The sound is not something often heard in Queen Manor and seems to fill the entire house.

Moira frowns. She can’t remember the last time someone laughed like that here. Maybe it was before the Gambit sank.

Walter smiles. “It looks like William is settling in.”

“Yes, I guess he is.”

________________________________________

“Get out of my way!” Quentin yells, rolling down the windows of his cruiser. Reporters rush out of the way as the car slowly inches towards the entrance of Queen Manor. The reporters quickly turn the cameras on the car and its inhabitants, realizing that a new scoop just fell into their hands.

“Dad, please,” Laurel pleads. “Please don’t make a scene.”

“Trust me Laurel, this is nowhere near me making a scene.”

Laurel frowns. “Dad, we don’t even know that he’s Sara’s kid.”

“You saw the pictures!” Quentin yells. “I need to see him. I need to make sure that he’s actually Sara’s kid. If he’s not I’ll leave, but if he is-”

“You’ll what?” Laurel yells. “Demand custody? I’ll admit this is a unique case, but they’ll never award custody to a grandfather over a father who takes care of his child. Especially not a grandfather who’s a drunk!”

“Laurel-”

“Just drive dad.”

Laurel and Quentin make the rest of the short trip in complete silence.

“No permittance,” the security guard says.

“Tell Oliver Queen that Laurel Lance is here to see him.”

“No permittance,” the guard repeats.

“New orders,” another security guard says, running over to Lances. “Let these two through.”

“My orders are from Ms. Queen, Dig. I can’t just not follow them”

“And my orders are from Mr. Queen,” John Diggle says calmly yet forcefully. “Let them pass.”

The security guard falters, and lets the cruiser through the gates.

“Park right here,” Diggle says. “I’ll lead you both to Mr. Queen and Mr. Lance-Queen.”

“So, it’s true?” Laurel asks hopefully.

“It’s true,” Diggle says. “Please, William is looking forward to meeting both of you.”

Laurel lets out a small choking sob, and Quentin seems to lose touch with reality for a second.

Laurel and Diggle start to walk towards the backyard, but Quentin doesn’t follow them.

“Dad?”

“Go ahead Laurel. I have to call your mother. Tell her to get on a train.”

“Call Barry first. Let him get there to help her pack.”

“That’s smart,” Quentin says. “Go Laurel. Hug him for me.”

Laurel gives her father a shaky nod.

________________________________________

“You did not!” Patty laughs. 

“How was I supposed to know it was his father’s pen!” Barry yells defensively.

“You picked up poop with his dead father’s pen!” Patty laughs. “Only you Barry. Only you could get away with a stunt like that.”

“It’s only because he’s such a good CSI,” Captain Singh says, as he enters the CSI lab. 

Patty immediately straightens up. Barry doesn’t even bother, knowing the damage is done.

“Please officer Spivot. I know that this lab is practically a social club for you two and often Miss West as well. But you both do good work, and for some reason seem to boost morale around here, so I have no problems with it.”

Both Barry and Patty blush. 

“Speaking of which, Mr. Allen, officer Drake needs those samples as soon as possible.”

“Already done sir,” Barry says, handing Captain the report.

Just then Barry’s cell phone rings. 

“Go ahead and get it Mr. Allen. I’m sure it’s important.”

Patty can’t help but giggle at the sheepish look on Barry’s face. Only Barry could get away with answering his cell in front of the Captain, and still turn bright red from blushing.

“Hello,” Barry says.

Captain Singh and Patty both watch as Barry starts to pale significantly. 

“I’ll get her Quentin. I’ll make sure she gets there.”

Barry hangs up the phone.

“Captain-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there Barry,” Captain Singh says. “It’s obviously something important, and you already finished the report, so take the rest of the day off. But I can’t afford to lose you for more than today Allen.”

“Yes sir,” Barry says. “Thank you, sir.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Allen,” Captain says. “And on time.”

“Yes sir. Of course, sir.”

After Captain Singh leaves, Barry lets out a large sigh.

“What’s going on Barry?”

“Oliver Queen is alive,” Barry says.

“Yeah, and what’s the big deal? Why does that affect you?”

“Oliver brought back a kid too. William Lance-Queen.”

Patty’s eyes widen as she connects the dots.

“You have to get to Dinah like right now.”

“Yeah.”

________________________________________

“And she still calls me Kerah!” Kara Danvers exclaims. 

“Kara, it’s a skype call, we’ve got good reception. There’s no need to yell,” Iris West says.

“I’m sorry, it’s just frustrating.”

“I’m sorry Kara,” Iris says. “But at least you get to work at CatCo. I’m still stuck at Central City Picture News.”

“That’s a respectable media outlet.”

“Respectable maybe,” Iris says. “Revolutionary? Hardly.”

“You’ll get there Iris,” Kara says. “You just need a big break.”

“Yeah, I wonder if that’ll ever happen.”

“It will Iris, just have faith.”

“Yeah ok.

Iris’s phone starts to ring, playing the Game of Thrones theme song.

“Barry’s calling?” Kara asks.

“How did you know?”

“You always have his ringtone as some tv show or movie. Whatever he’s obsessed with that month. It’s a good choice this time.”

“Remind me why you two wouldn’t work out?”

“Too similar,” Kara wrinkles her nose in a bit of disgust. “I mean he’s cute and all, but the most we will ever be is good friends. Besides the thought of dating my best friend’s brother is weird.”

“Adoptive brother.”

“Still.”

“Just let me get this real quick Kara,” Iris says.

“Tell Barry I said hi.”

Iris answers the phone call.

“What insane thing happened now?” Iris asks, expecting one of his conspiracy theories. 

Ever since his mother’s death, Barry’s life had mostly consisted of trying to explain the yellow figure he saw kill his mother.

Joe refused to even entertain Barry’s theories or research, so he mostly spoke to Iris or Patty about whatever unexplained mysteries popped up. 

Iris always believed her brother. Patty didn't, but she always listened to her best friend ramble. Or at least, Patty used to not believe Barry.

Until Superman showed up one day.

Things that were impossible suddenly became much more possible after that.

“How did you know?” Barry sputters out loudly. “I mean no one should know, how did you know?”

“Barry calm down,” Iris says soothingly, worried by the rapid pace Barry is talking. That means he’s flustered and rather badly. 

“I can’t calm down Iris. I need to be there for Dinah, but I could only get today off, and what am I gonna do?”

“What’s going on Barry? Why do you need to be there for Dinah?”

“She’s practically my mother Iris,” Barry says, sounding offended and hurt. 

“Of course I know that Barry. I mean why do you need to be there for him right now specifically.”

“Oh,” Barry says. “Oliver Queen is back.”

“Yes I know Barry. Everyone knows.”

“And he brought a kid.”

“Yes, I know that too. Again, everyone knows that.”

“Connect the dots Iris. Why would I be worried about Dinah in relation to the kid?”

Iris gasps. “The kid is Sara’s.”

Kara gasps over the skype call.

“Yes, and that’s why I need to be there for Dinah. Laurel is going too busy dealing with her own grief and shock to help Dinah, and you know how Dinah is. And I can’t get any time off, except for the rest of today. What do I do Iris?”

“I’ll go,” Iris says. “I can do it.”

“Really? You would do that?”

“It’s perfect Barry. I can convince my boss I’m going to cover the story, but really I’ll be there for Dinah. I know it’s not as good as you being there, but it’s the next best thing. Right?”

Barry lets out a loud sigh of relief that Kara can hear, even without her super hearing.

“That sounds great Iris. Thank you.”

“Just make sure to get two tickets and text me a time to be at the train station.”

“Thank you, Iris.”

“Of course, Barry.”

________________________________________

William grins when he sees his Aunt Laurel walk over with Mr. Diggle.

“Are you ready Wills?” Oliver asks.

William nods. “She looks the same as she does in your picture. She looks a lot like mom.”

“Yeah she does buddy. Yeah she does.”

Laurel comes over and stands a bit awkwardly in front of Oliver and William.

Her eyes switch back and forth between the two, seemingly unable to focus on either one of them.

Which is understandable, considering she’s standing in front of her ex-boyfriend she’s thought was dead for over ten years now, and a nephew she didn't know existed.

“Ollie,” Laurel says, hugging the man.

Oliver tenses up for a bit and has a look of shock on his face. He expected Laurel would act somewhat cordial to him because of William, but he never expected her to act kind towards him. “Hi Laurel.”

“I missed you Ollie.”

A few tears leak out of Oliver’s eyes, as he wraps his arms around Laurel and lays his face in her hair. He may have never been in love with Laurel, but he’ll never regret dating her. He felt safe when he was with her. Even after all these years, Oliver still remembers that. “I’m so sorry Laurel.”

“I know Ollie. And I don’t blame you.”

“You know?” Oliver questions. How could she know? Oliver himself didn't even know for years, only coming to terms with it around William’s third birthday. 

From the time Oliver was teenager, he chased after girls because it was what was expected of him. It was what Robert had done at his age, so certainly Oliver would act the same? Only Laurel lasted longer than a few days, the two dating for almost six months before Oliver got scared of the fact that he only loved Laurel platonically and not romantically or sexually. He ran away with Sara, who was facing similar issues, and the two set off to ruin the one good relationship Oliver ever had.

And all because Oliver was scared of telling his father and the whole world that he was gay.

“Dad,” William chimes in. “She knows about you. I can tell.”

Oliver responds by hugging Laurel even tighter. “Thank you Laurel.”

“I’m always here for you Ollie.”

“I’m always here for you too Laurel,” Oliver says. “From now on, I’ll always care for you and protect you like family. Like a sister.”

Laurel laughs, and realizes that in a way, the two are family now. Through William, Laurel has a nephew and Oliver has a son.

It’s a tangible and unbreakable connection the two now share.

After another moment, the two separate. They both have tears in their eyes.

“Laurel, meet your nephew,” Oliver says. “William Robin Lance-Queen.”

“You can call me Wills,” William says. “Dad does, and mom did. It’s reserved for family.”

Laurel gives William a shaky smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you Wills.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Dinah?” Barry asks, entering Dinah’s apartment. “Are you here?”

“Barry?” Dinah asks. “What are you doing here? It’s a Saturday, shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Dinah, we need to talk,” Barry says, leading Dinah over to a chair. “Quentin called me.”

“Oh, it’s about Oliver Queen, isn’t it? That man must’ve gotten himself all upset over Oliver coming back and Sara not. Honestly, I’m happy for the boy. He was a great kid growing up, before his parents ruined him. Now maybe he’ll have a chance to lead a better life. Finally realize his full potential, like you and Laurel have.”

“Well it’s sort of about Oliver.”

“It’s Laurel, isn’t it? How is she handling it?” Dinah asks.

“I think she’s pretty happy,” Barry guesses. “Though I haven’t actually spoken to her-”

“Well, good for her. I’m glad she’s behaving maturely about the whole thing. Honestly, if Quentin could behave just half as mature as she is, I wouldn't have-”

“Dinah,” Barry interrupts. “I need you to let me speak for a moment.”

Usually Barry is much calmer with Dinah’s tendency to speak over everyone, but right now Barry just really needs her to listen.

“Oliver came back with a kid. Sara’s kid.”

Dinah has a look of confusion on her face. She can’t quite comprehend what she’s hearing.

“Sara had a son, Dinah. You’re a grandmother.”

________________________________________

Iris’s phone buzzes. It’s a message from Barry.

‘6pm, train to Starling. I have a ticket for you.’

Iris’s phone rings. It’s her father.

“Hey Dad,” Iris answers.

“Why isn’t Barry answering my calls?” Joe asks. “And why did he leave the station early?”

“Oliver Queen is back.”

“So? What does that have to do with Barry?”

“He came back with a kid. Sara Lance’s kid. Barry is helping Dinah.”

Silence permeates the air for a second before Joe West speaks again.

“Is she going to Starling?”

“Yes, and I’m going with her.”

“Iris-”

“I already cleared it with my boss dad. He thinks I’m going to cover the story. And I am, it's just that my priority will be Dinah. Barry can’t get off work, and Laurel will be too busy dealing with her own shock to help Dinah. You know how she is dad. I need to help her.”

“I know you do Iris but aren't you too close to be working the case of Oliver Queen’s son. Isn’t it a conflict of interest?”

“Dad, I’m the adopted sister of the non-adopted surrogate son of the grandmother of the kid. I’m too far removed for anyone to care about me working on the story.”

Joe sighs but relents. “Well that’s certainly true. Just stay safe Iris. I’ll connect with Patty and make sure Barry stays sane.”

“Thanks Dad.”

________________________________________

“Hello,” Quentin says hesitantly. “My name is Quentin, and I guess I’m your grandfather.”

William turns and gives his father a childishly devious smirk before looking back at Quentin. “You guess you’re my grandfather? You don’t know?”

Quentin seems at a loss for words.

Laurel lets out a little laugh. “Sara used to tease you like that.”

Quentin smiles at William. “Yes, she did.”

“I get it from her,” William says pridefully. 

“You look so much like her,” Quentin says. “You look so much like my little girl.”

Tears start to stream Quentin’s face. “I’m so glad you’re here. That I get to meet you.”

William gets very serious and solemn. “Y-you don’t wish that she had never gone on the boat?”

It’s one of William’s biggest regrets, that in this timeline his mom and dad had to suffer for him to be born. 

“I can already tell she loved you William. I can see it in the way you take after her. I’ll miss her every day, but I won’t ever regret my grandson.”

A single tear trails down William’s face before he launches himself into his grandfather’s arms. “I’m glad I have a grandfather.”

Quentin hugs William tightly. Oliver and Laurel hold hands supportively as they watch the duo.

Laurel watches as William suddenly and awkwardly repositions Quentin and himself. She swears he even looked up for a second, but soon he’s back normal, hugging his grandfather.

________________________________________

Moira purses her lips as she watches the scene in her backyard, before quickly closing the curtains when William seems to almost move to look up at her. Best to not let William see her.

“He’s so responsive with them,” Moira muses aloud.

“Who Oliver?” Walter asks

“No, William.”

“Of course he is,” Thea says as she enters the living room. “That’s his aunt and grandfather.”

“I’m his grandmother, and you’re his aunt. He wasn’t nearly as responsive with either of us.”

“Of course he wasn’t,” Thea says. “I was seven when Oliver left. He barely knew me. But both Oliver and Sara were extremely close to Laurel. It makes sense that he would connect with her.”

“What about Quentin?”

“Quentin didn't bring attention to his eyepatch,” Thea says matter-of-factly.

“Yes, that was unfortunate, but I’m sure William will grow to forgive Moira,” Walter says, desperate to keep the peace between his wife and the girl that was basically his daughter. These fights were rather common, and usually Walter just let them run their course, but with William in the house … Walter needed to keep tensions down. Or at least attempt to.

“Besides, I didn't call that much attention to it,” Moira says defensively.

“You shouldn’t have mentioned it at all!” Thea yells

“I was just curious.”

“Moira, that boy has suffered much. It would be wise to not mention eyepatch, or even the island at all around William.”

“And what am I supposed to talk about with him?” Moira asks. “It’s not like his life consists of much else.”

Thea glares at her mother.

“Let him define the discussion terms. Let him take things at his own pace,” Walter suggests.

“He doesn’t even wish to speak to me,” Moira asks.

“I don’t blame him,” Thea whispers angrily.

Before anyone can say anything else, Thea’s phone rings.

“You’re here? Yes, I’ll come get you,” Thea answers.

Thea hangs up and moves to exit the living room.

“Who was that?” Moira asks.

“Tommy and Uncle Malcolm are here. They want to see Oliver and meet William.”

“Of course,” Walter says. “Should we expect them to stay for dinner?”

“Most likely,” Thea says. “Probably Quentin and Laurel as well. I imagine they’ll be spending quite a bit of time here for the next few days. Dinah as well when she comes in from Central City.”

“Of course,” Walter says.

Moira just sits there, looking like she’s sucking on a particularly sour lemon. “How delightful, another grandmother for William.”

Thea just scoffs and leaves.

________________________________________

“Tommy!” Thea yells, as she runs to hug the man who is practically her brother.

“Speedy!” Tommy yells.

“Do you have to call me that?” Tommy asks.

“Of course I do,” Tommy says. “What are brothers for if not to tease our little sisters? Speaking of brothers ...”

“Yes, where is Oliver and this mysterious son of his?” Malcolm asks

“Hi Uncle Malcolm,” Thea greets. “He’s out in the backyard with Laurel and Quentin.”

“So, the boy is Sara’s?” Tommy asks.

“Yes.”

Tommy sighs. “I miss Sara. She was a good friend.”

Malcolm gives his son a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

“Do you wanna go see them?” Thea asks.

“Please.”

“I think I’ll just go see how Moira and Walter are doing,” Malcolm says. “I’ll catch up with Oliver later, when it simmers down a bit.”

“Dad, do you want me to-”

“Don’t be ridiculous son. Go see your best friend.”

Tommy smiles at his father before he and Thea rush off.

________________________________________

“Barry!” Iris waves when she sees her brother helping Dinah carry her luggage.

Barry almost trips over himself attempting to wave back.

Iris giggles. He’s such a clutz.

“Dinah,” Iris greets the older woman when she gets within hearing distance.

“Iris,” Dinah says, rushing over and hugging the girl. “Thank you so much for coming with me.”

“Of course Dinah. Whatever you need, I’m here for you.”

Barry sets down Dinah’s luggage and gives Iris a hug. “Thank you Iris. You’re the best sister ever.”

“I know,” Iris smiles. “But keep telling me anyway.”

Barry laughs, and tells her again, much to Iris’s delight

“Well, we better get on the train,” Iris says. “It leaves in just a few minutes. Cutting it close again Barry.”

Barry gets a sheepish look on his face and starts rubbing the back of his neck.

“That was my fault,” Dinah says. “I couldn’t find Sara’s favorite stuffed animal.”

“A teddy bear?” Iris guesses.

“No actually. Strangely enough, it was a black and white Canary. That girl was always obsessed with birds. I hope her son feels the same.”

________________________________________

In Starling City, William lets out a little sneeze, while still clutched in his grandfather’s arms.

On the other side of the globe, a blonde woman sneezes in the middle of a sparring session and barely dodges her opponent's blade.

________________________________________

“I’m sure he’ll love it Dinah,” Barry says, smiling at his surrogate mother.

________________________________________

“Tommy?” Oliver asks loudly, breaking up the tender moment between Quentin and William when he sees his best friend approach them.

“Oliver?” Tommy beams. “It really is you.”

The two embrace. Thea gives Laurel a hug as well.

“It’s so good to see you Tommy,” Oliver says.

“Good to see me? Oliver, you were gone for ten years. It’s so good to see you! I missed you so much buddy.”

“I missed you too Tommy.”

The two hug for another few minutes before separating.

“And this must be yours and Sara’s kid?” Tommy says.

“Yes,” Oliver smiles. “Tommy, meet William Robin Lance-Queen. William, meet Tommy Merlyn, my best friend, and if he accepts, your godfather.”

Everyone looks at Tommy strangely. They never expected for Oliver to give Tommy such an important role in William’s life. It makes sense now because Tommy has gotten his act together since the Gambit sank. But Oliver couldn’t have known about his friend’s newfound maturity. Could he? 

“Please say yes,” William says. “I know you don’t really know me that well, not yet at least, but mom wanted you and Laurel to be named my godparents.”

Tommy eventually wipes the look of shock off of his face and smiles brightly again. “Of course I will William.” He wraps his new godson in a tight hug.

“Moira is not going to like that,” Thea whispers to Laurel.

Laurel nods in agreement but can’t really find it in herself to care. She has a nephew now. And Ollie is back. And now she’s a godmother. No one can dampen her mood.

________________________________________

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Dinah rambles. “What if Quentin has already put bad ideas of me into his head and he hates me? And Sara and I weren’t always on the best of terms. What if she hated me and he hates me too?”

“Dinah,” Iris says calmly while grasping Dinah’s hand. “He’s going to love you.”

“But what if-”

“No what if’s Dinah’s,” Iris says. “A wise woman once said, ‘The world will keep spinning while we ponder what if’s, no matter how much we wish it wouldn’t’.”

“Who said that?” Dinah asks.

“You did. You said it to Barry. It was what he needed to hear then, and it's what you need to hear now.”

“I didn't realize I was quite so … eloquent.”

“I may have polished it a bit,” Iris admits sheepishly. “I am a journalist after all.”

Dinah smiles. “Just knowing I had a small part to play in you and Barry becoming the amazing individuals you are today is one of my most cherished achievements, after the birth of my daughters.”

“And you’ll have a much bigger part to play in your grandson’s life Dinah. It’ll all work out. You’ll see.”

“Thank you Iris.”

________________________________________

“Oliver, can I speak to you for a minute?” Laurel asks as the group starts to head inside. 

“Of course,” Oliver agrees. “Tommy why don’t you take William and the others to go see Uncle Malcolm. I’ll be inside in just a minute.”

Tommy just nods, too infatuated with his new godson to even let potential jealousy fester … for now.

Quentin and Thea follow Tommy and William inside, eager to get away from the obviously private moment.

Quentin is still angry with Oliver, for whisking his baby girl away all those years ago. But time and therapy has helped Quentin to realize that Oliver was only 17 at the time, and hardly at fault for Sara’s death.

“Care to take a stroll?” Oliver smiles at Laurel. “Best to get away from prying eyes.”

Laurel looks towards the house only to see a curtain quickly close.

Moira.

But how could Oliver have possibly known she was there?

Oliver just stands there, with a knowing smirk plastered on his face, his hand outstretched towards her

“I’d love to,” Laurel says, taking his hand.

The two walk a sizable distance from the house before starting to talk.

“William is a great kid,” Laurel says. “He’s so much like Sara.”

Oliver has a sad and wistful smile on his face. “Yeah, he’s just like Sara.”

“Oliver was it ... I mean, was Sara … did she suffer?” Laurel asks, struggling to get the words out.

“No,” Oliver says. “It was quick and relatively painless. For her at least.”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“I wasn't there when it happened,” Oliver says. “But Wills was. And that’s all I can tell you.”

“Oliver-”

“I can’t tell you anything else Laurel. I promised Wills. The island … it’s still so fresh for us. So painful. Neither of us will talk about it for now and probably not for a long time. And that includes the eyepatch.”

Laurel looks at Oliver with a hint of disbelief. “I would never bring up eyepatch.”

Oliver snorts. “I never thought mom would either.”

Well, that explains William’s awkward repositioning while hugging Quentin. He was essentially flipping Moira the word.

He’s just like Sara. So petty and so good at being petty. 

But that just raises another question. How did William know Moira was watching? He was facing away from the window practically the entire time. In fact, that was the only time Laurel noticed him look in the direction of the house at all.

Pretty good eyesight for a kid with only one eye.

“I’m sorry Oliver.”

“It’s ok Laurel. Wills and I won’t be here long anyways. We’ll be moving out soon.”

“If it gets bad, my place is always open.”

“Thanks Laurel. Maybe Wills could come over for a visit?” Oliver suggests.

“I’d love that. Also, I’ve been meaning to ask you, what’s up with William’s nickname?”

Oliver smiles at Laurel. “First, as far as you should be concerned, his name is Wills. Unless of course you're talking about him to someone that doesn’t know the nickname, then William is fine. For Wills, his nickname is a sign of acceptance. You see, I named him, but Sara gave him that nickname. After she died, it became a symbol. That nickname is reserved only for his family. No, that’s not even specific enough. It’s reserved only for those that Wills trusts absolutely and wholeheartedly and loves the same wat. It's Wills’ way of defining his true family.”

“How many people has Willia- no wait Wills, given permission to use his nickname?” Laurel asks.

“Three,” Oliver lies. It’s actually Six.

Himself, Sara, Shado, Slade, Anatoly, and now Laurel. Two of those people are dead now. One tried to kill William and Oliver. It’s a very exclusive club.

“Wow! He didn't give Thea permission?”

“And he likely won’t for a while. Honestly, I’m surprised he gave you permission this quickly.”

“What about my dad? Why wasn’t he given permission?”

“One of the factors of impaired vision is that the other senses get stronger,” Oliver says. “Wills has a keen sense of smell.”

“He smelled it?”

“Wills doesn’t like the smell of alcohol.”

Laurel nods, understanding Wills’ position and wishing it was different. “Do you think he’ll give anyone else permission soon?”

Oliver scratches the back of his head. “I doubt it. Maybe Dinah or Tommy, but the rest will have a ways to go. I would say Thea, but …”

“I know about the drugs Oliver. I’ve been trying to help, but it hasn’t been working.”

“Thank you for trying Laurel. I really appreciate it. I think later I’m going to have a talk with Walter about it.”

Laurel nods.

“Shall we head back and see Wills?” Oliver asks.

“Yes. Let’s go see my nephew.”

“Well, he’ll always be my son first and foremost.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

________________________________________

“He’s an excitable little kid, isn’t he?” Malcolm says to Moira and Walter.

The trio is currently watching as William has perched himself on top of Tommy’s shoulders, much to the amusement of Thea, Quentin, and even Tommy. He is regaling them with a story of the first time he caught his own fish, only for salmon to pop him in the face.

“And BAM!” William yells, faking slapping himself and falling over. He even does a small acrobatic flip off his new godfather’s shoulders for dramatic flair.

Malcolm raises an eyebrow. That was an impressive flip and land. Where did he learn that?

Meanwhile Tommy, Thea, and Quentin are laughing loudly at William’s comical story telling. Even Walter is chuckling, much to the chagrin of Moira.

“What happened next?” Thea asks eagerly, hanging on William’s every word.

Malcolm almost chuckles at the sight of a seventeen-year-old latching on to the story told by a nine-year-old child, but these circumstances are rather unique. Said nine-year-old is clearly intelligent for his age, and also happens to be the seventeen-year old’s nephew.

“What do you think happened next?” William says. “We ate it! I even got to help cook it! It was so good! I love fish!”

Malcolm actually does chuckle as he sees Quentin, Tommy, and Walter nod and save that information for a later date. Moira just looks annoyed.

“Are you telling the story about that fish again?” Oliver asks as he enters the house, with Laurel by his side. Oliver chuckles. “You and that damn fish.”

William just gives his dad the biggest shit-eating grin.

“What fish? I want to hear this story,” Laurel says in an excited tone usually reserved for children, but Malcolm can hear the genuine interest in her voice.

She clearly wants to learn more about her nephew.

“Oh please no,” Tommy says, rubbing his shoulders. “My shoulders can’t take another bout of storytelling. He flipped off of my shoulders for comic effect earlier.”

“Wills!” Oliver says sternly, shocking everyone in the room. Except for William of course, who looks at the ground sheepishly. “You know you aren’t supposed to be doing dangerous acrobatics with my supervision!”

“It wasn’t dangerous,” William says weakly. “It was just a little flip.”

“And a flip can lead to a broken neck. We’ve gone over this Wills. I just want you to stay safe, but you have to work with me here.”

“I’m sorry dad,” William says. “I just got really excited and wasn’t thinking.”

“No, you weren’t,” Oliver agrees.

The room pauses for a minute before Oliver’s face softens and he pulls his son in for a hug. “It’s ok Wills, just don’t do it again.”

“Ok dad, I won't,” Wills promises, his arms wrapped around his father’s waist. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Everyone just stands there somewhat awkwardly, feeling like they are intruding on a private moment.

William and Oliver are acting like everyone else doesn’t exist, which makes sense. The two are unused to other people, it’s understandable that they would get lost in their own conversation and forget about the fact that people can see them.

Eventually Oliver and William separate, though William is much shyer this time, hiding behind his father.

“Sorry about that everyone. But parenting doesn’t work on a fixed schedule,” Oliver says.

William blushes and hides himself further behind his father, almost completely obscured from everyone else’s vision.

“That was really good Oliver,” Quentin says, oddly impressed with Oliver's parenting. Walter and Malcolm nod in agreement.

“Thanks Quentin. That means a lot coming from you.”

“I’m sorry everyone for causing a scene,” William pipes up, before hiding himself again.

Laurel bends down to be closer to William’s level. “It’s ok Wills. You have already been reprimanded and apologized. You don’t have to be embarrassed by it anymore.”

William nods. “Ok Auntie Laurel.”

Laurel extends her hand to William, and William takes it.

Suddenly both Oliver and William perk up. “Dinner is ready,” William says quickly.

Tommy’s stomach growls loudly. “I guess I’m hungry,” he says sheepishly

“How do you know dinner is ready?” Moira asks her grandson.

“Because Raisa’s coming to tell us dinner is ready,” William says.

As if summoned, Raisa walks into the room. “Dinner is ready.”

Everyone but Oliver, and surprisingly Laurel, turn and give William confused looks.

William taps his eyepatch. “It’s called compensation, right dad?”

“That’s right bud,” Oliver says, smiling at his son.

________________________________________

“Come on Dinah,” Iris says as the train pulls to a stop in the Starling City station. 

“I’m coming Iris,” Dinah trudges along nervously. Iris has both their bags in her hands, so nothing is impeding Dinah’s speed except for the thoughts racking her head.

“Laurel just texted me,” Iris says. “She says they are just about to start dinner, but little William insisted they wait on us. Apparently, he can be quite demanding.”

“He wanted to wait for us?” Dinah asks.

“He wanted to wait on you,” Iris corrects. “Now hurry up. Supposedly there is a car waiting for us.”

“Ok.”

Eventually Dinah and Iris make it out of the train station, which is surprisingly crowded for a regular Tuesday.

“Ladies,” a man in a suit says as he approaches the duo, “My name is John Diggle and I am here to escort you to Queen Manor. May I take your bags?”

Iris tries to dissuade the man from taking their luggage, but John Diggle is rather insistent. Eventually Iris acquiesces and he leads the pair to the parked limo.

“The Queens really went all out on our ride, didn't they?” Iris asks.

Diggle smiles. “Mr. Queen, Oliver Queen that is, was rather insistent that Ms. Lance and her associate be treated with the utmost respect. You’ll find that in many wealthier circles respect is a direct translation to money, hence the limo.”

“Thank you for driving us Mr. Diggle,” Dinah says.

“Just doing my job ma’am.”

“Well thank you anyway.”

“Mr. Diggle, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” Iris asks.

“About Starling City, sure. About myself, go ahead. About Mr. Lance-Queen, well you can ask, but I likely won’t answer except to say that he seems like a fine young boy.”

“Oh?”

“I know you are a reporter, Miss West. And I have no problem with that. As long as your main concern is to support Ms. Lance-”

“It is,” Iris interrupts him.

“Then you and I will have no problem. If you manage to find enough information to put together a good story, we still won’t have a problem. But if you exploited a relationship with Ms. Lance to get a story, then we will have a problem.”

“I assure you Mr. Diggle, that Iris is here on my behest, and I trust her explicitly,” Dinah says, butting in on the conversation between Mr. Diggle and Iris

“Then I see there is no problem,” Mr. Diggle. “Sit back and enjoy the ride ladies. We’ll be at Queen Manor soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Wills, why are you so nervous?” Oliver asks his fidgeting son.

“I’m not nervous,” Wills squeaks. “I’m excited.”

Laurel laughs. “Don’t worry Wills, I’m sure my mom is just as nervous. You get that from our side of the family.”

Wills smiles at Laurel.

“So what’s up with the nickname?” Tommy asks. “I notice that both you and Laurel insist upon calling William ‘Wills’.”

“It’s special to Wills,” Oliver admits. “A nickname for the people closest to him. Sara gave it to him when he was younger, so I guess it’s for family, but even a bit stronger than that.”

Wills smiles at all the people in the room. “Sorry if it offends any of you, but the nickname is kinda special to me. I don’t want everyone to use it right away. I hope that’s ok.”

“Perfectly fine William,” Walter says. “Whatever makes you most comfortable.”

William smiles at Walter, and even Oliver shoots his stepfather a grateful smile. Not that Oliver is supposed to know about that yet.

It really is comical how Moira and Walter are pretending they aren’t married yet.

Besides, it’s been over ten years since dad died. Oliver expected his mom to move on. He’s happy for her. Walter seems like a good guy, who has been a good stepfather for Thea.

Oliver couldn’t ask for more than that.

They all wait patiently for the final guests to arrive.

“Is Barry coming with Dinah?” Laurel asks her father.

Quentin shakes his head. “No, apparently he couldn’t get off work this last minute. But Iris is coming with her.”

Laurel looks a bit dejected at the mention of Barry not being able to come but perks up when she finds out Iris is coming.

She’s of course closer to Barry, but Laurel still loves Iris like family.

William is only half-listening to the conversation, clearly trying to calm his growing nerves.

Oliver looks curious at the people Quentin and Laurel have mentioned, since Laurel appears close to both of them. “May I ask?”

“Oh right. You wouldn’t know them,” Laurel realizes. “When my mother moved to Central City and started teaching, she took to one of her students. That would be Barry Allen.”

William perks up subtly at the mention of Barry, but not enough for anyone to notice. Except for Oliver of course, who gives his son a questioning look.

William just ignores him, listening intently to Laurel.

“Barry and my mother became quite close, as Barry had lost his own mother a few years prior. He became almost like a son to her. And when I finally went to visit my mother, I bonded with Barry. He’s definitely family, though I’m not quite sure how to define him. Maybe like a really close cousin. But anyways, Barry and I got close, and everywhere Barry goes, his adopted sister Iris West tags along.”

“Do we know these people well enough to let them in?” Moira asks. “I mean, family is one thing, but I’ve never even met this Iris.”

“You never met me before today either,” William responds quickly, glaring at his grandmother. “Though, to be fair, you were quick to judge me as well.”

Thea snorts into her water glass, and Tommy has to pat her on the back to make sure the teen doesn’t fall into a coughing fit.

Or a laughing fit more likely.

Oliver swivels his head to stare at his son. Wills is usually much more subtle than dislike for people. Something about his mother must be really irritating his son.

William, meanwhile, is seething. He can barely stand to look at his grandmother after she blatantly dismissed Barry and Iris.

William didn't knowIiris very well, but she was one of the last people left, supporting the heroes until the very end.

And Barry? William still mourns for Barry Allen. For the last human besides him until he was sent into this new reality.

Barry gave his life to save William, just like the rest of the Paragons, except for Lex Luthor of course.

William will not let anyone insult the people who allowed him to be here today.

He clenches his fists tightly, and politely asks to be excused.

Oliver quickly agrees, and William rushes away before anyone can follow.

William makes it to the front hall before he finally stops.

He clenches the railing on the stairs tightly, trying to calm the rage he feels inside.

Even after all these years and a whole new life, the distant memories of how everyone died still haunt him.

William swears he won’t let them die for him, not this time around.

Barry Allen and the rest of the paragons will live.

They have to.

The front door opens, and William is greeted by the faces of two women who are clearly surprised to be greeted by him.

He recognizes Iris almost immediately. The woman had watched over William while they were in the ship that served as “Crisis Headquarters”. She was so kind to him and so hopeful, even in the face of overwhelming odds.

William still remembers when he broke down crying after seeing Earth-3 destroyed, and Iris pulled him into a hug before he could even get out his first sob.

The other woman is a stranger to him, but she’s definitely familiar.

Laurel and Sara have her eyes. 

“Hi,” William greets timidly, his rage dissipating and replaced by nerves again. “I’m William Lance-Queen. It’s nice to meet you Grandma.”

Dinah Lance lets out a sob, dropping her purse and rushing towards him. William is wrapped in a tight hug before he can even think about moving.

Iris looks on at the scene with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She knows how much Sara’s death affected Dinah, and to get even a piece of her back … it’s irreplaceable.

William clings to his grandmother, allowing himself to be comforted by the fact that he has at least one grandmother that doesn’t seem to dislike him.

And maybe William is letting some of his hatred of the Moira Queen of his last lifetime color his view, but she’s still essentially the same woman.

The woman that kept William from his father.

Others walk into the room as Dinah hugs William close.

Oliver and Laurel walk in first. Oliver smiles at the sight, and Laurel hugs Iris in greeting.

Quentin and Moira follow, and while Quentin looks quite happy, Moira looks very displeased.

The others walk in, but William doesn’t pay them any mind.

Dinah pulls away from the hug, still holding her grandson in her arms, so she can get a good look at him.

William smiles at her, and she smiles back.

“Sorry about that,” Dinah apologizes. “I’m Dinah Lance, your grandmother. Though you probably already guessed that.”

William nods. “Yeah. You look like mom and Auntie Laurel.”

Laurel’s heart swells at the term of endearment.

Dinah has a sad smile on her face. “You look so much like her.”

William’s own face contorts as he starts to cry, still grieving for the mother he lost years ago.

If only he’d been a little older, a little stronger, a little smarter … maybe Sara Lance would still be alive.

And then Laurel, Dinah, and Quentin wouldn’t be left with a consolation prize.

Dinah pulls him in for another hug as he starts to cry, which only prompts William to cry further.

He didn't know how exhausted today had left him until he was sobbing incessantly in his grandmother's arms.

Dinah holds William tighter, until it clear that no amount of hugs are going to stop the waterworks.

Oliver quickly steps in, holding his arms out towards Dinah and William.

Dinah nods, slowly letting go of the boy.

William stands there for a minute, cupping his hands around his mouth as he tries to muffle his sobs.

Because even though William is mature for his age, and even has memories of his past life, he is still a child. A child who watched his mother die and couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Dad,” William whines, and Oliver scoops the boy up. He picks up his son effortlessly, and William throws his arms around his father’s neck and buries his face against Oliver’s shoulder.

The sobs have not subsided, but they aren’t quite as broken as Oliver hugs his son close.

William cries his heart out, for his mom and for Shado and for the insane Slade and for Taiana and for all the people who died in the past life.

William cries because he’s exhausted beyond belief. Because he doesn’t know how he’s going to be able to fix anything in this world when he feels so broken.

William cries because he’s a child with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

But he cries a little less because he feels safe in his father’s arms.

Until eventually, William stops crying completely, drifting off with tears still pouring down his face.

________________________________________

Oliver lays Wills down in his old bed, kissing the boy on the forehead and tucking him in.

He sneaks back downstairs, already preparing himself for the barrage of questions about to be thrown at him.

Everyone is waiting for him when he gets back down.

Oliver sighs. This is going to be a long night.

“Raisa, could you bring in the food?” Oliver asks the woman. “And set aside a portion for William when he wakes up?”

Raisa nods, walking off.

Oliver looks around at all the people who are gathered. His mother, sister, and stepfather. Tommy and Uncle Malcolm. Dinah, Quentin, and Laurel. And a woman he hasn’t been introduced to yet but who he assumes is Iris.

Oliver decides to focus on Dinah first. “Dinah, I am sorry about that. I was expecting for William to eventually get a bit overwhelmed by everything, but not that quickly.”

“You were expecting that?” Thea asks.

Oliver nods. “Of course. William went from only really interacting with me, to being the center of attention for quite a few people. It is understandably overwhelming for him.”

Everyone looks guilty, as if they hadn’t considered that possibility.

“I’m sorry Oliver,” Dinah apologizes. “When I mentioned Sara … I wasn’t expecting-”

“It’s ok Dinah. It’s never quite predictable what will trigger William and what won’t. And don’t be afraid to talk about Sara around him or to him. He loved his mother, and he will always want to talk about her. It was all just a bit much today.”

Oliver turns to the final guest, holding his hand out to her introduction. “Iris I presume?”

Iris nods. “Yes. Iris West. Nice to meet you.”

“Lovely to meet you too. Thank you for bringing Dinah tonight.”

Iris appears to blush, but nods. “It was no problem.”

Oliver smiles at her, before gesturing for everyone to follow him back into the kitchen.

The quicker he can get this meal over with, the better.

Everyone sits down at the table, and Oliver makes it clear that he will not be talking until they at least start to eat.

So everyone digs in, with awkward glances thrown in the direction of Oliver.

Oliver pointedly ignores all the looks and stares, enjoying the meal in front of him.

Eventually he finishes with the food and looks around the room.

“Everyone gets one question, and then I’m going to bed, because this day has been overwhelming for me too, and because quite frankly I’m already a bit nervous being away from my son for this long when he’s sleeping and vulnerable.”

He knows that’s not really the case, Wills being vulnerable. That boy could take down everyone in this house without breaking a sweat. But it would still help Oliver feel better.

Oliver turns to his mother. “Mom, you go first.”

Moira looks a bit surprised and unsure of what to ask. She ponders it for a moment, before settling on, “Why does William not seem to like me? Did I do something wrong?”

“Well, mentioning his eyepatch ad nauseam certainly didn't help,” Oliver says tersely. 

Moira winces and nods, able to admit that she messed up.

“William also has no patience for those who treat other people like they are beneath them. But honestly, I’m not sure why William seems to dislike you so much. Maybe you should speak with him yourself.”

“But … William is only nine years old Oliver. He’s still a child. Would he even understand the conversation I’m trying to have?”

Laurel subtly glares at Moira, and Thea rolls her eyes. Dinah and Iris both look surprised at Moira’s attitude, but everyone else is clearly used to it.

“Patronizing my son is probably not a good first step, mother,” Oliver says. “William is quite mature for his age. Maybe you will get to know that for yourself.”

Oliver turns to Quentin, prompting the man to ask a question.

“Is he ok?” Quentin asks hesitantly. “With everything that happened today … will William be ok?”

Oliver nods. “Yes, I think he will be. He just needs time and patience from everyone. He’s quite literally adjusting to a whole new life. And so am I, so please extend time and patience to me.”

Everyone, once again, looks guilty. They hadn’t even considered the fact that Oliver had been away from civilization for the last ten years and would struggle to adjust.

“Dinah?”

“How much does he remember about Sara?”

Oliver internally winces. “A lot. Much more than you would think, considering he was only five when she passed.”

Laurel, Dinah, and Quentin all look devastated when he mentions Sara’s death, so Oliver tries to move on quickly.

“Tommy?”

“Why did you want me to be his godfather? I mean, Laurel makes sense as godmother, but why me?”

Malcolm, Walter, Moira, and Dinah all look surprised at that revelation.

Oliver smiles at his best friend. “Because at the end of the day, you are a good person Tommy. I know that if I needed you to, you would drop everything for me. And I know you would do the same thing for William now too. You’ll be a great godfather Tommy.”

Oliver turns to Thea.

Thea looks nervous, looking over at their mother briefly, before finally asking the question. “Are you going to stay here? Like in the manor? Or even in Starling City?”

“Starling City, yes,” Oliver answers. “But no, I was hoping to talk to you about this later mother, but once I get my trust fund, I plan on moving out.”

Moira looks shocked. “Oliver, you know you always have a home here, right?”

Oliver nods. “Yeah, I do. But for the last several years, it’s just been me and William. It’s what I’m used to. It’s what I’m comfortable with. I’ll always love you and this place, but I’ve outgrown it. And I owe it to William to give him the best life I can.”

Oliver turns to Laurel, letting her ask the final question. He should have asked Uncle Malcolm, Walter, and Iris too probably, but he’s so tired and those three seem to be content just sitting back and listening.

“Can I go say goodnight to Wills?” Laurel asks.

Oliver smiles at Laurel. “Of course you can Laurel. I’m just about to head up there myself. Do you want to join me, and make sure he’s still tucked in?”

Laurel nods, and the two get up to leave the room. 

They get to Oliver’s old bedroom, and Wills is still sleeping soundly, not having moved from when his dad tucked him in.

“He’s so ... still,” Laurel muses aloud.

Oliver nods. “Yeah. It’s something you get used to on the island. We have to be quiet though. He’s a really light sleeper.”

“It’s ok Oliver,” Laurel whispers. “I’m not gonna stay long. I just wanted to say goodnight to my nephew. God, I can’t even believe that. I have a nephew now.”

Oliver smiles at her. “Trust me, Wills feels the same way about having an aunt in his life now.”

“Can I come see him tomorrow?” Laurel asks.

“You can come see him whenever you like Laurel. He’s your family.”

Laurel smiles back at Oliver. She walks over, kissing Wills on his forehead, and then hugging Oliver and quietly leaving.

Oliver shuts the door behind Laurel and locks it, feeling exhausted himself and not wanting to deal with any other family members right now.

“You don’t have to pretend you're asleep anymore, Wills,” Oliver says quietly.

William’s good eye shoots open and he places a hand on his forehead, where his Aunt had kissed him just moments before. He has a small smile on his face, but he’s still clearly exhausted and emotional.

“Aunt Laurel really is the best,” Wills says. “I mean, everyone is great but … Aunt Laurel makes me feel safe. It’s why I let her call me Wills.”

Oliver smiles at his son, trying to not let tears pool in his eyes. “Yeah, she’s really good at that buddy.”

“Can we live with her instead of grandma?”

Oliver laughs, crawling into bed and hugging his son. “Why don’t we start by getting our own place first?”

“Ok, that works too.”

Oliver laughs again, holding his son close, as they both drift off.

________________________________________

Moira downs another glass of Chardonnay and holds her glass out for Raisa to refill it.

“I can’t believe he wants to move out already,” Moira complains to Walter. “It hasn’t even been a day.”

“I know you don’t like it, but it’s understandable. Oliver and William are used to having their space. It makes sense that they would want to move out.”

“I know what you are saying, but I just got him back Walter. My little boy.”

“He’s not little anymore Moira. He’s an adult who has taken care of himself and his son for the last ten years.”

Moira purses her lips but doesn’t seem to disagree.

Walter takes that as a success for now. He just hopes he can convince Thea to not follow Oliver and William when they leave.

________________________________________

“I can’t believe you're a godfather and I’m an aunt,” Thea says, her head still spinning from the day’s events.

Tommy nods in agreement. “Yeah, I can’t either. But we got Ollie back Speedy. You got your brother back, and I got my best friend back. And we got something extra on top of that. It’s better than I could have ever hoped for.”

“He’s not the same,” Thea says. “I may have only been seven when Ollie left, but I can tell that he’s not the same. He’s more mature. And …”

“And damaged,” Tommy finishes. “He is Thea. You can say it. It’s not even a bad thing, considering what he survived. It’s just a fact.”

“I’m scared Tommy. When Ollie moves out … what if mom pushes William away even more. Will Ollie just stop wanting to be around her? And what about me?”

“Thea, Ollie would never abandon you. Even if he leaves, he’ll still be your brother.”

“I just don’t want to lose my brother again Tommy.”

“You won’t Thea. Ollie loves you too much. Trust me.”

Thea nods, hugging her surrogate brother.

________________________________________

Dinah, Quentin, Iris, and Laurel all stand together out on the front porch.

“Are you two staying at my place or a hotel?” Laurel asks her mother and friend.

Dinah and Iris look embarrassed. “Barry forgot to book us a hotel, and we got so caught up…” Iris starts to explain.

Laurel laughs. “It’s fine you two. Come on. I’ll drive you back to my place.”

Iris follows Laurel immediately, but Dinah hangs back, looking towards Quentin.

“He looks just like her,” Dinah says to her ex-husband. 

Quentin has a sad smile on his face. “Yeah, he really does. He acts like her too. You’ll see that more tomorrow, I’m sure.”

“He’s so strong,” Dinah continues. “He made it the entire time before I got here without any issues?”

Quentin nods. “Yeah. He was so bright and bubbly all day. It was practically infectious.”

Dinah smiles at that. “He’s so strong,” Dinah repeats. “To not have a panic attack or emotional breakdown every few minutes. His entire world was turned upside down today, and he must’ve just rolled with the punches.”

“Rolled with them? Please, he threw them back. You missed the part where Moira insinuated that maybe Iris shouldn’t be invited, and William threw that right back in her face.”

Dinah laughs. “Oh, I would’ve liked to see that. I’ve never liked Moira much. I’m not looking forward to her snide comments as we both compete to be William’s favorite grandmother.”

“I don’t think you have much competition there Dinah. Just be yourself, and William will have no choice but to love you.”

“You too.”

The two stand there, somewhat awkwardly.

“I feel too young to be a grandmother,” Dinah finally says. “Especially to an almost 10-year-old.”

“I know. It’s a lot to process, and it makes me feel too damn old.”

“I was expecting at least another five years before we ever even had to think about grandkids.”

“Yeah, especially with how dedicated to her work Laurel is. It’s a miracle we got a grandson at all,” Quentin says.

“We missed a lot of time with him.”

“Yeah, we did,” Quentin agrees. “But there’s still a lot left.”

Dinah smiles at him. “Yeah, there is. Goodnight Quentin.”

“Night Dinah.”

John Diggle is waiting by the limo to drive Laurel, Iris, and Dinah back to Laurel’s apartment.

Quentin gets back in his car, still stunned by the day’s events.

But for the first time in a while, he doesn’t feel the need to drink.

________________________________________

Malcolm quietly ponders the events of the day and how they calculate into his plans.

Oliver and Sara dying … well that was an accident. Malcolm never intended for the two to die. In fact, Malcolm was quite fond of both of them.

So in a way, he’s glad that Oliver lived, and that Sara lives on in her son.

But the fact that Oliver survived is still troublesome.

Malcolm sips from his glass, considering how he could use William and Oliver to his advantage.

He can use the two to pressure Moira even more, but the woman is so scared after what happened to Robert and Oliver, that she already listens to everything Malcolm tells her.

But if Moira ever did get in the way, and Oliver became the head of the Queen family …

William and even Thea could be good to convince Oliver to act the way Malcolm desires.

Malcolm smiles. Oliver and William reentering civilization just gave Malcolm the perfect backup plan if Moira ever decided to grow a backbone and stop listening to him.

This could work. 

The undertaking is still underway.

But why does Malcolm feel almost … uneasy.

It was something about the way William and Oliver moved.

Their movements were so fluid. So effortless.

This was especially clear when William did that backflip. It’s an impressive feat, but even more so with how easily the boy pulled it off.

They almost seem … trained. Which doesn’t make sense if they were on the island for all that time.

Unless of course, they weren’t alone on that island.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know if anyone is reading this, but for some reason I've decided to keep writing it. I've finally started covering more episode one stuff, and I'll hopefully finish the first episode in the next chapter. After that, I'll probably only a couple of episodes in the season really closely as I make my way through the first season. If you are enjoying this, please let me know, whether it's with kudos or comments. They really encourage me to write, especially when I enjoy the project. Thanks to anyone who is reading! I hope you enjoy it!

Thea groans as someone enthusiastically knocks on her door.

She looks over to her clock, noticing that it’s not even 8 a.m. yet. It’s not even a school day, why would someone wake her up this early?

Thea begrudgingly gets up and opens the door, surprised to find William on the other side.

“Morning Aunt Thea,” William beams. “Can I come in?”

Thea nods, pushing the door open and letting him inside.

William walks inside, plopping on the couch in her room. “This room is so big! Are all bedrooms this big?”

Thea giggles. “I don’t think so.”

“Oh. Cool then. Good for you.”

“What are you doing up so early?” Thea asks her nephew, as she bites back a yawn.

William frowns at her. “Early?”

“Yeah. It’s only 8 a.m.”

“Aunt Thea, I wake up when the sun starts to shine. I have for years. I already went on a run with dad and showered. Showers are totally awesome by the way. Like your own personal rainstorm, but with soap!”

Thea smiles at William’s excitement, and tries not to dwell on the fact that the boy is impressed by something as mundane as showers.

“Hey, Aunt Thea, can I ask you something?” William asks, his tone a bit more serious.

Thea frowns at the change in his mood and nods.

“What is Moira like? I mean, dad has told me things, but it’s been over ten years since he’s seen her before yesterday. And she hadn’t been through the trauma of losing both her husband and son when dad knew her. So, I want to know what you think?”

“She’s … she’s a lot William. I’m not going to lie to you. She’s overbearing and suffocating. And she always gets her way.”

William nods, looking thoughtful as Thea continues to talk.

“Why do you not like her William?” Thea asks.

William frowns. “I don’t … ok yeah, I do dislike her. And it’s not just because of the eyepatch or because she seems incredibly pretentious. I just have this feeling in my gut. When I’m around her, I just want to leave.”

“You and Ollie are gonna move out soon, aren’t you?”

“I might ask dad if we can go stay with Laurel,” William sheepishly admits. “Laurel makes me feel safe in a way I thought only dad and mom could. And with how much my life is changing, I could really use that.”

“Laurel is really good at making people feel safe,” Thea admits.

“Aunt Thea, if we leave, what would you want to do?” William asks her.

Thea frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I know you are only seventeen, but not for much longer. And dad could probably get an apartment with an extra bedroom for you if you wanted.”

“You’d want me to stay with you?”

William smiles at her. “Of course Aunt Thea. We are just getting to know each other, but you are family.”

Thea smiles back at the boy and pulls him into a hug.

William hugs her back, and it’s not long before Ollie finds them, smiling at the sight.

He joins the hug without any prompting, and both Thea and William lean into his embrace.

Thea really missed her brother. She may have only been seven when he disappeared, but she remembers him.

Everyone said he was irresponsible. Nothing more than a party boy. But he always took care of her and watched out for her when mom and dad were too busy or didn't want to bother.

Thea silently cries, as she clings to her brother and nephew.

Oliver whispers soothing words in her ear, and holds her close, and William is just beaming at her with a smile that’s so radiant it almost rivals the sun.

Thea loves her mother, she really does. And she loves Walter, like the father she never really had.

She loved Tommy, her surrogate brother, and Laurel, who took the youngest Queen under her wing.

But it’s been a long time since she’s had family that made her feel safe.

Ollie and William do.

“I’ve got you,” Oliver says.

“We’ve got you,” William corrects.

Thea believes them.

________________________________________

Tommy insists that he at least get a chance to show Oliver around town, and the man agrees.

Even if it’s only so he can give Wills a rundown of the city.

So Oliver, Tommy, and William set off, with Tommy driving the trio around town.

He takes them into the more prestigious parts of the city first, and William is clearly doing his best to fake interest and awe.

He’s supposed to be playing the role of a kid who has never been off an island. And he must be doing a good job, because he hasn’t slipped up so far, and everyone seems to believe them.

But Oliver can see right through his son. Wills couldn’t lie or keep a secret from his dad if he tried.

Eventually they make their way to the Glades, and William is no longer faking intrigue.

He’s interested in the Glades and the people there.

And he wants to help them.

Oliver knows his son too well to think otherwise. Wills has a heart of gold, which he gets from his mother.

Oliver knows it's only a matter of time before his son decides to take action and start trying to fix the Glades. Hopefully he can delay it for a bit longer though.

Wills could still use more training. Even if he is exceedingly deadly for a child, he is still at his core a child. 

“Hey, do you know that old steel factory my dad owned?” Oliver asks Tommy. “Can we stop there?”

Tommy looks confused. “Why would you want to stop there?”

Wills catches his dad’s eyes, and nods ever so subtly.

There’s a car that has been following them for about half an hour now. And it’s getting closer and closer.

Probably not the best idea to force them into an open confrontation, but Oliver can handle them.

Plus, this will be a great debut for his … other side.

“I had a lot of time to think while I was on the island Tommy. And I had a few ideas. I want to see if one of them would work.”

Tommy still gets confused, but nods, driving towards the steel factory.

On the way, they pass by a building Tommy points out.

“That’s the CRNI,” Tommy says. “Laurel works there, which is why she couldn’t join us. Maybe we should go visit her later.”

Wills gets excited, rapidly and enthusiastically agreeing, and looks to his dad. Oliver nods and Wills nods back.

Oliver, Tommy, and Wills step out of the car.

Wills is immediately on edge, though most people wouldn’t know it.

When Wills gets nervous, he stands on the balls of his feet. His son is fast, probably because Shado and Sara were his main teachers before they both died. 

He can dance around most of his opponents and escape without ever needing to resort to fighting.

Tommy and Oliver start to walk inside, when the van pulls up behind them, and armed men start to rush out.

Tommy and Oliver both immediately move to shield Wills.

Oliver is impressed with his friend’s resolve as he puts himself in between his godson and the armed men. Oliver knows he made the right choice in making Tommy Wills’ godfather, and this just proves it.

“Wills, run!” Oliver says firmly.

Wills nods, taking off and ducking into a nearby alley.

A couple of men follow him, but Oliver doesn’t see anything else before both he and Tommy are knocked out by traq darts.

________________________________________

Wills ducks into the first alley he sees, as the men start to fire at him.

Based on the sound of the projectiles hitting the brick of the building, they are traq darts and not bullets.

Wills lets out a sigh of relief. That means that dad and uncle Tommy will be ok.

Dad will get them out of it.

Which means Wills is supposed to get someplace safe.

Two men walk into the alley and raised their guns at him.

Wills rolls his eyes, tripping the first one and letting him fall onto the second.

He’s out of the alley and bolting down the sidewalk seconds later.

Wills knows how fast he is. He would be thoroughly impressed if the goons had someone on their team that could keep up with him, let alone catch him.

Especially since he has a head start.

He rushes behind another building for cover as he turns off that block. The CRNI is only about 5 blocks away from here, which means Wills can make it in no time.

Some people look at him strangely, but Wills ignores them as his feet pound on the pavement and he runs towards Laurel’s office.

Dad will be so pissed if it takes him any longer than 3-4 minutes to get to Laurel’s place.

And when dad is pissed, Wills has to do more pushups. He definitely doesn’t want that.

________________________________________

Iris is sitting in the lobby of the CRNI, waiting for Laurel to get off work so they can go to lunch together, when William rushes in, slamming the door closed behind him and locking it for good measure.

Everyone is too stunned to say anything, as William locks the door and starts to push some poor intern's desk in front of the door.

They are even more shocked when the boy looks up at everyone, and they realize that it’s William Lance-Queen!

“William?” Iris asks the boy, since she’s the only one who he might even recognize with Laurel still in the back of the office. “What are you doing here?”

William looks up at her and seems to breathe a sigh of relief. “Oh good, Iris. It’s you. Can you help me? I think someone is trying to kidnap me.”

Iris is shocked by how casually William says that, but she decides to do what he asks, and helps him push the desk in front of the door.

“William, who is trying to kidnap you?” Iris asks.

The boy shrugs. “I don’t know. The same guys who took dad and uncle Tommy when we were visiting the old steel factory.”

Iris once again is shocked and tries to not look as panicked as everyone else listening in on their conversation.

Iris takes a deep breath, reaching into her purse for her sidearm.

She pulls the gun out of her purse, not taking the safety off, but standing in front of the door.

“Laurel!” Iris yells. “Get in here! And someone call 911 and tell the police everything!”

Laurel looks confused as she rushes out of the back of the office, with her friend Joanna following quickly behind her.

Laurel quickly snaps into action when she sees Iris with her gun out, standing in front of the door. She looks a bit surprised to see Wills there, but she doesn’t say anything.

“Aunt Laurel,” William greets. “Someone kidnapped dad and uncle Tommy, and tried to take me, so I ran away.”

Laurel, to her credit, barely even reacts. She just nods and walks over to her desk, pulling out her own sidearm and joining Iris at guarding the door.

“Everyone, get to the back of the office. Joanna, take William with you please. Wills, you can trust Joanna. She’s one of my closest friends.”

William looks like he wants to argue but nods and lets Joanna pull him to the back.

Iris and Laurel both patiently wait for someone to arrive, praying that it’s the cops and not the potential kidnappers.

“Will Joanna-” Iris starts to ask.

“She’s like you and Barry,” Laurel answers. “She’ll protect William with her life.”

Iris nods, happy with Laurel’s answer. 

She’s strangely protective of the boy she never even exchanged a word with before a few moments ago. She doesn’t quite understand it, but it’s almost like she knew him from somewhere else, and she wants nothing more than to shield him from the world.

“Do you think-” Laurel starts to ask.

“Laurel, Oliver survived getting stranded on an island for ten years and managed to raise a kid. A kid who managed to escape his potential kidnappers. And from what you’ve told me, Oliver and Tommy are best friends. Oliver won’t let anything happen to Tommy. They’ll be fine.”

Laurel nods grimly, and keeps her eyes locked on the door.

The two stare at the door with steely determination, barely even letting their guard down when police cars pull in front of the building.

The two women push the desk out of the way, and the cops rush in, with Quentin at the lead.

Quentin rushes towards his daughter, hugging her close, before pulling back and looking her over. 

“Are you ok?”

Laurel nods. “Yeah, it's not me I’m worried about.”

Quentin nods in understanding, quickly hugging Iris, before the two girls direct him to the back of the office.

William barely manages to stand up before Quentin has pulled him into a tight hug, practically picking up the boy as he squeezes him tightly.

William lets out a little laugh and hugs his grandfather back.

Laurel and Iris make their way back to join the two, with Laurel pulling Joanna over as well.

“What happened William?” Quentin asks.

William shrugs. “Dad, Tommy, and I all were visiting the old steel factory, and a van pulled out and all these men rushed out and started pointing guns at us. I think they were full of traq guns though. Dad and Tommy stepped in front of and told me to run, so I did. I guess I managed to get away, and I remembered that Laurel worked here because we passed it and Tommy mentioned it. I figured Aunt Laurel would know what to do.”

Laurel smiles at her godson, pulling him in for a hug and kisses the top of his head. “Thank god you’re safe.”

William relaxes into his aunt’s embrace. “Thanks. Don’t worry about dad and Tommy though. I’m sure they’re fine.”

“Why do you say that?” Quentin asks.

“Because dad and I survived the island. We can definitely survive this.”

William turns to Joanna and properly introduces himself, apparently barely even fazed by the events of the past several minutes.

Joanna looks just as surprised, but takes it in stride, conversing with the boy and letting the other three pull away for a separate conversation.

“Are there any leads?” Laurel asks her dad.

Quentin shakes his head. “Not yet, but our best people are on it Laurel. We’ll find them.”

“I can’t believe how calm William is,” Iris says. “Even when he first rushed in, he was moving fast but he was also strangely calm. Like he knew what he was doing.”

Laurel and Quentin both frown at that, but don’t say anything.

They wait another half an hour, with three people standing around impatiently William calmly converses with Joanna.

“Ok, so all of the Toy Story movies, and Cars?”

Joanna nods. “Yeah. Or just all Pixar movies really. Trust me, you’ll live them.”

William nods, looking excited. “Thanks Joanna! I’ll make sure to tell you how much I enjoyed them after I watch them.”

Joanna smiles at the boy, ruffling his hair a bit. 

William smiles back.

An officer walks over to Quentin, and he, Laurel, and Iris let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god,” Laurel says.

“It looks like they found dad and uncle Tommy,” William says to Joanna. “When Dad and I move out, you should come visit with Laurel. You’re one of her best friends, right?”

Joanna nods. “Yeah, or at least I hope so.”

“Then you definitely have to come over. I need all the stories about aunt Laurel.”

Joanna laughs, and agrees.

Laurel walks over to William. “Hey Wills, your dad-”

“Is fine,” William finishes for her. “Can we go see him? He’s probably nervous about me. He’s such a worrywart.”

Laurel looks stunned by how well William is handling all this. “Yeah, let’s go see him.”

Laurel, William, Quentin, and Iris barely make it out the front door before Oliver comes rushing out of nowhere, barreling into his son and pulling him into a tight hug.

William laughs and hugs his father, while Oliver has a look of relief on his face as he holds his son close.

He kisses the top of William’s head over and over again, not wanting to let go.

Tommy runs over too, hugging Laurel, who hugs her friend back.

“Hey,” Tommy greets.

“‘Hey’? Tommy, you were kidnapped, and all you have to say is ‘hey’?”

“Give me a break Laurel. I woke up like two minutes ago with Oliver and found all of our kidnappers dead.”

Laurel pales, while Quentin and Iris just look shocked.

“Tommy-” Laurel starts to say, before Tommy pulls her close again.

“It’s ok Laurel. I’m ok. So is Oliver, and apparently so is William.”

Laurel nods. “Yeah. William is really good in a crisis.”

“So was Oliver,” Tommy admits.

Eventually Oliver lets go of William long enough for Tommy to hug his godson. Laurel and Oliver share a hug as well, before all three boys give their statements to the police.

Almost an hour later, everyone is heading back to Queen Manor to finally take a breather (and to see Thea and Dinah).

William lasts about two seconds once he gets in Laurel’s car, snuggled up against his father, who seems really unwilling to let go of his son.

“Ollie?” Laurel asks her best friend. “Are you really ok?”

“I am now that I know Wills is safe,” Oliver says. “That’s the important thing.”

“He was barely even worried,” Laurel says. “He was so calm. So level-headed.”

“Yeah, Wills is an agent of chaos,” Oliver says fondly, smiling at his son. “But he’s also really good in a crisis.”

Laurel nods, knowing she’s not going to pry more out of her friend. “I’m really glad you two are ok.”

“So am I Laurel.”

“I was thinking, with everything going on … I have an extra room at my apartment. Would you and Wills want to stay with me for a bit?”

“Are you asking or offering?” Oliver asks.

“I’m asking,” Laurel says. “I love mom and dad, but after Sara … and I can see her in Wills. And you are my friend Oliver. Any anger I had dissipated years ago. My only worry is-”

“Thea,” Oliver finishes. “Yeah, I’m worried about her too. But if you’re offering Laurel, we’d love to. Wills already loves you, and I want the best for him.”

“You deserve the best too Oliver.”

Oliver clearly doesn’t agree but also doesn’t protest. “So do you Laurel. I hope one day you find someone who deserves you.”

“I hope you do too Oliver.”

________________________________________

Thea rushes her brother as soon as he gets out of the car, and Dinah quickly scoops her grandson into a tight hug.

William hugs her back, but it’s clearly more for her benefit than his.

Thea grips Oliver tightly, using her other arm to pull Tommy into the hug when he gets out of the car.

Both of her brothers … Thea can’t believe she could have lost them.

Tommy and Oliver whisper soothing words to Thea, making sure she knows they are both alright and safe.

Thea hears what they are saying and understands, but she can’t stop the tears from streaming down her face.

The two just hug her close, with William and Laurel eventually joining the hug.

“I just got you back Ollie. And I just met you Wills. And Tommy, you’ve always been there for me. I can’t lose any of you.”

“You won’t Speedy,” Tommy says.

“We’re right here,” Oliver says. “We’re here with you.”

“And we’re not going anywhere,” William adds.

“It’s ok to cry Thea,” Laurel finishes. “Just know that everyone is safe.”

Thea does cry, letting out all the heartbreak she’s felt since the day she lost her brother, feeling safer in the arms of her two brothers, her sister, and her nephew then she ever has before.

“I love you guys.”

________________________________________

Oliver eventually pulls away from Thea, letting his mother hug him close.

Oliver hugs her back, because even if they are starting to have their differences, Oliver will always love his mother.

Wills sneaks out of the hug, and makes his way upstairs, probably to pack up their meager things.

Oliver wants to laugh, because of course Wills heard the entire conversation between him and Laurel. The boy is probably ecstatic.

Laurel and Tommy pull Thea away for a separate conversation as Oliver starts to talk to his mom.

“Hey mom,” Oliver says. “There’s something I’ve got to tell you.”

“I’m giving you a security guard,” Moira insists. “It’s clear that you need security if you are ever going to leave the manor again.”

“What about William?” 

“He clearly wasn’t the target if he managed to get away Oliver. These were trained men Oliver, and it’s a miracle you are here right now.”

Oliver clenches his jaw in anger. “Mom, the only reason William wasn’t kidnapped either is because he ran away when everything happened, and Tommy and I kept them distracted so he could. They were likely after him too, considering he’s an heir to the company.”

Moira winces, and looks at the ground.

“He is an heir, right mom?”

“I just think … we should probably do a DNA test first. Just to be sure that…”

“Oliver growls. “I was the only person Sara was with before she died. Wills looks just like me. He’s my son! And even if he wasn’t my son by blood, he would still be my son! What is wrong with you?”

“I just want to be sure Oliver. The family company should stay in the family.”

“He is family!” Oliver rages. “What the hell is wrong with you mom? That’s your grandson!”

“I-”

“Save it mom. This is why I’m moving out. I’m gonna go help William pack.”

“But- you’re leaving now?”

“Yes mother,” Oliver says coldly. “I’m leaving now. And you better think about changing your attitude if you wanna have a relationship with me, or your grandson. You're lucky I don’t petition the court for custody of Thea, since you are letting her do drugs. Which ends by the way. Now!”

“I’m not letting her-”

“She’s doing them, isn’t she? You are so stuck in your own world to even notice that your daughter needs you!”

Moira winces again, and Oliver just scoffs.

“You need me too Oliver. I’m your mother.”

“I don’t need you. I did just fine without you. William and I will be fine without you. So it’s up to you what will happen next. Will you try to fix this, or will you let whatever relationship we have fester and die? It’s your choice.”

Oliver stalks off without another word, going into his room.

William barely even looks up, just handing his father the Hōzen that Oliver and Sara gave to him years ago.

“She needs it,” William says. “More than I ever did. I’m not saying give it to her today, not with everything else going on. But she needs to know she’s loved, like I do.”

Oliver nods, smiling at his son. “Thanks William.”

________________________________________

Laurel and Tommy pull Thea upstairs to her room, now that the girl has calmed down a bit.

“Thea,” Laurel says. “You know, you are always welcome in my home. You still have the key I gave you last year, right?”

Thea nods, instinctively reaching for her keys and grabbing the one to Laurel’s apartment.

“And the one to my place too?” Tommy adds.

Thea nods again, grabbing his key.

Laurel smiles at her. “Good. I want you to know you can use those keys at any time, for any reason. Or you can call either of us, and we will come pick you up.”

“You’ve got us Thea. You will always have us. And now you have Oliver too,” Tommy says. “We just want you to know that.”

“Yeah, I know, but why are you guys telling me that? Unless … is Oliver moving out?”

Laurel gets a guilty look on her face, and nods.

Thea frowns, trying to not let the tears pool up in her eyes.

“Thea, he’s still gonna be here for you,” Tommy says. “You never lived with me, but you are still my little sister.”

“Yeah, I guess but … I just got him back. Oliver was my favorite person growing up. The one family member who actually treated me like family. I just don’t want to lose any time with him. I just got him back. And I know he’s got to take care of William, and that he comes first but-”

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door.

“Thea?” Oliver asks. “Can I come in?”

Thea wipes the tears out of her eyes. “It’s open.”

Oliver comes in, and Thea is mildly surprised to see that William isn’t with him.

Oliver walks over to her, kneeling down in front of the couch so he’s at her eye level.

“Did Laurel tell you?”

Thea nods, and she opens her mouth to speak, but she has to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying instead.

Oliver leans up, kissing her on the forehead. “I’ll be right back. Pack a bag.”

Oliver disappears out of the room, only whispering to Laurel and Tommy that they should lock the door and try to keep Thea distracted until he gets back.

Oliver walks out of the room with steely determination, and William arrives in his place just a few moments later, smiling at everyone.

“Dad will take care of everything,” William says, sounding so confident that no one would dare tell him differently. “He always does.”

William walks over to Thea, prodding the teen until she begins to pack some things into an overnight bag.

Meanwhile, Oliver has stormed back over to his still shocked mother, as Walter attempts to comfort his wife.

“Thea is coming to stay with me for a while,” Oliver says firmly. “We’re going to stay with Laurel for a bit until I find a new place.”

“You can’t just take her Oliver,” Walter says. “We’re her parents.”

“Then prove to me you can do better,” Oliver growls at the pair. “You’re both so caught up in your fucking jobs … I was stranded on an island and I took better care of William. And I was by myself for half that time. I didn't have any help after Sara died.”

“If you took such good care of William, then why-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Oliver shouts. “You don’t get to judge me mother. I did everything in my power to protect William. But there were dangers on that island. The same things that killed Sara. I did my best to protect my son, and I have the scars to prove it. Don’t you dare throw that in my face when you have no right to judge me!”

Oliver takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Walter is shocked, both at Oliver’s rage and the fact that Moira would use William’s injury from the island against Oliver.

Moira just cries, not even recognizing the person in front of her.

“Who are you Oliver? Because I barely recognize you.”

“I became a different person to survive, mother. I spent ten years in hell. I am taking Thea to stay with me for a few nights. She will return when she wants too. If you do anything to stop her, I will take it to court. Understand?”

Oliver growls at the pair when they don’t answer him. “I said, do you understand?”

Walter and Moira both nod, and Oliver walks away without another word.

________________________________________

Everyone gets to Laurel’s apartment with little fanfare.

Oliver is still clearly angry, though you wouldn’t know it by the way he is talking and laughing with his sister.

Tommy and Laurel just feel relieved that Thea is finally getting out of that house. Things were better with Walter around, but Thea was still neglected and never treated like she was the most important thing in her mother’s life. It’s probably why the girl started getting involved with drugs and drinking. They would have taken her out of the house themselves, but they never had the legal right to do so. Neither does Oliver, but if it came down to it, he could take the issue to court and with Thea’s help, he could probably win.

William is happy because he always imagined this. He heard stories about Laurel and Tommy, and he remembers his Aunt Thea from his past self’s memories. Now William just has to get a few people back, and they will finally have the family his father deserves.

Thea is ecstatic that someone in her family is finally putting her first. It’s a strange feeling, one Thea hasn’t felt in over ten years, and rarely even back then.

Laurel and Tommy start on dinner, as the three Queen’s start to set their stuff down in Laurel’s guest room.

Oliver offers to just sleep on the couch, but Thea and William vehemently disagree with that. William is used to sharing a bed, or not having a bed at all, and Thea just got her brother back and wants him as close as possible.

It’s a bit of a squeeze, but they’ll make it work for now.

The three make it back into the living room just as Quentin, Dinah, and Iris are all arriving.

William hugs all three of them, shocking Iris a bit but she takes it in stride.

Everyone settles down to dinner and has a much more enjoyable meal than last night. 

Which is strange, considering three people at the table either were kidnapped or almost kidnapped today.

But all three seem to be handling everything very well, especially little William.

The dinner makes this one of the most enjoyable nights of William’s life, and by the time he crawls into bed with his dad and aunt, he has what feels like a permanent smile plastered on his face.

________________________________________

Laurel yawns as she says goodbye to Iris and Tommy, closing the door as they leave.

She notices a text from Barry, asking her to call him if she gets a chance.

Laurel decides it’s the least she can do, considering what Iris and Barry did to get her mother here.

Laurel crawls into bed, ringing Barry, who answers almost immediately.

“Hey,” he greets. “How is it going?”

Laurel laughs. “You’re calling because you saw the news, right?”

“Yeah,” Barry says. “Is Tommy ok? I texted him earlier and he said he was fine, but I can’t tell if he’s lying or not.”

“He seems to be handling it pretty well. He was unconscious for pretty much all of it, so that probably helps. Honestly, I think he was more worried for William than himself.”

“How did William handle it?”

“He handled so well Barry. Like a pro. At the first sign of danger, he just took off, remembering how to get to my office which they had driven by just a few minutes before. He rushed inside, and according to Iris, he immediately got to work on securing the doors.”

“Yeah, Iris told me all of that. It sounds insane, that a nine-year-old could handle a crisis so well.”

Laurel makes a sound of agreement.

“What about you Laurel? How are you handling everything?”

“So, apparently I’m a godmother now,” Laurel says. “And that’s just the beginning.”

Barry laughs. “Well, at least we know Oliver is smart enough to make some good choices every once in a while. If he made you William’s godmother, he must have a good head on his shoulders. What else has happened? Because it’s been less than 48 hours and so much has already happened.”

“Oliver and William moved out of the manor and into the guest room, and Oliver yelled at Moira until he was allowed to bring Thea with him.”

“Thea’s staying with you?” Barry asks. “Like permanently?”

“I don’t know, but it’s a start,” Laurel says. “I’m just glad she’s out of that house.”

“Yeah me too. I love that kid, but in the last few years …”

Laurel knows what Barry is trying to say. Thea started acting out when she got to high school. Laurel and Tommy have been able to help the girl a bit, but there is only so much that they can do if Moira isn’t willing to help.

“Hopefully Oliver being back will help,” Laurel says. “He already seems like a better parent than Moira, and more willing to be there for Thea when she needs it.”

“That’s good. I’m happy for Thea. And for you Laurel.”

“Yeah, I’m happy for me too. Though, I’m starting to wonder when I’m going to snap, because the last 48 hours have been some of the most hectic of my life.”

“That’s the other reason I was calling,” Barry says. “Joe, Patty, and I talked to my captain, and I was wondering if you would want me to-”

“Yes,” Laurel interrupts her friend. “Please come Barry. I wasn’t going to say anything, but I could really use some support and I know mom could too.”

Barry laughs. “Good, because I’ve got a train ticket already, and I’m getting in at noon tomorrow. Can you get someone to pick me up?”

“Of course. Do you need a place to stay?”

“I’ll probably just get a hotel,” Barry admits. “Quentin’s already got Dinah and Iris, and you’ve got Oliver, Thea, and William. I’ll look up some prices later.”

“Barry, I don’t want you to pay for a hotel unless you really want to. My pullout couch is still open, or I’ll dig out the air mattress. You can even use my bed. I just really want you to stay here with me. It’s been months since we’ve seen each other in person.”

Barry and Laurel have bonded over the years, and even though they both often say they’re more like cousins, everyone who knows them knows they are lying. Laurel is Barry’s sister (along with Iris) and Barry is Laurel’s brother. 

No one can convince Iris, Dinah, Quentin, or Joe otherwise.

“Ok Laurel, if you insist. But I’m cooking while I’m there. It’s the least I can do.”

“That sounds more like a punishment than a gift Barry.”

“Well, no breakfast for you,” Barry says.

“No wait-”

“That’s what I thought.”

Laurel laughs, before letting out another yawn.

“Go to bed Laurel. I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“I love you Barry.”

“Love you too Laurel. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Laurel is out before her head hits her pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that commented on this story! I have no idea how much of this I'm going to write, but I have a rough outline for most of the series (up to Crisis and directly after) if I decide to run with it. If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to comment them. Unless they directly go against what I'm planning, I'll definitely listen to them and see if I can fit them in.

Laurel wakes up early the next morning, knowing she’ll have to get to the office early if she wants to go with Iris and Dinah to pick up Barry.

She’s surprised to find that Wills is already up, sitting in her living room watching TV.

“Hey Aunt Laurel,” Wills greets, not even looking up from the TV. “Dad is out, he went for a run. Thea is still asleep.”

“What are you doing up this early?” Laurel asks.

“Sun rose about 15 minutes ago,” Wills answers. “I’m just glad dad didn't make me go on a run with him this morning. I rarely get a day off. Dad made some breakfast if you want before you go to work.”

Laurel is surprised by that, and grateful too. It saves her a few minutes and lets her actually enjoy her morning routine instead of rushing through it.

She loads up a plate and sits next to her nephew.

Wills almost instinctively leans into her, though not so much as to impede her ability to eat.

“Thanks for letting us stay Aunt Laurel.”

“Of course Wills. You’re family.”

Wills looks up from the TV and smiles at her. He doesn’t say anything else before turning back to the screen.

They sit there for a few minutes, just enjoying the calm before the day begins.

“Do you usually go into work this early?” Wills asks.

Laurel shakes her head. “No, not usually, but my friend Barry is coming to visit for a bit, and if I wanna take a longer lunch so I can pick him up, I need to get there earlier. What are you gonna do today?”

Wills’ interest is clearly piqued at the mention of Barry, but it’s gone quickly so Laurel decides to not worry about it for now.

“I don’t know. I wanna give Dad some time with Thea, and there’s some stuff he wants to take care of, but I don’t know what to do with myself here. Back on the island, there was always work to be done, and whenever I did get a bit of free time, I could just go to the beach and relax. But now … I don’t know what to do.”

Laurel frowns. “If you want, I guess you could come into the office with me. At least until I pick up Barry, and then you could go with him and Iris. Only if you want though.”

“Really?” Wills asks, clearly excited. “Could I?”

“Yeah, of course. I just have to ask your dad?”

“He already said yes. I asked before he left this morning.”

Laurel stares incredulously at her nephew before throwing her head back and laughing.

Because that is totally something Sara would do.

It takes a couple of minutes for Laurel to stop laughing, with Wills just beaming at her the entire time.

“Ok, go put your shoes on. I’ve got to leave soon if I’m going to beat traffic.”

________________________________________

Thea wakes up, and notices that both Oliver and William aren’t in the bedroom with her.

“Morning people,” she groans, rolling out of bed and walking out the door.

“Ollie? Laurel?”

“Just me,” Oliver calls out. “I’m in the kitchen.”

Thea walks into the kitchen, sitting at the counter, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Bacon or sausage?” Oliver asks his bleary-eyed sister.

Thea is only just realizing that Oliver is standing at the stove, cooking breakfast for her. “Both?” She asks hopefully.

Oliver chuckles, and gets to work.

“Where’s Laurel and William?” Thea asks.

“Laurel has work, and William decided to tag along with her. I’m 90% sure he tricked her into agreeing with her. I swear, that boy is so like Sara sometimes it’s uncanny.”

Thea giggles, and even though she only has vague memories of Laurel’s sister, she remembers enough to know that Oliver is telling the truth.

“Apparently they are going to pick up her friend Barry later today too.”

“Oh, Barry’s coming into town?” Thea asks excitedly. “Is he staying here? I was wondering how long it would take him to convince his boss to let him come.”

“Ok, who is this Barry, and why does everyone love him?” Oliver asks. “I mean, I know who he is, but everyone seems to love him. Laurel, Tommy, Dinah, even Quentin, and now you too.”

“Barry’s the best,” Thea answers. “Just a really good guy. Damaged just like the rest of us, but you wouldn’t even know it until you really get close with him. He filled a void for both Dinah and Laurel after … you know. And they did the same for him. Quentin just loves him because he’s good for Laurel. Tommy loves him because Barry is actively helping him with his crush on Laurel, and they’re just good friends. And for me … Barry is just a really good guy. Tommy and Laurel were really there for me after everything, and Barry was always there for Laurel. So he was there for me too. He’s probably one of the best people I know.”

Oliver whistles. “That’s high praise Thea. And it sounds like I owe Barry a lot.”

“Yeah, so no acting intimidating around him. You won’t scare him off, and you shouldn’t try, intentional or not. He’s gonna be around for Wills and you just because you are Laurel’s family. You don’t really have a choice in the matter.”

“Now, why does that sound like a threat?”

“It’s not,” Thea laughs. “It’s a promise. But a good one.”

“I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it until we meet him,” Oliver says, serving Thea a plate of food.

Thea digs into the breakfast, surprised her brother can cook so well. 

Someone knocks on the door, and Oliver walks over to answer it.

“Mr. Queen,” Someone at the door says in greeting, and Thea strains her head looking around the corner until she can make out who it is.

“Oh Diggle, it’s you,” Thea says, mildly surprised. “Mom put her best on this, didn't she?”

Dig smiles at her in greeting, before turning back to Oliver. “Mr. Queen, I am your bodyguard.”

Oliver groans, but let’s Diggle in.

Diggle walks over to Thea, and she hugs her favorite security guard.

“Mr. Diggle, I appreciate you doing your job, but-” Oliver starts to say.

Diggle politely cuts him off. “All due respect Mr. Queen, but I’m being paid to watch you, so you might as well use me.”

Oliver looks annoyed, before getting a thoughtful look on his face. “Fine, but if either Thea or William are around when there’s danger, they should be your first priority.”

“Of course sir.”

“And please don’t call me sir.”

Thea laughs at the exchange between the two. “This is the start to a beautiful friendship.”

Both men stare at her, clearly not agreeing with her sentiment.

“What? Is ‘bromance’ the preferred word now or something?”

Oliver groans and Diggle rolls his eyes so far into the back of his head, he’s afraid he’s gonna meet his maker.

“Teenagers,” both men say simultaneously.

“Hey!”

________________________________________

Laurel was worried at first about bringing Wills with her to the office, especially after everything that happened yesterday.

She was not expecting for Wills to single-handedly boost morale at the office to an all-time high.

As people start to walk into the office, they flock to the boy. Wills takes it in stride, thanking each person for letting him take over the CRNI yesterday in an emergency situation. He also converses with all of them, telling everyone that what they are doing is incredibly brave, and they should be proud.

“My dad once told me that the best thing a person could do with their life is dedicating it to protecting the people who need it. And even though I don’t entirely understand the law, I understand how helpful or harmful it can be to a person. You guys are protecting people, the people who truly need to be helped,” Wills says to the newest crop of interns, each one of the pre-law students enraptured by the boy in front of them. “It’s incredible what you guys are doing, and I hope you do it for a long time.”

“He’s a natural,” Joanna says, walking over to her friend. 

“Yeah, he is,” Laurel agrees

“He gets that from your side of the family,” Joanna insists. “I’ve seen you like that, with people hanging onto your words like a lifeline. It’s a gift you both share.”

Laurel blushes. 

“And you’re gonna need it,” Joanna continues before Laurel can protest. “Because we just got something from Hunt’s lawyers. He filed a change of venue. We are now in front of Judge Grell.”

Laurel sighs. “Hunt funded Grell’s re-election campaign. He’s got Grell in his back pocket.”

“It’s fun being your friend,” Joanna says. “I get to be the one to tell you I told you so. A lot.”

“Jo, Adam Hunt is not smarter than me.”

“No, he’s just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies.”

“We don’t need to go outside the law-”

“To find justice,” Joanna finishes. “Your Dad’s favorite jingle. I know it by heart. Sadly, it’s not always true.”

“Well, let’s make it true.”

Laurel gets back to work, not even noticing that Wills was carefully listening to their conversation.

“Adam Hunt,” Wills whispers to no one. “He’s on the list. Maybe he should be up first.”

________________________________________

“I still don’t know how you got me to agree to this Thea,” Oliver complains. “Or how you got Tommy to agree.”

“Oh hush, it’s not that bad,” Thea says, shoving more clothes into Oliver’s waiting arms.

Oliver groans and lets his sister push him into a dressing room.

“If you stopped complaining, it would go faster,” Tommy chimes in.

“It would go a lot faster if you weren’t here making my life either Tommy. Don’t act like half the clothes Thea just gave me weren’t your suggestions.”

Diggle holds in a snort from the corner, where he’s been watching the three bicker for the last hour or so.

“Oliver, you need clothes. They are an actual necessity. So stop complaining.”

“Clothes are a necessity,” Oliver agrees, stepping out of the dressing room in the first outfit, and doing a little spin when Thea twirls her finger at him. “Being treated like a dress up doll isn’t.”

“I bet my godson wouldn’t complain this much,” Tommy says. “The pants are nice. The shirt is a disaster. He looks better in darker colors.”

Thea nods in agreement.

“Wills wouldn’t complain this much for Laurel,” Oliver says. “He would for you. I gave him permission to act like a brat to his godfather.”

“What? That’s not fair Ollie!”

Oliver just chuckles, walking back into the dressing room.

“Don’t worry Tommy. I’m sure he’s just teasing you. Probably,” Thea says.

“I’m not. And William can be a real handful when he feels like it. Good luck.”

Diggle actually does snort this time.

“Great, even Diggle thinks I’m a joke,” Tommy complains. “I’m so screwed.”

No one disagrees with him, which just causes Tommy to complain even more.

Thea turns to Diggle. “And you say I’m the teenager? They complain more than I ever had.”

“To be fair Miss Queen, you complain quite a lot too.”

Tommy and Oliver burst into laughter, as Thea gets a scandalized look on her face.

“Diggle!”

“Yes Miss Queen?”

________________________________________

Iris and Dinah swing by the CRNI at around 11:30, picking up both Laurel and William before setting off to the train station.

“Are you guys sure I’m not intruding?” William asks. “I mean, I don’t even know the guy, and he’s your family. Maybe I shouldn’t have come.”

But the truth is, William is almost desperate to see Barry. It was almost a lifetime ago, but he still remembers Barry Allen fighting for till his last breath to protect him. He remembers Dad’s friend, and his favorite hero when he was growing up.

And his child-like idolization of the Flash only grew when he met the man behind the mask.

“Of course we want you there William,” Dinah says. “Barry is almost like a son to me. So in a way, he’s your family too.”

“My brother will love you William,” Iris says. “Trust me, you are not intruding. Barry is ecstatic at the thought of meeting you and Oliver.”

“Barry is family,” Laurel insists. “He’s my family, and you’re my family so you’ll be his family too. Plus, he has a heart too big for his own good. Don’t worry Wills. He’ll love you just as much as the rest of us do.”

William smiles at all three of them, thanking them.

Soon the car is parked, and all the Lances (and Lance adjacent in the case of Iris) are piling out of the car to greet Barry.

They barely make it to the main entrance of the station, before they see a man almost trip over his suitcase as he rushes towards them.

Iris and Laurel both laugh, rushing towards him as they do.

Dinah hangs back for now with William, letting the two girls greet their surrogate brother.

Barry finally just gives up with flailing with his suitcase, dropping it completely and opening his arms up to Laurel and Iris as they hug him.

Laurel clings to Barry, not having seen him for months now. Iris backs away after a few seconds, letting those two have their moment.

“I missed you Barry,” Laurel says to him.

“I missed you too Laurel.”

“They’re really close, aren’t they?” William asks his grandmother. 

Dinah nods. “Yeah. After everything happened with your mom … we all kind of fell apart. Barry helped put a lot of the pieces back together, for both Laurel and me. He’s one of the best people you’ll ever meet.”

William already knows that. Barry is a hero, one of the first to lead after his dad in the last lifetime.

Barry and Laurel eventually separate, and Dinah walks over to them, pulling Barry into another hug.

Barry laughs, hugging her back. “Is everything going ok Dinah?”

“Better than I could’ve ever imagined,” Dinah answers. “Thank you Barry, for helping me get here.”

“Of course. It’s the least I could do.”

The two separate, and Barry notices William. He looks over at Laurel, as if asking for permission. Laurel nods quickly, and Barry smiles at her in thanks before approaching the boy. He squats down, so he can be at eye-level with the nine-year-old. “Hi William. My name is Barry Allen. I’m a friend of your Grandma’s and Aunt Laurel’s.”

William snorts. “Oh please, you aren’t their friend. You’re their family. Even I can see that.”

Barry grins at the boy. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s nice to meet you William. I’m glad you are home. I know you’ll love it in Star City, because Laurel would accept nothing less for her favorite nephew.”

“I’m her only nephew,” William laughs. 

“Well, that just means that I’m definitely telling the truth.”

William laughs again, before throwing all his nerves and anxiety over his past life to the wind and throwing himself at Barry, wrapping his arms around the man.

Barry catches him easily. He looks confused at first, but takes it in stride, hugging the boy back.

William bites back the quiet sobs that threaten to escape his mouth as he hugs the last human being he ever saw in his last lifetime and decides to just be grateful for the opportunity to fix it.

Barry Allen won’t die in this universe.

Neither will dad, or aunt Laurel, or grandma and grandpa, or aunt Thea, or uncle Tommy, or anyone else William cares about.

He can’t lose everyone all over again. 

He just can’t.

________________________________________

Dinah decides to take Iris, Barry, and William on a tour of the city, even though both Iris and Barry have been here before.

William insists on visiting Queen Consolidated, stubbornly refusing any other destinations until they visit that building first.

The four almost get held up by security, but William just laughs in one of the security guard’s face, points to his eyepatch, and tells him to call John Diggle to let them through.

The blushing and apologetic security guard lets them through, and the four stride into the building.

They barely make it to the lobby before they see a set of familiar faces.

“Barry!” Thea exclaims, rushing over to the man and hugging him.

“Hey kid,” Barry greets, hugging Thea back. “How’s life going for you post-Queen manor?”

Thea laughs. “Better than it’s been in a long time Barry. Oliver and I were spending the day together, but he had something he wanted to take care of in the office.”

The truth is that Oliver and Wills were using Queen Consolidated to meet up before Oliver goes on his first official outing as a vigilante. Oliver had long ago gotten used to his son being a wealth of information, and he wouldn’t even consider going out on his first mission without checking with the boy first, even if just for his own peace of mind. 

Thea pulls away from the hug with Barry, letting Tommy approach the man and hug him too.

“William is great. He’s just the sweetest boy,” Tommy adds. “A spitfire too. And you are looking at his new godfather.”

“Wow, congratulations Tommy,” Barry says to his friend. “You’ll do a great job.”

“Hey guys?” Iris asks. “Where is William?”

Everyone frowns, looking around the lobby.

“He was right here with us,” Dinah says, clearly starting to get worried by her grandson’s disappearing act.

Thea gets a text message suddenly, looking down at her phone. “Apparently he’s with Ollie.”

“How in the world did he manage to sneak away without any of us noticing?”

William, meanwhile, is smirking as he steps into the elevator around the corner from his family and rides it to the 5th floor, where his dad is supposed to be.

It’s good to know he hasn’t gotten rusty. Talia would’ve come out of hiding just to whack him if he couldn’t sneak away from a group of civilians.

Wills finds his dad quickly when he steps off the elevator, launching himself at the man.

Oliver catches him easily, hugging him tightly. Even though he’s been spending the whole day with Thea and Tommy and has been enjoying himself (besides the shopping), it’s still hard to be away from his son for any length of time. After almost ten years of being constantly by each other’s sides, it’s hard to adjust to anything else.

“Hey dad!” Wills greets. 

“Hey bud!” Oliver says, beaming at his son. “How has your day been?” 

“Really good! I got to spend time with Laurel and her friend Joanna at the CRNI,” William says, before dropping his voice to a low whisper, “Go after Adam Hunt.”

Wills’ voice quickly returns to his normal cheerful tone. “And I got to meet Barry. He’s really nice. He’s gonna fit in really well. And you’ll like him too, I promise. As long as you aren’t being moody.”

Oliver rolls his eyes at his son. “I am not moody Wills.”

“You so are!”

Oliver sets his son down, and Wills notices John Diggle approaching them. “Bodyguard?” 

Oliver nods.

“We could definitely do worse.”

Oliver nods again. 

“Want me to get rid of him?” Wills asks his father in another low whisper.

Oliver smiles at his son, nodding for a third time. “If you could.”

Wills smiles back. 

“Mr. Queen, I believe your family and friends are waiting for you downstairs,” Diggle says.

“I’m afraid I’m going to be stuck here all-day Mr. Diggle. But William and Thea will be leaving with everyone else shortly.”

“Which means you’re with us,” William says. “My guess is dad made you promise that Thea and I came first. So, it looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of the day.”

Diggle looks between the two, unhappy with how he’s being pawned off but not knowing how to argue.

William grabs Diggle’s sleeve. “Come on John. We have to go. Everyone is probably worried after I snuck away.”

Oliver laughs, making sure to send a text to Thea to tell everyone that William is safe. Of course he just disappeared on them. He’s such a showoff.

Diggle reluctantly follows the boy as Willaim pulls him towards the elevator with a surprising amount of strength.

“Bye dad! See you later. Love you!”

“I love you too Wills! Stay safe!”

“You too.”

________________________________________

Everyone watches with amusement as Thea and William seem to both compete for Barry’s attention, as the three play an arcade game together.

“Thea is happier than I’ve seen her in years,” Tommy comments to Dinah and Iris. “Between Oliver coming back, moving out of the manor, and meeting William, she’s like a whole new person. Not to mention you guys all coming to town.”

“Oh please,” Iris says. “That last part is all Barry. That goofball could bond with an evil version of himself if you gave him enough time. He’s certainly determined enough.”

Tommy and Dinah laugh, and watch the scene in front of them.

Diggle is a bit distracted though, as the three play a multiplayer shooting game together.

William is hitting every single target and not wasting any of his ammo. He did a good job of showing surprise and intrigue when he was first shown the game, but he adjusted very quickly.

And sure, some of that could be because kids are very adaptable, but William seems to be even more adaptable than usual.

Plus, none of that would explain his incredible shooting skills, especially given his lack of vision in his right eye. Thea and Barry have both given up trying to beat the boy, instead trying to get a higher combined score than him.

They are losing. Badly.

William just laughs as he mows down another zombie in the game with one hit, as both Barry and Thea struggle to take theirs down.

“Do you guys need some help?” William asks teasingly.

Dinah winces, her eyes welling up as a sad smile crosses her face.

“Dinah?” Iris asks. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just …”

“That’s something Sara would have said,” Tommy guesses. “Almost word for word. Same tone. Same everything.”

“He’s so much like her,” Dinah agrees, wiping a few tears out of her eyes. “And it’s a good thing, it really is. It’s just …it’ll be hard. William is going to be a constant reminder of what I lost.”

Iris and Tommy frown at her, and Barry seems to notice this, tapping out of the game and handing the controller to Iris. William and Thea quickly start a new game, only a little perturbed by the switch of players.

Thea quickly adjusts though, considering her new partner is a much better shot than Barry.

Barry carefully leads Dinah away, making sure that she is out of earshot of William. Tommy follows, trusting Diggle to watch over William and Thea.

“Hey Dinah, wanna talk about it?” Barry asks.

Dinah shrugs. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, how about you don’t say what you just said,” Barry starts. “Like ever again. Especially not around William.”

Dinah flinches, and Tommy eyes widen as he just realizes what the boy could have inferred if he heard what Dinah had said.

William may seem strong and mature, but Tommy knows that one of the first things the boy asked Quentin when he met his grandfather was, “You don’t wish that she had never gone on the boat?”. 

The boy is still clearly mourning his mother and is incredibly worried that his family would not want him simply because he isn’t Sara. And Dinah wasn’t trying to reinforce that fear in her grandson, but if he overheard her … it wouldn’t be good for anyone.

“I didn't mean-” Dinah starts to defend.

“Shh,” Barry interrupts. “I know you didn't Dinah. I’m just telling you this so that you know in the future. If you ever need to talk about how William is a reminder of what you lost, talk to me privately or even a therapist. Don’t mention it to Laurel or Quentin. And especially not to William. We do not want him to feel like he’s unwanted or unloved. Because I know that’s not true. I know you want him and love him.”

“I do!” Dinah insists. “Of course I do. He’s my grandson. He’s family.”

Barry smiles at her. “Of course he is Dinah. Which is why we are going to do everything in our power not to hurt him, ok?”

Dinah nods profusely.

“As for what you said, I think you are looking at it wrong. Don’t look at William as a reminder of what you lost, but more a reminder of what you had. You probably never thought you would hear that sarcasm again, did you?”

Dinah shakes her head. “No. After Sara … I never thought I would hear her specific brand of sarcasm or snark again. But William clearly inherited it from her.”

“Exactly. That’s something William is a reminder of. He’s a reminder of the good parts of Sara. The best parts. He’s a piece of her in your life. And you can latch onto that until you can love William as a completely different person from Sara. Because he deserves at least one good grandmother.”

Dinah winces again at Barry’s kindhearted scolding, and even Tommy is surprised by how gentle, yet blunt his friend’s delivery was.

Barry kisses Dinah on the cheek. “One day you’ll love him the way he deserves Dinah. Just keep working towards it. And don’t do anything to hurt him before that.”

Barry hugs her tightly, letting Dinah process everything he just said.

Back over at the game, Diggle has noticed how Iris and Thea are closing in on William’s score. The boy’s game seems to have faltered, his hand not quite as steady as before.

It’s almost like his mind is in a completely different place, and all the shots he’s taking are just natural rather than any thought being put into them.

William didn't let tears pool in his eyes when his grandmother said he was a constant reminder of her loss. Of her dead daughter.

Of his mother.

William won’t cry now, even as he listens as Barry gently admonishes his grandmother.

He’s silently grateful that someone recognized how that would make him feel. Someone besides dad and probably aunt Laurel.

And Barry gave a great speech to Dinah, and hopefully she takes it to heart.

But she’ll probably still feel the loss of her daughter whenever she looks at him.

And that … William just hopes not everyone feels like that.

He couldn’t handle that. One of his greatest regrets is the loss of his mother. If his family is constantly reminded of their loss whenever he’s around … maybe he’s better off not being around as much.

Maybe Grandpa and aunt Laurel feel the same way as Dinah. 

William cheers as the game ends and he manages to beat the combined scores of Thea and Iris by the smallest of margins.

It’s a hollow sound, but no one knows him well enough yet to recognize that.

________________________________________

Oliver watches silently from above as Adam Hunt walks toward his limo with his gaggle of bodyguards.

He growls when the man mentions Adam Hunt mentions Laurel and tells his assistant to “fix” that situation. 

No one is going to lay a finger on Laurel. Laurel is his best friend, and more importantly, she’s a sister to Thea and William’s aunt.

No one will hurt Laurel.

Oliver lets his arrows fly, dispatching the bodyguards quickly.

Adam Hunt barely makes it into his car before Oliver shoots an arrow through the window and drags him out by force.

He watches as Adam Hunt pathetically begs for his life.

Oliver almost scoffs. “You’re gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 p.m. tomorrow night.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’m gonna take it,” Oliver insists. “And you won’t like how.”

Oliver stalks off without another word, only shooting a warning arrow at the man as he tries to threaten him.

Oliver grimaces as he walks away. Wills was definitely right about Hunt. He was going after Laurel, which means he just got bumped to the top of the list.

________________________________________

William insists on situating himself between Barry and Laurel as they lounge on the couch, with Thea on Laurel’s other side. Diggle had already left for the day, once Thea and William promised to not leave the apartment. Iris, Dinah, and Tommy went to go pick up Quentin and dinner for all of them, everyone too tired to cook.

William falls asleep, leaning against his aunt, and laying his legs on Barry’s lap. Thea is similarly passed out, her head resting on Laurel's shoulder.

Eventually William shifts so he is practically laying on both Laurel and Barry, holding Thea’s hand in his sleep.

“He’s certainly affectionate, isn’t he?” Barry comments.

Laurel nods. “Yeah he is. Kinda like you.”

Barry blushes and doesn’t respond. Laurel just chuckles at the look of embarrassment on his face.

Barry looks down at the boy, a small frown on his face. “Do you think he’s asleep?” Barry almost whispers.

Laurel nods, shifting a bit to make sure. “Yeah, he’s out. What is it?”

“Sometime soon you need to talk to him, preferably one-on-one. I’m talking a serious, tear-jerker conversation about how happy you are to have him in your life and how he isn’t just a constant reminder of the pain of losing Sara.”

Laurel frowns deeply. “Barry, what the hell happened?”

“Dinah doesn’t know the right things to say,” Barry says cryptically. “At first I didn't think William heard anything, but he clearly did. He’s been a bit off all afternoon. Not as enthusiastic.”

“What did mom say?” Laurel asks.

Barry sighs quietly. “She said, ‘William is going to be a constant reminder of what I lost.’,” Barry quotes. “She didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but …”

Laurel’s nostrils flare as she pulls William a little closer. “That’s the last thing he needs to hear,” Laurel whispers angrily. “What was she thinking?”

“She wasn’t. She was just feeling. And I already told her off Laurel, I want you to talk with William. Make sure he knows you don’t feel that way. Maybe encourage your dad to do the same.”

“I will,” Laurel promises. “Maybe not tonight, but tomorrow at least. I’ll make sure William knows he isn’t a reminder of what we’ve lost or even a reminder at all. I’ll make sure he knows he’s family.”

William, who unbeknownst to everyone else is still awake, starts to tear up as Laurel says that, subtly shifting closer to his aunt and Barry.

Before anything else can be said, the front door opens and Oliver walks in.

He looks around the living room, smiling at the sight of Wills and Thea relaxed, even though Wills is clearly awake.

Laurel, on the other hand, seems almost angry. Her face is stony, and her eyes are sharp.

The other man on the couch, who must be Barry, is looking at Laurel with worry, barely even glances at Oliver at first.

Oliver walks over, catching the duo’s attention. Laurel smiles at him weakly, but it’s really the stranger that takes him off guard.

He’s got the lower half of Wills on his lap, his son completely content as he lays partially on top of the man. Wills is rarely this content, only being so relaxed around a few people. A list that only barely spans more than one hand, even if the dead are included.

Oliver, Sara, Shado, Slade, Anatoly, and Talia, even though the last woman still hasn’t received the pleasure of calling William by his nickname.

Oliver was expecting William to bond with people relatively quickly, but not this quickly and not to this degree.

Laurel makes the most sense, considering how the boy grew up with stories of his aunt. Thea almost makes sense, being the boy’s aunt and also still a kid at heart herself.

But Barry is a virtual stranger. William must see something in the man, something that makes him trust Barry more than he trusts most people, including some of his blood relatives.

Oliver looks up at the man who is holding his son so gently and protectively.

He has a cautious smile on his face. A smile directed towards Oliver.

“Hi,” Barry greets. “My name is Barry Allen. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Oliver manages to say, tripping over his own words as he stares at the man in front of him.

Oliver is no longer ashamed to admit that he is attracted to men. 

And Barry Allen is a very attractive man. He’s got an adorable nerdy look going on, with his brunette hair being slightly messy though still somewhat tamed. His jawline is defined, and his smile is so bright Oliver muses on whether it would blind him if he was subjected to its full force.

And his eyes … they are bright blue, and Oliver can practically see determination swimming in their depths. Barry is not a pushover; Oliver can see that clearly. He may not look it, but Oliver can tell the man can probably be quite assertive when he decides to be. He would have to be if he is as close with Laurel as everyone says.

But perhaps the most attractive thing about Barry is how soft, yet strong he looks with Wills laying on top of him. He reminds Oliver of Laurel, able to comfort but also able to make someone feel safe just with their very presence.

Naturally, Oliver is awestruck.

Though, it clearly comes off as disinterest, as Barry’s smile falters just a bit.

Oliver scrambles for something else to say, trying to fix this blunder he made, before finally deciding that he’s probably only making things worse as he silently stares at the man. So, he quietly gets up and leaves the room.

He can see a small smirk on Wills’ face as he leaves, and he can almost hear the boy giggle.

Oliver groans, closing the door behind him. His son totally knew he would make a fool of himself. 

Wills gets that from his mother, the ability to embarrass him beyond all belief.

He’s never going to live this down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is actually reading this, but if you are, thank you so much. I finally finished the first episode, but the ones after this won't take nearly as long to cover. I hope everyone who is reading this is enjoying it, and if you are please leave a quick comment or a kudo, as that makes my day and encourages me to write even more.

“Was that … normal?” Barry asks hesitantly, after Oliver practically fled the room.

Wills tries to stifle his laughter as he pretends he’s still asleep, but he doesn’t last long.

Laurel and Barry both stare at him as the boy wakes up in a fit of laughter, wiping tears out of his eyes when he finishes.

“Oh god, that was priceless!”

“Wills? You were awake?” Laurel asks.

“Since dad came in, yeah,” Wills lies. “I wanted to see what he would do when he met Barry. My dad, the ever entertaining and prickly cactus. Don’t worry Barry. He likes you; he just doesn’t know how to show it.”

Barry seems confused, but just nods. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

Laurel is about to say something else when her phone buzzes. She picks it up, frowning as she reads a text message.

Suddenly Oliver is walking back into the living room, his own phone in hand. “Hey Laurel, did you-”

“Yeah,” Laurel says, a frown still on her face. “Why is she throwing a party? And this last minute too.”

“Who’s throwing a party?” Barry asks. 

“Moira,” Laurel answers. “She’s throwing a party to celebrate Oliver’s return and Wills too.”

“Let me guess, I’m an afterthought,” Wills says.

Oliver’s clenched jaw and the stony look on Laurel’s face says enough.

“So she’s throwing a party for you two,” Barry says, pointing to Oliver and William. “But really it’s just for Oliver. And this party is in about 24 hours and this is the first time any of you have heard about it.”

“Basically,” Laurel says.

“Pretty much,” William agrees.

Oliver just nods. 

“Well … I hate her. I’m supposed to hate her, right?”

William beams at Barry and Laurel just chuckles.

Thea lets out a loud groan. “Can y’all shut up? I’m trying to sleep.”

Thea hides her face against Laurel’s side, and Laurel wraps her arm around the teen.

“So, are we going?” Laurel asks. 

William shrugs. “I can cause chaos either way, so I’m flexible.”

Oliver groans. “William, no.”

William gives his father an exasperated pout, and Oliver just sighs again.

“Fine,” Wills relents. “Then I say we go. It might be fun, and I’ve never been to a party before.”

Laurel and Barry frown at the boy, who just pointedly ignores them.

Thea opens her eyes, glaring at all of them. “That’s it, I’m going to bed. Especially now that I have to go to a stupid party tomorrow.”

Thea grumbles as she stumbles her way to the bedroom, not even bothering to close the door behind her as she collapses on the bed.

“Love you too Aunt Thea!” William sarcastically calls out after her.

Barry and Oliver snort as Laurel just rolls her eyes.

Thea mumbles something incomprehensible.

“She just called you a brat,” Oliver says to his son.

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

Barry and Laurel burst into laughter, and even Oliver chuckles along with them.

________________________________________

After everyone has come and gone with dinner, Barry and Thea walk into the living room to play video games together.

Barry looks pointedly at Laurel as he leaves the room, and Laurel nods in response.

Dinner had been … tense. If it hadn’t been for Barry, it could have been even worse, but Wills was clearly more on edge than the night before.

He barely even looked at his grandmother.

Oliver noticed this almost immediately, frowning at Wills and wondering what happened.

“Can you two come with me?” Laurel asks Oliver and Wills.

Both nod quickly, and they follow Laurel into her bedroom, where she closes the door behind her.

The first thing Laurel does is crouch down and pull Wills into a tight hug.

William is clearly surprised by the hug, but he adjusts quickly, relaxing into her embrace.

He buries his face in her hair, and Oliver comes over, wrapping both his son and Laurel in a hug. 

He doesn’t know what has gotten William so upset since he saw the boy this afternoon, but he knows enough about his son to know what he needs right now is to hug and probably cry it all out.

“She shouldn’t have said what she said Wills,” Laurel says soothingly to the boy. “She shouldn’t have said you reminded her of what she lost.”

Wills stiffens, and Oliver can’t stop the scowl that appears on his face.

“But … is it true?” Wills whispers.

Laurel shakes her head. “Of course not Wills. You aren’t a reminder of anything. You are your own person. You’re my nephew and Sara’s son, but before all that, you are Wills. And I love you for it. Ok?”

“I can’t be a reminder of what she lost. Of what you lost. I can’t do that. I just can’t be a reminder of the fact that my mom is dead!”

Wills’ legs give out beneath him as he starts to sob and cling to both his aunt and his dad. “I can’t do it aunt Laurel! I can’t be a reminder that she’s dead! I can’t … my mom is dead, and I don’t know what to do!”

Oliver’s arms are the only thing keeping his son from collapsing onto the floor. Tears are streaming down his face. Tears for the loss of his best friend and someone that Oliver trusted and loved so deeply. And tears for the pain that his son feels as he cries out for his dead mother.

And Laurel is barely holding herself together as she holds her nephew. “Wills-”

“And maybe it’s my fault,” Wills sobs. “Maybe it’s my fault she’s dead. Maybe if I was never born, she would still be alive, and everyone would be happier!”

An ugly whine escapes Oliver’s mouth as his son says that. “Wills-”

“Is it my fault dad? Is she dead because of me?”

In his past life, Sara Lance was still alive. She survived the island with Oliver and was a part of the Legends team. But in this life, where she was his mother, she’s dead. And everyone is suffering because of it.

And the only thing that changed is him. He’s the reason his mom is dead.

“Sometimes I wish I died instead. Then everyone could be happy.”

Oliver breaks down when he hears Wills say that, barely able to keep himself upright.

“Wills, I love you!” Oliver insists. “And I need you. You are the most important person in my life. And you were the most important person in your mom’s too.”

Laurel gently holds Wills’ head so he’s looking at her. “Wills, it is not your fault. Sara is not dead because of you. And you are not a consolation prize. You are the best parts of my sister and your dad. You are your own person. Someone who deserves to live and be loved and be happy.”

William cries as Laurel gently caresses his face. “I just miss my mom!” William whines.

“I miss her too,” Laurel says. “Every day. And I wish we could have her back, but not at the price of you.”

“Never,” Oliver agrees. “Nothing is worth that.”

Both adults hug William close as he cries his heart out, just hoping that he believes what they said.

________________________________________

It takes almost an hour of crying before Wills finally collapses out of exhaustion.

Laurel quickly accepts the fact that Wills is not going to leave her side for the night, and that Oliver isn’t going to leave him.

So all three are laying in her bed together, with Wills squished between the two adults.

Wills has his face buried in his father’s chest, one of his hands clutching Laurel’s even in his sleep.

Oliver rests his head in his son’s hair, thankful that he’s able to hold him close.

“Ollie?” Laurel asks hesitantly. “Is Wills going to be ok?”

Oliver doesn’t know how to answer that. “I wish I could say yes. But ever since we’ve come back … Wills has been going through highs and lows. When he’s with you or Thea or Tommy or even Barry, he’s so happy he could burst. But then something happens and he’s hitting the ground harder as a result. It’s almost like the happiness he feels being back here is a double-edged sword.”

“The happier he is, the farther he falls?” Laurel guesses.

Oliver nods. “Yeah, exactly. And I don’t know how to help him. I don’t know what I’m doing Laurel.”

“Of course you do Ollie. You raised Wills for his entire life on that island. That makes you the best father ever in my book.”

Oliver grimaces. “I’m not that good of a father. Truthfully, William never needed much parenting. From the time he could walk and talk, he was taking care of himself. He’s amazing. So strong, and smart, and every good trait he could’ve gotten from Sara and I, he got tenfold. And that scares the hell out of me.”

Laurel frowns. “Why?”

“Because I don’t know how to help him. He’s incredible Laurel. The best person I’ve ever met. And I’m the luckiest guy in the world for being his dad. But I don’t deserve it. I’m not good enough for him.”

“Ollie, don’t say that. You are Wills’ parent. His father. And he loves you. I can see it in his eyes and in the way he interacts with you. He loves you more than life itself. He would be lost without you. Like Thea was. Like Tommy was. And me too.”

“Laurel-”

“You’re my best friend Oliver. Back then … we were never going to work together. But you were my closest friend. And I think we wanted to make us work because we would’ve been so good together, but it wasn’t meant to be. But you’re still my best friend Oliver. For the last ten years … without you and Sara, I was lost. I felt so alone. I had Tommy and my parents and Barry, and I tried to take care of Thea when I could, but I felt so alone sometimes. You and Sara were my rocks. And now you’re back. And I couldn’t be happier.”

Oliver is crying again when Laurel finishes. “It should’ve been me. Not Sara. She should’ve been the one to come back. She was better than me Laurel. So much better. You deserve better than me.”

Laurel reaches over with her free hand, wiping the tears out of Oliver’s eyes. “You and Wills are so alike. We always talk about how much he takes after Sara, but he takes after you too. You both hold the weight of the world on your shoulders. But you don’t have to. Let me help. Let other people help Oliver.”

“I don’t know how,” Oliver cries. “After Sara, she was … I don’t think words could describe how close we were. We raised Wills together. Everything we did was for him. Every breath we took, and every step walked-”

And every person we killed.

“-it was all for him. We worked towards one common goal. We were best friends. Partner. Confidants. We made each other better. And after I lost her …”

Oliver lets out a quiet sob, muffling it in Wills’ hair as he pulls his son even closer. Laurel gently caresses his face as he cries.

“I was so lost without her Laurel. I don’t know if I can let anyone else in. I don’t think I know how.”

“You do Ollie. You do. You just have to trust us.”

“I trust you Laurel.”

“I will always be there for you Ollie. And I’ll always be there for Wills too. Probably even faster than I’d be there for you.”

Oliver lets out a wet laughter, smiling at his friend.

“Yeah, that sounds good. He’s more important.”

“He’s the most important person in your life,” Laurel agrees. “And now mine too.”

“Laurel-”

“I’ve only known Wills for a few days now, but I can promise you that I’ll love that boy for the rest of my life. I will love and protect him with every fiber of my being and when that’s done, I’ll still have enough love leftover for my best friend too. Ok?”

“I love you Laurel.”

“I know you do Ollie. I love you too.”

________________________________________

Oliver and William sneak out of the apartment early the next morning, heading over to Oliver’s hideout in the old steel factory.

Anatoly’s shipment arrived yesterday, which means that all of their gear is there.

“We really need some tech support,” Wills says. “Especially if this is going to be a bigger operation. Also some lighting. Like a lot more lighting.”

Oliver chuckles. “Any more suggestions?”

“A mini-fridge?”

Oliver snorts, and pulls out his bow. “I’m a bit rusty, even after yesterday.”

“Which means I’m completely out of it,” Wills says. “Can I train? Pretty please!”

“Of course buddy. Just not the big one.”

Wills pouts. “But-”

“No Wills. I still can’t believe Talia trained you to use that thing. We don’t have the proper space in here for it yet.”

“You have a shooting range!”

“Yeah, but that stupid weapon of yours can reach several feet in every direction. Give me a week to get something setup and then you can start practicing again. But only under my supervision.”

Wills pouts. “You’re no fun. I’m gonna practice with my throwing knives. I can do that at least, right?”

Oliver rolls his eyes at his son’s petulance. “Of course. You know the drill. If you miss a tennis ball, it’s 100 pushups.”

“Yeah yeah,” Wills says dismissively. “I’m not gonna miss though.”

“We’ll see.”

Wills sticks his tongue out at his father, getting everything ready before launching the tennis balls so he can knock them down.

“Hey, could you cause a distraction with Diggle tonight?” Oliver asks his son as the boy throws the first knife

“Yeah probably,” Wills answers, not even looking up from his throwing. “Are you gonna be able to handle Adam Hunt with the party going on?”

Oliver nods. “He’s hired some extra protection, but nothing that I can’t handle.”

“Well, if you need, I could always go in as backu-”

“No,” Oliver cuts him off.

“But dad!”

“It’s too dangerous Wills.”

William snorts. “Oh please. I can take them and you know it.”

“I’m not risking you on a mission where you’re not needed Wills. Besides, you need more training.”

“Ok fine,” Wills grumbles. “Whatever.”

“I’m serious Wills. If you even get close to Adam Hunt, no training with your weapon for a month.”

Wills whispers something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Wills calls back in a sing-song voice. “And fine, I’ll be a good little boy and just distract your bodyguard so you can go rob a corrupt multi-millionaire and holy crap our lives are weird.”

“I still don’t know that I want you involved in this at all.”

“Too late dad. I’m involved or Talia will get mad. And you still need at least another year before you can beat her 100% of the time.”

Oliver sighs, knowing Wills is right. “Ok. Eventually you will help, but not now. Star city is different from Russia or Lian Yu. I need to get a feel for it first before I let you help.”

“Ok fine.”

________________________________________

“Where are those three?” Laurel asks out loud, as she taps her foot impatiently.

Thea, Barry, and Iris are all standing in the living room with her, waiting for Oliver, William, and Tommy to show up so they can all go to the party together.

It took everyone entirely too long to realize that neither Oliver nor William had anything resembling the fancy attire for this party.

Barry and Iris are just lucky they had the forethought to pack their best outfits for the trip on the off chance something like this would happen.

Once Tommy realized that Wills was planning to show up to the party in a button down and jeans, he insisted on taking the father and son duo on an impromptu trip to find something more suitable.

Which is now leading to them almost being late.

“It’s not that big of a deal Laurel,” Thea says. “It’s a party for Wills and Oliver after all. Even if it starts without them, it’s not like it will really begin until we all show up.”

“She makes a good point,” Iris agrees.

“I know she does,” Laurel says. “I just wish we didn't have to go to this stupid party in the first place. I’m still pissed off at mom and I’m not the biggest fan of Moira either. No offense Thea.”

“None taken,” Thea says. “But why are we mad at Dinah?”

“Yeah, I’m confused on that one too.”

“I’ll explain later,” Barry says to Iris and Thea. “After the party, but not right now. Laurel’s blood pressure couldn’t handle it.”

Laurel shoots Barry a light glare and the man just smiles at her in return.

Before anything else can be said, the door practically slams open, with Wills storming inside.

“Aunt Laurel!” He exclaims. “Aunt Thea! Iris! Barry! Look how good I look in a suit! I’m like a mini-dad, but better!”

Everyone laughs, as Tommy and Oliver walk into the apartment as well.

At first no one even notices Oliver, until Thea looks up and whistles. “Even after all these years, you still clean up nice Ollie.”

Laurel looks up and nods approvingly at both Tommy and Oliver. They’ll both stand out in any crowd. Then again, everyone in this apartment is abnormally attractive, so she’s used to it.

Iris and Barry look up and are floored by Oliver’s appearance.

Thea is wondering whether she should actually push Iris’ jaw back up as it hangs there uselessly as she stares at her brother.

Barry is practically drooling. Oliver Queen has always been attractive. Barry remembers the tabloids years ago, and he’s seen the pictures in Laurel’s apartment each time he’s visited.

But Oliver now, with his suit that’s just a bit too tight and his arms practically bulging against the sleeves of the jacket and the way the shirt almost shows off how toned he got on the island and-

Barry is pulled out of his thoughts by none other than William, who has lightly kicked his foot. The boy is smirking at him, and Laurel looks like she’s about to start laughing at Barry’s obvious crush.

Barry turns away quickly, not knowing if he can stand to look at Oliver any longer without embarrassing himself further.

Oliver notices Barry turn away and frowns. He doesn’t understand what he did to upset the man.

Wills and Laurel watch this happen, and both roll their eyes at the scene.

“He's hopeless,” Wills whispers.

“They both are,” Laurel agrees.

________________________________________

Everyone arrives at the party just as it’s starting.

The annoyance is clear on Moira’s face as she greets them.

Wills and Thea both run off almost immediately, and Diggle is forced to follow after them per Oliver’s orders.

He’s really starting to regret taking this job.

Barry and Iris walk over to Quentin and Dinah, conversing with the new grandparents about how they are adjusting. Barry laces some thinly veiled suggestions for Dinah throughout the conversation, much to the confusion of Iris and Quentin.

Which just leaves Oliver, Tommy, and Laurel to talk to Moira and Walter.

“It’s good to see you Oliver,” Walter says. “I heard you stopped by yesterday.”

Oliver nods. “Yeah. I don’t understand half of what’s going after all these years, but it’s certainly impressive. I was wondering if my being back might be able to help the company at all.”

Walter smiles at him. “I have a few thoughts if you would be willing to indulge me. Shall we go up to my office?”

Oliver agrees, and the two leave the party.

Laurel and Moira pointedly ignore each other, leaving Tommy to try to defuse the tension or at least alleviate some of the awkwardness he’s feeling.

“So um, Wills is settling in well! He really loves the suit we got for him today. Unlike Oliver.”

“That’s good,” Moira says. “Though I hope Oliver won’t be too frivolous with buying Wills everything the boy’s heart desires. His trust fund is only so large after all.”

Laurel glares at the woman.

“It was actually a gift from me to my godson,” Tommy snarls. “Money I earned at my job and that didn't come from a trust fund. Just like Oliver will earn money once he takes a position here at Queen Consolidated, which is his birthright. And he will use that money to spoil his son, whether you like it or not. As will I, and everyone else that actually cares for him.”

Moira looks shocked at Tommy’s anger. “I didn't mean to imply-”

“But you did,” Tommy hisses. “You did mean to imply. And I won’t have you implying anything about my godson!”

“He’s my grandson too!”

“Maybe. But you clearly don’t even want him around. You didn't even claim him as an heir. You’ve seen him. He’s clearly Oliver’s. And even if he wasn’t Oliver’s biologically, he’s still Oliver’s son. He’s still Thea’s nephew. He’s still your grandson. Yet, you couldn’t claim him? Why is that Moira? And are you really willing to push both of your children away over it?”

Moira opens her mouth to respond, but Tommy storms off before she gets a chance.

Laurel watches him leave with wide eyes, quickly following after him.

“Tommy, wait up,” she calls out after him.

Tommy turns around, his face still contorted out of anger, though it softens when he sees her. “Oh Laurel. I’m sorry you had to see that. I just couldn’t stop myself.”

Laurel smiles at Tommy, pulling him into a hug. “Don’t apologize Tommy. You were right. About all of it.”

Tommy relaxes in her embrace. “Thanks Laurel. I’m just so frustrated with her. She doesn't even realize that she’s pushing all of them away. And she’s hurting Wills, and I just can’t let that happen. Especially since it’s my job to protect him now.”

“Our job,” Laurel corrects.

Tommy pulls away from the hug, smiling at her. “Yeah, our job.”

“And we’re gonna do a great job Tommy. You’re gonna do a great job.”

Tommy laughs. “Not as good as you though.”

“I’m not sure about that.”

“I am,” Tommy insists. “I know you Laurel. I know you well enough to know that you are going to give everything you have to protect and love that boy. And I’m going to do the same. For Sara and for Oliver and for Wills. I’m going to give everything I have to make sure Wills is safe and happy. And I know you will too.”

“You’re gonna be a great father one day Tommy.”

Tommy laughs again. “Sometimes, between Thea and now Wills, I kinda feel like one already.”

________________________________________

Wills watches as Thea walks over to some friends of hers and decides that this is his perfect chance to peel away from the party and go on his own mission. 

If he’s right, the person he’s looking for should still be working, despite the fact that it’s long past the regular work hours. She probably got distracted and now is too afraid to leave with the party going on in the lobby.

Wills quickly notices Diggle following him and decides to have a little fun. It will also help him distract the bodyguard, giving dad the chance to take care of Adam Hunt.

Wills turns around, smirking at the man. “Hey Dig. How’s it going? Enjoying the party?”

Diggle frowns at the boy. “Where are you going Wills? The party is in the other direction.”

“I know, but I need some help,” Wills says, holding up the phone uncle Tommy gifted him yesterday. After everything that happened with Oliver and Tommy getting kidnapped, he decided it was a priority that his godson has some method of communicating with everyone.

It was really hard to act like he didn't know what a cell phone was, and even harder to act like he didn't know how to use it. But it gave him a great cover story for this specific situation.

“I think it’s broken,” Wills frowns. “I want to see if text support can fix it because Uncle Tommy paid so much for it and I don’t want it to go to waste.”

“I’m sure someone can check it out,” Diggle agrees. “But I’m going with you.”

Wills rolls his eyes and groans, pretending this wasn’t his plan the entire time. “Ugh fine. God, you’re almost as bad as dad.”

Wills stalks off towards the IT department like a petulant child and is greeted by the site of rows and rows of empty cubicles and offices, with only one office being occupied.

“Jackpot,” Wills whispers under his breath when he sees Felicity’s blonde hair sticking up over one of the cubicles.

“Diggle, wait here,” Wills says, pointing to the door that leads to the IT department. “Please.”

“I should probably go with you.”

“It’s right there,” Wills says. “And you’ll still be able to see me. Besides, I really don’t want you to have to listen as someone explains to me the basics of how to work technology. It’s really embarrassing, ok.”

Diggle frowns, and Wills has to use all of his acting to blush a little in the dark room, trying to make himself seem shy.

Apparently he’s convincing enough, because Diggle sighs and leans back against the door frame.

Wills turns away and walks to Felicity’s cubicle, doing his best not to skip towards it.

If he’s being honest, he’s a bit nervous to see the woman who was his stepmother in his past life. Felicity was always kind to him and helped him a lot when dad went to jail, but even Wills could see that the relationship between his dad and former stepmom was not a good one. Aunt Thea once said that the two worked great as friends but were a train wreck as a couple.

Thankfully, the likelihood of the two getting together in this timeline is slim to none. If it was even a possibility, Wills would’ve already been heavily encouraging his father to date Aunt Laurel. But in this universe Oliver and women are just no-go, which saves him from having to deal with his father’s love life. For now.

After all, if Wills is going to have a stepfather, he’s going to have a say in it.

But for all the faults in Oliver’s and Felicity’s relationship, there was the basis for a strong friendship. And Felicity was an important part of Team Arrow.

So Wills is hoping to move up the timeline of her joining Team Arrow a bit. Because they are in desperate need of tech support. And someone who can back him up when he argues with dad about the Arrow cave.

Wills knocks on the cubicle, startling the blonde.

It takes a minute for Felicity’s eyes to adjust from staring at the screen to staring at the boy in the dark room.

“Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me out?” William asks.

“Of course. Are you lost? No wait, I think I recognize you,” Felicity says, her brows furrowing as she tries to remember where she recognizes him from. “Wait, are you William Lance-Queen?”

Wills smiles at her. “Yep. So, can you help me?”

“Oh, of course. You’re kind of my boss now.”

William laughs, hopping up onto Felicity’s desk. “So, I hear you are the best in tech support-”

“Wait, where did you hear that from?”

“Walter Steele,” Wills lies easily. “You know, my grandma’s husband.”

Felicity blushes. “Right of course. I just didn't know that he knew I existed.”

“He knows. And now I do too. I heard you’re the best and I was wondering if you could do a few things for me.”

“Yeah of course. Anything to help.”

“So, I need you to do a little digging for me, no questions asked. Is that ok?”

Felicity looks confused, but nods, readying herself at her computer.

“My bodyguard, John Diggle, he’s the best. And he mentioned an ex of his, Nyla something. And it’s clear that he’s still smitten with her. I was wondering if we could do a quick search. Try to find her. I really want to see if I can get them back together.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you,” Felicity says, already typing away at her computer. “Most people aren’t that thoughtful.”

“What can I say? I’m a hopeless romantic. And I need some practice before I try to find my dad someone to settle down with. Or my Aunt Laurel. Those are going to be tough assignments.”

Felicity laughs, still typing away. “Well, you sound determined.”

“Yeah, I am. I just hope it’s a good thing.”

“It is,” Felicity says. “Shows that you have drive. You can be a genius all day long, but if you don’t have drive, you aren’t going to accomplish anything.”

“Do you have drive Felicity?” Wills asks. 

Felicity frowns at him, actually looking up from her computer. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Walter personally recommended you,” Wills lies, though he’ll make sure that Walter knows who Felicity is, so it’s not too much of a stretch. “You’re clearly talented. And yet you seem kinda stuck here. Personally, I think you should be running the department, not languishing in it.”

Felicity blushes again. “That’s really nice of you to say. And maybe one day it’ll be true.”

“Only if you make it happen,” Wills says, not letting her know that he has every intention of making it happen regardless. “So, have you got everything?”

“Yep. Lyla Michaels, ex-wife of John Diggle. Looks like they served together. They still seem to be close though, which is rare for divorced couples. Or couples who have broken up at all.”

Wills shrugs. “I don’t know about that. My dad was pretty close with my mom, and he’s close with Aunt Laurel too. Maybe sometimes people who didn't work out romantically can still be friends. Anyways, do you have any contact for Lyla? I kinda want to plan something, but I need to be able to get into contact with her to do it.”

“I’ve got a phone number. Will that work?”

Wills holds up his phone. “Yep, hit me with it.”

Felicity reads him the number and he quickly saves it in his phone.

“Thank you so much Felicity. I was wondering, do you have a business card or something?”

Felicity nods, handing him one. He grabs a few more, pocketing them for later. “Thanks. Also, I’m having trouble adjusting with all the technology. Cell phones aren’t too bad, but I stared at my Aunt’s computer for like half an hour yesterday before I finally found the on button. I was wondering if I could text you if I have text support problems. Is that ok?”

Felicity smiles at him. “Of course. Anytime you need me, just text or call Mr.- uh …”

William giggles at her awkwardness. “Just William please. I owe you one. Thank you so much”

“No need to thank me. It’s my job,” Felicity says. “But you’re welcome.”

“Night Felicity.”

“Goodnight.”

Wills walks over to Diggle. “Ok, we can head back now.”

Dig just nods, following after him as he walks back towards the party.

On the way back they run into Walter. “Ahh William, what are you doing up here?”

“Just going to see if anyone was still around in the IT department and could help me with this?” William says, holding up his phone. “I’m struggling with adjusting to all the technology. You understand, right?”

Walter nods. “Of course. I’m surprised anyone is up there this late though.”

William smiles at his step-grandfather, pulling one of Felicity’s business cards and handing it to him. “Felicity Smoak. She’s really good. Really smart, I can tell. And super nice. I’m a complete beginner with everything at technology, and even I can tell she’s being wasted as a lowly IT tech.”

Walter takes the card, glancing at it. “Yes, I’ve heard of her. Maybe it’s time that she gets a promotion.”

“That would be great! Thanks Walter. She totally deserves it. And you would be doing me a huge favor.”

“No favor necessary William. I’m only doing my job. Now, what do you say we return to the party?”

“Let’s.”

“Excuse me Mr. Steele,” Diggle interrupts. “But I thought Mr. Queen was with you.”

“No, he ran off about 45 minutes ago. Had something he wanted to take care of. I’ve been in my office since, dealing with some paperwork.”

Diggle frowns, and Wills shoots him an evil grin. It takes all of Diggle’s strength not to groan as he rushes off to find Oliver.

“What was all that about?”

“He’s just really dedicated to his job,” Wills answers, a smirk still on his face. “And dad and I make it so difficult on him.”

________________________________________

The party gets broken up quickly when police show up to try to find the masked archer who took down all of Adam Hunt’s guards and fled to the Queen Consolidated building.

Laurel, Oliver, Wills, and the rest of the crew take this as a time to sneak away quietly, with Quentin staying behind to answer any questions Pike has for the guests.

“That was certainly an interesting night,” Barry says, as he, Oliver, Thea, Laurel, and Wills all drive back to Laurel’s apartment. “I’m so ready to crash.”

Everyone nods in agreement. Wills and Thea are both slumped against Oliver in the back seat, and the man has an arm wrapped around both of them, holding them close.

Barry looks back and smiles at the scene. If he thought Oliver was attractive earlier, it’s even stronger now, with Thea and Wills both tucked against him.

“It’s been a long few days,” Oliver says. “I’m looking forward to doing absolutely nothing tomorrow. No parties. No kidnapping. Nothing.”

“I’m totally taking you shopping though,” Laurel insists. “And Wills too.”

“What? No! Why?” Oliver complains. “I’m so tired Laurel.”

“Wills already agreed.”

Wills smirks in his “sleep”, annoying his father.

“Fine,” Oliver grumbles. “But I’m not gonna be happy about it.”

Everyone laughs as Oliver petulantly tries to cross his arms over his chest but gives up when he realizes that would mean letting go of his sister and son.

“I love you guys,” Wills says sleepily. “All of you. Aunt Laurel. Aunt Thea. Barry. And dad. Love you so much.”

Barry can practically feel his heart swell when Wills says that.

“We love you too buddy,” Oliver says, smiling at his son. “We love you so, so much.”

Wills actually falls asleep this time, content with the little family he’s formed in the last few days. If only Uncle Tommy was with them and mom was still here, then it would be perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the entirety of episode 1x02. I have decided to not cover a lot of the actions scenes yet, as they really don't change much from the original show for now at least, Though some of them will be a bit different and will be covered, especially if William gets involved. Also, there was a clear outline for this chapter, but I swear William has a mind of his own and just decided that my outline wasn't good enough, so sorry for the weight as I tried to adjust the story to what William wanted lol. I hope you guys enjoy it! And remember, William Lance-Queen is a bamf!

Laurel, Barry, and Thea are all sitting in Laurel’s living room, waiting for Oliver and Wills to finish getting ready. Diggle is standing in the corner, still clearly upset from the way the father-son duo managed to trick him a few days before.

Tommy, Dinah, and Iris all enter the apartment together, greeting everyone and gathering around the tv.

Oliver pops out just as a news report about the masked archer is starting to play.

“This guy is crazy,” Tommy says. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m glad he saved us, but still.”

“I think he’s brave,” Iris says. “Most people aren’t willing to put themselves into danger to protect themselves.”

“It’s a bit reckless though, don’t you think?” Dinah asks.

Thea shrugs. “All I know is that mom is worried. This guy is being reported as going after the rich. She’s probably gonna insist that we get more bodyguards then just Dig soon.”

“Even if he is going after the rich, I doubt he’s gonna go after you and Oliver,” Laurel says. “I mean, he saved Oliver and Tommy’s lives. I’m sure he won’t go after you.”

“Personally, I think he’s neat,” Wills says, sauntering into the room. “What do you think Barry?”

“I think he’s brave, whoever he is. I just hope he doesn’t get killed.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Oliver says. “Now, who’s ready to officially declare Wills and I as being alive?”

“Technically I was never dead dad, just a non-entity. Big difference.”

Oliver sighs. “You know what I meant Wills. Why must you always sass me?”

“I wonder where he gets that from,” Thea says sarcastically.

“Apparently from you,” Oliver says. “Thanks Thea.”

Thea smiles at her brother, sticking her tongue out as she does.

“Come on everyone. Or we’re gonna be late to court. And that never goes well for Oliver,” Tommy says.

“Wait, what does that mean?” Wills asks. “Dad?”

“It’s nothing buddy.”

“Let’s just say your dad has spent a bit of time in a courtroom,” Tommy hints. “And I’m not going to say anything else about it. Except that this will be his fifth time in a courtroom.”

“Tommy!”

Everyone laughs at him, and Wills is smirking at his dad. “Is why mom used to call you a ‘wannabe jailbird’?”

Everyone bursts into laughter, and Oliver sighs. “Thank you for that Wills.”

“You’re welcome.”

________________________________________

“There was a storm,” Oliver says to the judge, pulling Wills close to him as he tells the story. “The boat went down. Sara and I were the only survivors. My father didn't make it. We almost died. We thought that we had. We spent so many days on that life raft before we finally saw the island. When we reached it, we knew. We knew that we were gonna have to live there. And when we found out Sara was pregnant, we suddenly had something to live for.”

Wills shoots a bittersweet smile to his dad. 

“And for almost ten years,” Oliver continues. “I lived with that one thought. That kept me going. It kept Sara going too, until …”

Oliver’s voice breaks, and Wills wraps his arms around his dad’s waist. Oliver picks up the boy, holding him close.

“Your honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver’s disappearance at sea aboard the Queen’s gambit. We will also be requesting a late birth certificate for William Lance-Queen, with Oliver Queen and the deceased Sara Lance as his parents,” Joanna says, as she had offered to represent Oliver and Wills for today.

The judge nods. “Granted.”

Oliver hugs Wills close as he walks back over to everyone else.

He passes Wills off to a surprised Tommy, who takes it in stride when the boy cuddles against his godfather.

“I’m gonna walk you both to your trial,” Oliver says to Laurel and Joanna, trusting Tommy and everyone else to watch over Wills.

The three walk out of the courtroom. “I know you take on dangerous cases all the time Laurel, but are you sure about this one? You too Joanna.”

“I have to be Ollie,” Laurel says. “Someone has to help Emily Nocenti get justice for her father.”

“And if not us, then who,” Joanna adds. “We’re the dream team after all.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Oliver smiles at the two. “I’m legally alive again because of you Joanna. Thank you so much for all your help.”

“Of course Oliver. That was nothing. Besides, I have a feeling my life is going to get a lot more interesting with you and Wills around, so I better get used to it.”

Laurel and Oliver laugh, neither of them disagreeing with Joanna.

Oliver drops the two girls off at the courtroom for their trial, before walking back over to join everyone else.

He’s a bit surprised to only find Tommy and Wills still there.

“Where did everyone else go?” Oliver asks. 

“Thea needed to get to school, so Barry and Iris decided to take her,” Tommy answers. “And I’m not very happy with Dinah right now, so she decided to go too.”

Oliver smiles at his friend.

“Oh, do you want him back?” Tommy says, though he makes no movement to actually give up his godson. Wills similarly makes no movement, still hugging his uncle Tommy.

“I think he looks comfortable where he is,” Oliver laughs.

Wills nods in agreement. “Yeah, if you don’t mind Uncle Tommy.”

“Of course not, kid.”

Diggle walks over to the group. “Are you ready to go Mr. Queen?”

Oliver nods, leading the group outside. Tommy is a bit surprised when they aren’t immediately ambushed by reporters, only to find them all interviewing Martin Sommers.

“I hate him,” Tommy growls. “Insulting Laurel like that. Who does he think he is?”

“He thinks he’s untouchable,” Oliver says, before taking off his suit jacket, and placing it over William.

“Dad, you don’t have to sneak me out. I can handle reporters.”

“I know you can. But I would feel better about it. Tommy, can you take Wills back home? I’ve got something I need to do first.”

Tommy nods. “Of course Oliver.”

Tommy disappears into the crowd, barely even noticed as he makes his way to his car, William still in his arms, hidden behind Oliver’s suit jacket.

Oliver sighs deeply as the reporters walk away from Martin Sommers and move towards him.

Originally Oliver was going to continue with his “playboy” demeanor when he came back to Starling city, but Talia and Wills managed to convince him to do something different.

He needs to prove that he’s invested in the city and Queen Consolidated. If suspicion about the archer gets turned towards him, Oliver can just point out how he was invested on helping the city in more legal manners and didn't need to result to such tactics.

It would mean Oliver would be incredibly busy, but he would be able to help the city even more than he could’ve as just a vigilante. It’s the best of both worlds.

The reporters converge on him, and Oliver smirks, ready to enact the first part of his plan.

“Personally, I think Martin Sommers’ words are deplorable, and his actions even more so. I am quite proud of Laurel for standing up for Emily Nocenti and what is right. I believe that the wronged party will receive justice in the end. Excuse me.”

Oliver pushes his way to the car, with Diggle following closely behind.

Right when he reaches the car, he trips one of the cameramen, so he lands right on top of Diggle.

He rushes into the car, getting into the driver’s seat and taking off.

Well, part one is done. Now he just has to make sure that Martin Sommers actually goes down.

________________________________________

Barry and Iris arrive back at Laurel’s apartment, surprised to find just Tommy and William.

William is texting somebody, which wouldn’t be suspicious except that almost everyone that the boy could be texting is supposed to be busy.

“Oliver’s gone AWOL,” Tommy says to the duo. “Ran off from his security guard. He left William with me.”

“I told you I’m fine Tommy. I can take care of myself. Besides, dad’s not AWOL. I know where he is.”

Barry frowns. “Where is he?”

“It’s a secret,” William laughs. “But if you really think about it, you can probably guess.”

Now everyone is frowning at William.

The boy groans. “God, I’m only nine years old. I’m not giving any of you the birds and the bees talk. Pretty sure it’s supposed to be the other way around.”

Barry, Iris, and Tommy all turn away from the boy, clearly embarrassed. Barry feels a brief pang of jealousy, but he quickly pushes that down.

“Are you not … I don’t know, embarrassed by that William? Did he tell you that?” Iris asks.

“Of course not. To dad, I’m a saint. But I’m not stupid.”

“You’re certainly very … blunt,” Barry states.

“Duh,” William says, not even looking up from his phone. 

“God,” Tommy whispers. “It’s like another Thea. I’m scared.”

Barry and Iris nod in agreement.

“I can hear you!”

________________________________________

“I hired you to protect my son,” Moira says, as she paces around her living room. “Now, I’m not a professional bodyguard but it seems to me that the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the man you're hired to protect.”

“With all due respect ma'am, I have never had a client who didn't want my protection,” Diggle defends. “And I’ve certainly never had a client with an accomplice that helps him escape. That boy of his is crafty.”

“I hired you. That makes me the client. You were hired to protect Oliver, not William. I expect you to do your job. My son is your priority, not William.”

Diggle bristles at Moira’s lack of concern for her grandson.

“Now where do you think my son is going on these chaperone-less excursions?” Moira asks.

“Ma’am, I truly do not know.”

“And he truly doesn’t,” Oliver says, storming into the living room.

“Then perhaps you’d like to share with me where it is you run off too.”

Oliver scoffs. “Perhaps you’d like to share with me how there is any universe where William is not my first priority. Diggle should protect William first. William is a child. Your grandson.”

“So you say.”

“Mother-” Oliver says, before stopping himself. He puts his hand over his face and groans. “Do you even fucking hear yourself?”

Moira flinches. “I’m worried about my family.”

“And I’m worried about mine!” Oliver snaps. “My son! My child! If something happened to William, you would lose me mother. I would never recover from that.”

“Oliver-”

“No mom. Just go. I’ll see you at Queen Consolidated in the morning. William will be joining me. And Diggle will be focused on protecting William first and foremost. Are we clear?”

Moira stares at her son, not wanting to back down. She quickly blanches when Oliver starts to glare at her, nodding and fleeing the room.

Oliver looks over at Diggle, an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry to give you so much grief.”

“I served three tours in Afghanistan. You don’t even come close to my definition of grief. I’ll tell you what, if you ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me.”

Oliver grabs Diggle’s arm before he can leave the room, forcing the man to look at him. “I spent over ten years on a deserted island. I helped my best friend give birth to our son. We raised him with no support system for five years, until I lost her too. I lost the mother of my child and I couldn’t even properly grieve her because William was more important. The last four years, I raised William on my own. I don’t think you want to be comparing grief with me Mr. Diggle. Because you’ll lose.”

Oliver lets go of Dig’s arm, storming out of the mansion.

________________________________________

Oliver and William arrive at Queen Consolidated with little fanfare, though Diggle is clearly much more annoyed with the duo than usual.

William can’t really blame the man. They are practically hazing him at this point. He feels kinda bad about it, because Diggle was basically his uncle in his past life, but William knows that it’s important for the mission. And eventually Diggle will understand. 

Oliver walks over to his mother and Walter, greeting them politely. “Hello mom. Walter.”

Wills waves at them from behind his dad. “What’s up grandma? Sorry I ditched most of your party the other night. It was kinda boring.”

Moira frowns, and William giggles at her, annoying the woman even further.

“Hey dad, can I go exploring?”

Oliver sighs. “No Wills. I don’t want you wandering off on your own.”

William pouts at his dad. “But I want to see my friend!”

Ever since he met (or remet? Timelines are confusing) Felicity the other night, William has been texting back and forth with the woman, asking both dumb and highly advanced questions. He’s giving the woman little clues, hoping she will come to the realization that dad is the vigilante a bit sooner than last time. Also, he’s establishing Felicity as only a friend for dad, and nothing more. The woman is still easy to get along with, even easier than back when she was his stepmom.

“I can have a security guard take him down,” Walter suggests. “If that would be ok with you Oliver.”

“Please dad! I’ll only be gone for a few minutes. I used to be away when we were on the island for a lot longer.”

“This isn’t the island Wills. But fine, go ahead.”

William squeals, hugging his father, and running off. Walter looks at one of his security guards, who just sighs, taking off after the kid.

“He’s going to the IT department,” Diggle calls out after the guard, knowing how difficult it can be to keep with that kid.

Moira leads the group into Walter’s office.

Oliver smiles. “I remember it here. I used to love it here. Dad used to let me drink sodas.”

“So that’s why you loved it so much,” Moira smiles at her son. “I always wondered.”

Oliver nods, sitting down on the couch. “So, what is this about? And please don’t give me another speech about how well the company has been doing since I’ve been gone. Just tell me what you want.”

Moira and Walter sit down across from Oliver.

“The company is about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Sciences division. And we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name,” Walter says.

Oliver nods, gesturing for them to continue.

“And we’d like to make an announcement at the dedication that you will be taking a leadership position in the company.”

Oliver sighs. He knew this was coming.

“I’m not opposed, but I have a few demands.”

Moira seems surprised, but Walter doesn’t. If anything, he seems pleased. If Oliver is going to take a leadership position, he is surely going to need a backbone like this.

“First, I get to choose the position. From an available list of course.”

Moira and Walter both quickly nod in agreement. It’s actually preferable, as Oliver would be more productive if he chose a position he was interested.

“I get full access to my trust fund, which I should have already received,” Oliver says, lightly scolding his mother.

“I was just waiting for your death certificate to be officially voided.”

“Which happened yesterday mom. Take care of that. Also, I don’t want you to have control of Thea’s trust fund either. Either Tommy, Laurel, or myself are the options I will accept.”

Moira opens her mouth to speak, but Oliver stops her quickly.

“And William is named an heir of the company and the fortune at the dedication. After Thea of course, but still a direct heir. All of these are non-negotiable. Especially my trust fund, which I will get either way. My best friend is a lawyer after all, and a Damn good one.”

Moira looks angry, knowing she’s been backed into a corner.

Oliver is actually impressed by how well this plan is working. He was already going to take a leadership position, but William and Talia managed to convince him to use this to pressure Moira if needed. And then Laurel suggested he wrestle control of Thea’s trust fund away from his mother, just in case.

It was a brilliant plan.

“Agreed,” Moira stubbornly says. 

“Excellent. Send me the list of open leadership positions later tonight. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Dig and I are going to go check on my son.”

Oliver barely makes it out of Walter’s office, before he sees his son walking towards him, a confused blonde woman in tow. 

Wills has a determined look on his face. It looks like this is going to be a longer conversation then he thought.

Oliver holds the door open for his son and the confused and embarrassed blonde woman, wondering what his son has gotten into now.

________________________________________

Felicity is surprised when William shows up unannounced at her desk for the second time this week.

“Hey Felicity,” the boy greets. “Still languishing as a lowly IT tech?”

Felicity laughs at William’s antics. “You know, it takes more than a few days to get a promotion around here.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” William cryptically disagrees.

Felicity frowns but doesn’t disagree with anything.

“What are you working on here?”

“Trying to clear a virus off of some bigwig’s computer.”

“Oh, what did they do?”

“Why did you think they did something?”

“Because I doubt my family’s company would use devices easily susceptible to viruses. So, the idiot probably downloaded something.”

He certainly did. But Felicity can’t mention that in polite company.

“Oh, it’s for the new head of the Applied Science division,” William notes. “Well, he should be fired.”

“He won’t be. Too important. Even though he’s an ass.”

Felicity clamps her hand over her mouth.

William stares at her for a second, before bursting into laughter.

“I can’t believe I just cursed in front of a nine-year-old.”

“Felicity, I lived on an island for my entire life. Curse words are literally like the least of my concerns. In fact, screw it. This job is fucking beneath you Felicity. And I’m going to do something about it right fucking now.”

Felicity’s manager storms over to her cubicle. “What the hell is going on out her-” is all he manages to say, before William turns to the man and levels a glare at him that Felicity can practically _feel_.

It’s like William’s entire body went on alert, and Felicity suddenly understands how he’s survived for the last 9 years.

Felicity is instantly scared just being in the vicinity of the cold stare, and it’s not even aimed in her direction. She shivers, wondering how a nine-year-old can feel this … dangerous.

“You were saying?” William asks coldly. “Though, you should know, that I am William Lance-Queen. Which makes me much more important than you. And quite frankly, I don’t like you already for squandering talent in a company that will one day be mine. I consider it a waste of resources, and you a waste of breath.”

The entire office is silent, everyone staring at William with bated breath as he lays into their shitty manager. 

“What is your name?” William asks.

“What?” he manages to croak out.

“Your name!”

“Dave … Dave Franks.”

“Well congratulations Dave. I now know your name. I only bother to learn people’s names for one of two reasons. Either I like them and want them around, or I dislike them and want them to disappear. So I suggest that you walk away before you no longer have a job.”

Dave rushes away, hiding himself in his office.

And just like that, William is back to his usual cheery self. “So, wanna go help me go get some asshole bigwig fired?” he asks her.

Felicity barely has the wherewithal to nod

________________________________________

William storms into Walter’s office, a laptop on one hand, and a stack of business cards in the other. He hands one to his dad, and another to Diggle and Moira.

He’d been doing that the entire way up here, handing her business cards to anyone he deemed important enough. The COO, Ned Foster, was especially confused when the nine-year-old handed him a business card for a lowly IT tech, but just smiled and accepted it when the boy wrote “William Lance-Queen recommended” on the card.

William slams the last business card down on Walter’s desk in front of the man, having slipped the rest of them into his pocket for safe keeping.

“Why is Felicity still just an IT tech?” William asks his step-grandfather. “I thought you understood after our conversation the other night.”

Walter nods. “I did understand. I just needed some time to find a proper place for Felicity to go.”

“Well, I think I have the perfect idea.”

Oliver groans. Even he’s confused at this point, having no clue what his son is up to. The blonde woman, who he guesses is Felicity, looks completely dazed at this point. Why is Wills so interested in this woman?

William lays the computer down on Walter’s desk, opening it so it’s in full view of everyone. He gestures Felicity over, and the woman quickly rushes to his side.

“Tell them what you found on the company owned laptop.”

Felicity blushes profusely. “I uh … are you sure?”

William nods.

Felicity blushes even more. “Well … it appears that the virus on the computer was caused by … uhh … several gigabytes of uh … inappropriate and adult themed videos.”

Moira and Walter both blanch, and Oliver just groans again.

Even Diggle looks shocked at the revelation.

William barely reacts. “And who’s laptop is it?”

“The new head of the Applied Science division,” Felicity answers hesitantly.

Moira curses, and Walter sighs deeply.

“Well, he’s fired,” Walter says. “Why was this not reported earlier?”

“My manager,” Felicity answers. “We were told not to report things such as this. I’m not sure why, but I think he might have been getting paid to keep their secrets.”

Walter and Moira both groan, and Oliver groans with them as he starts to put together the pieces of William’s plan.

“Wills, is this going where I think this is going?”

William nods enthusiastically.

Oliver sighs. “I’ll take over as head of the Applied Science division.”

“Really?” Moira asks, stunned by how easily Oliver is agreeing to be their saving grace. 

“Yeah, why not. Any other suggestions Wills?”

“Felicity is the new deputy head,” William “suggests”.

Oliver agrees easily, knowing William wouldn’t be suggesting in the woman unless he saw something in her.

“Agreed.”

Walter and Moira also easily agree, just glad that Oliver is willing to step in to be the new head of the Applied Science division and save them a whole slew of trouble.

“Well, that’s settled,” William says. “We can go home now. I suggest you give Felicity the rest of the day so she can pack up her old office. Also, fire Dave Franks, her old boss. Bye Felicity. Bye grandma and Walter.”

William strolls out of the office like he didn't just drop a bomb on everyone. 

Oliver and Diggle have no choice but to follow.

________________________________________

“Well we anticipate that Somers’ attorney will try and paint you as being blinded by grief or looking to make a quick buck,” Joanna explains to Emily Nocenti as she and Laurel walk the woman through her case. 

“But this isn’t about the money. I just want justice for my father,” Emily protests.

“Emily, there are a lot of people who don’t want this trial to proceed,” Laurel says. “Dangerous people.”

“My mother died when I was a baby and my father has been the only family I’ve ever known, and they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up.”

“Well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“And it won’t,” Quentin says, as he walks into the CRNI with three officers by his side.

“What’s going on?” Laurel asks her dad.

“What’s going on is that the three of you are getting around-the-clock police protection. Okay? Get used to their faces, because they’re going everywhere you go, no arguments.”

“I’m a lawyer dad. I live to argue.”

“I’m your father. I live to keep you safe.”

“Um Emily,” Joanna interrupts, knowing how those two can get. “Let’s go grab a cup of coffee, okay?”

“Yes, why not do that,” Quentin agrees. “Please go with them,” he says to the two of the three officers. 

“Protective custody?” Laurel asks. “I seem to recall you trying that once I discovered boys. It didn't work then either.”

“This isn’t a joke Laurel. Martin Somers got attacked last night.”

“What? By who?” Laurel asks.

“Doesn’t matter. Point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys, and until the dust settles, you’ll be protected, okay? End of discussion.”

“That might have worked when I was eight. But it’s not gonna work anymore.”

“End of discussion Laurel. You’re insistent on doing your job, that’s great. But this is me doing mine. And not just as a father or a cop, but as a grandfather!”

Laurel flinches.

“It’s not just about you anymore Laurel. William is living with you. He could be in danger too. And Thea. Even Oliver. You have a family. I see the way you look at William, like he’s practically your own. He has to be your first priority now Laurel. Don’t take the protective custody for me, take it for him.”

Laurel nods. “You’re right dad.”

Quentin sighs, moving over to hug his daughter. “He’s your godson. He’s yours to protect. And you’ll do a great job sweetheart. You just need to stop being so stubborn.”

“I wonder where I get that from,” Laurel laughs. 

Quentin chuckles. “You’re right. It’s all my fault. And I couldn’t be prouder.”

________________________________________

Oliver is changing in the room he shares with William and Thea, when his sister walks in.

She’s about to turn and leave when she notices Oliver’s scars.

“Wait, how did you get those?” She asks, rushing over to him.

Oliver sighs. “Don’t you knock?”

“No wait, mom said that there were scars but …” Thea says, moving Oliver’s shirt so she can see them. “I-I’m … Oliver, what happened to you out there? And William?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Oliver says, buttoning up his shirt. 

Thea scoffs. “Ok fine.”

“Wait,” Oliver calls out before she can leave. “Where are you going?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“I’m sorry Thea. I need to get better at letting people in. But I’m not used to it yet. I’m not used to letting people help me. I need to get better about talking about what happened out there. But I’m not there yet, ok?”

Thea stares at him for a second, her eyes softening a bit. “Do you have a second?”

Oliver nods, and follows Thea as they leave the apartment.

Barry easily agrees to watch William while they are gone, and Oliver even lets Diggle drive them.

They arrive at the Queen Manor, and Thea leads her brother to the backyard.

“Sometimes when I felt ...whatever, I’d come here,” Thea says, kneeling down in front of their father’s gravestone. “About a month after the funerals mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether. The house got so quiet, so I’d come here.” Thea stands up and walks over to his gravestone. “I’d come here to talk to you.”

Oliver sighs mournfully, looking at his sister with sad eyes.

“I mean, stupid stuff,” Thea continues. “Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on. And then sometimes, I’d ask you, beg you to find your way home to me.”

Oliver pulls his sister close. “I came back Thea. I did.”

“You were my rock Ollie,” Thea says, burying her face in her brother’s neck. “Dad was always so distant, and mom is … mom. But you, for all your faults, you were always there for me. I know you did a good job raising William because you practically raised me too.”

“Thea, I’m so sorry I was gone.”

“I’m not mad Ollie. I just wish that you could talk to me. And I know I’m supposed to give you time. I know that. And I’m grateful for all you’ve done for me since you came back. I just wish … I don’t know … that you trusted me.”

“I do trust you Speedy. I just need time.”

“I know Ollie. And I think I need some time too. To think about what I want.”

“What do you mean?”

“Living with you and Laurel and William … it’s been great. But when you left, I was the most important person in your life. I’ve never had that with anyone else. And now …”

“Thea, I love you more than you could ever know. You and William are the two most important people in my life.”

“I just need time too Oliver. Everything is changing so fast. I need to think about what I want.”

Oliver nods, still hugging her close.

“I’m gonna stay here tonight. And maybe for a few more nights. I don’t know how long.”

“Do you want me to move back in?” Oliver asks.

Thea shakes her profusely. “No. William is thriving at Laurel’s. I’ll be fine Oliver. I’ll still be over all the time. And I might move back … I just need to figure that out for myself. Do you understand?”

Oliver nods. “Yeah, I do. Take us much time as you need Thea. And remember, I’ll always be here for you. Whatever you need.”

“Thank you, Ollie. For everything.”

“Of course, Speedy.”

________________________________________

Oliver gets back to the apartment, finding just Laurel sitting in the living room.

“Where’s Barry and Wills?” he asks.

“William is exploring the wonders of YouTube and sitting in the kitchen,” Laurel laughs. “And Barry went out to dinner with Iris and my mom. He’s probably the best one to talk to her about everything.”

Oliver nods in agreement, sitting down next to Laurel.

He strains his ears for a second, listening in on his son laughing in the kitchen, before relaxing when he knows the boy is safe.

“Was that a cop I saw out there?” Oliver asks.

“Yeah. Dad put a protective detail on me, with everything going on.”

“Probably smart,” Oliver says. “Don’t worry, you get used to someone following you around.”

“Says the man who constantly escapes his security guard.”

Oliver laughs and admits defeat.

“How is the case going?” Oliver asks. “I gave you a public seal of approval, so I’m now invested in its outcome.”

“You know, you didn't have to do that.”

“I know,” Oliver agrees. “I chose to.”

“It’s going as well as can be expected,” Laurel says. “It’s a tossup at this point if I’m being honest.”

“Martin Somers will get what’s coming to him, one way or the other,” Oliver says. 

“Hey, how did your meeting with your mom go?”

“Pretty good. She gave into all my demands, and then Wills threw a curveball and got me to be the new head of the Applied Sciences division, and even got me a new deputy head for the department.”

“Felicity Smoak?”

“How did you know?”

“Wills gave me her business card when I got back today.”

Oliver chuckles. “He’s so strange sometimes. But he’s usually right.”

“He totally gets that from Sara. You’re not right nearly enough of the time for him to get that from you.”

Oliver lets out an offended whine.

Laurel just laughs.

Before anything else can be said, Oliver hears a noise right outside the apartment.

“Did you hear that?” Oliver asks.

“What?” Laurel asks.

From the kitchen, William can hear something too, by the front door. He frowns, looking around the room for anything he can use. 

“It’s coming from the fire escape,” Oliver says.

He hears another noise and can see the reflection of a person in the window.

He quickly grabs Laurel’s hand, rushing towards the kitchen to get Wills.

Laurel looks confused, asking Oliver what’s happening, before someone bursts through the front door, blocking off their path to the kitchen.

Oliver grunts, trying to find another way to get to his son as they rush away from the gunman.

The man starts shooting, and Laurel screams as they duck into her bedroom, only to find another gunman jumping through her window.

He pushes Laurel back out of the room, and towards the living room. 

William, meanwhile, has taken advantage of his position. Two large kitchen knives in one hand, and his other is free, when he realizes that his aunt keeps her purse in here.

He digs through it, almost sighing in relief when he finds her gun.

He instinctively clicks the safety off and runs to where he hears Laurel’s screaming.

The gunman from the bedroom is following Laurel and Oliver, about to raise his gun and shoot, when William aims and fires. 

He doesn’t miss. 

“Dad, catch!” William yells, throwing his dad one of the two kitchen knives.

Oliver catches it easily, relaxing a bit now that William is by his side.

It doesn’t last long though, because he finds China White in front of him, and William raises his gun to face the other gunman in the apartment, who is pointing his gun at all three of them.

Before either of them can fire, bullets tear through the gunman, and Diggle rushes into the apartment.

William takes advantage of the chaos, immediately aiming at China White and firing until he’s out of bullets.

China manages to dodge all of them, and William curses.

As soon as William shoots his last bullet, Oliver rushes forward, engaging in battle with China.

“I’m surprised to see you here Oliver,” China sneers. “And your little brat too.”

That takes both Laurel and Diggle completely off guard, even more so as the two start to exchange blows.

Oliver is fighting on the defensive almost immediately. He’s more skilled than China, there’s no doubt. But he’s fighting with an unbalanced weapon and China came fully prepared.

Before Oliver can even think to stop him, William is rushing into battle with him, the other knife in his hand. He moves seamlessly with his father, actually rolling under his legs and kicking the woman.

Oliver and William fight together seamlessly, trading back and forth between attacking and blocking as they put the assassin on the defensive.

“We’re still better than you China,” William sneers.

“Together and separately,” Oliver adds. “You lose.”

China growls, and throws a smoke bomb down, fleeing the apartment.

William and Oliver don’t bother chasing her. She won’t come after them unless they go after her. She’s smart enough to know that she can’t win against them.

Laurel and Diggle both just stare at the duo in shock, trying to comprehend everything that just happened.

Oliver grimaces. He hadn’t wanted them to see that, but it was necessary.

Diggle is the first to react, grabbing the gun William used and wiping off any fingerprints, before handing it to Laurel.

Laurel looks confused, but quickly understands, gripping the unloaded gun tightly before setting it down on the table in the living room.

Oliver takes both the knives, wiping them down and putting them back in the kitchen.

He rushes back, pulling both Laurel and William into a tight hug, just as the police sirens approach the building.

Oliver sighs. It’s going to be a long night.

________________________________________

Quentin is the first to show up, pulling both Laurel and William into a tight hug. Barry, Iris, and Dinah join them shortly after. Dinah joins the hug, while Iris just stares at the sight in front of her, processing what must’ve happened.

Barry shocks Oliver by pulling the man into a hug. “Are you ok?” Barry asks.

Oliver, still confused, nods. “Yeah, everyone is ok.”

“Good.” 

Barry releases him from the hug and walks over to hug both William and Laurel.

Tommy shows up next, hugging both of his friends and his godson, actually looking close to tears as he looks over William.

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

William giggles at Tommy’s worry, hugging his godfather.

“I’m fine uncle Tommy. Don’t worry.”

Moira, Thea, and Walter are the last to arrive, storming into the apartment.

Thea rushes for her brother, practically barreling into him.

Moira surprises everyone by checking on William first before pulling the boy in for a hug.

William looks both surprised and a bit uncomfortable, but he doesn't pull away, which Oliver considers progress.

Quentin walks over to Diggle. “Mr. Diggle. Thank you for what you did. Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want.”

“I was just doing my job sir. William and Oliver are my clients, and Laurel is their family. It’s my job to protect her too.”

“What happened exactly?” Dinah asks.

“They broke into the apartment,” Laurel answers. “Oliver reacted so quickly, and I managed to grab my gun before we tried to get to William, who was in the kitchen.”

“I hid,” William lies. “I fit in the cabinets below the sink. I didn't see anything.”

“I heard the commotion and came rushing up. I saw one of them through the front door and fired. By the time I got in, Laurel had already managed to take down the other one,” Diggle adds.

“Nice shot,” Barry says, hugging Laurel. 

Laurel just nods, knowing that she didn't actually make that shot.

Wills did. The boy with one working eye who should have never even seen a gun before. He used her gun with incredible accuracy, better than even she could’ve.

And then that fight between Oliver and the assassin. She was clearly trained, and Oliver was matching her blow for blow. And then when William jumped in, the two fought side-by-side perfectly. Like they’ve done it a million times before.

What exactly happened on that island?

“I’m buying a new apartment,” Oliver says. “Somewhere more secure. For all of us.”

Laurel starts to protest but can’t quite get the words out.

“Well, for tonight you can all stay at the manor,” Moira says. “It’s safer there then it is here.”

Everyone reluctantly agrees, driving to manor together. 

________________________________________

Oliver walks back downstairs after he tucks both William and Thea into bed.

He walks into the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack, before making his way over to Diggle.

Oliver hands it to him. “I’d say thank you, but I don’t think that would cover it.”

“Well, like I told Laurel’s father, I was just doing my job. Besides, I think it should be you and William that we’re all thanking.”

Oliver turns to stare at the man. “What are you implying Dig?”

“I’m saying that there is no logical reason for William knowing how to shoot a gun with such accuracy. And that little fight you had with the assassin was … something. Especially when William joined you. Almost like you’ve done it before.”

“We did what we had to do to survive,” Oliver answers cryptically.

“I think I’m starting to understand what kind of man you are,” Diggle says.

“It shouldn’t take long. I’m a father. That’s the most important thing about me. Trust me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my son and sister are waiting for me. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight sir,” Diggle calls out after him.

He doesn’t even notice when Oliver walks out the back door instead of taking the stairs.  
________________________________________

Laurel, Quentin, Dinah, Barry, and Iris are sitting in the living room of the manor. Barry has his arm around Laurel, pulling her close. Iris is holding her hand and sitting on her other side. Dinah and Quentin are sitting on the couch opposite her.

“You’re gonna go back into that courtroom tomorrow, and you’re gonna recuse yourself from this case, alright?” Quentin says to his daughter. “Or drop it. Either way, you’re done.”

“If you think I’m gonna abandon Emily Nocenti then you don’t know me all that well,” Laurel protests.

“You don’t know me well, young lady. I will lock you in a cell if that’s what it takes.”

“Well, I guess that’s what it’s gonna take then.”

“Laurel, listen to your father,” Dinah says. “We’re just worried about your safety. And William’s.”

Laurel glares at her mother. “You don’t get to talk about William like that.”

“Laurel,” Barry says softly. Laurel looks over at him, noticing the worry on his face. “We’re just worried about you. But you know what’s right. It’s your decision.”

“We support you,” Iris agrees. “Whatever you think the best decision is, we’ll support you.”

Laurel smiles at her two friends, thanking them. She takes a deep, shaky breath before nodding.

“Ok fine. I’ll drop the case.”

“No you won’t,” William says, sauntering into the room and plopping down between Laurel and Barry, practically sitting down on top of them. “Emily Nocenti needs you. You can’t abandon her.”

“William, you could’ve gotten hurt tonight,” Quentin says. “Or worse.”

“I’ve been in danger every day of my life. I’m used to it. What happened tonight was nothing. And aunt Laurel is my godmother because she always stands up for what is right. She fights for what she believes in. Dad and mom raised me to be like that too. Don't start going against that now that I’m back.”

Laurel looks at her nephew, who stares right back at her as he leans against Barry. 

Barry wraps his arms around the boy and pulls him closer. William easily accepts the comfort.

Laurel and William seem to almost have a silent conversation, going back and forth as William pleads for her to continue and Laurel weighs the decision.

“I can protect myself,” William says, so confidently that no one can even disagree with him.

Laurel can’t help but agree. She'd be dead without Wills and Oliver.

“I’m not dropping the case.”

Turns out there wasn’t much need for the conversation, because the next morning Martin Sommers confesses to the crime. 

But William just set a precedent for Laurel. She’ll fight for what is right, and William will be right there, supporting his aunt. 

And maybe this time, aunt Laurel will be the hero she was always meant to be. Maybe this time she won’t die.

________________________________________

“So, this is gonna wrap up your story?” Laurel asks Iris, as the two stand together with Barry and Tommy at the site dedication.

Iris nods. “Yeah. I’ve been gone for too long, and my boss really wants me back so he can publish the story. Especially the quotes Oliver and William have given me. I need to thank them again. Besides, Barry has to get back to work too.”

“Dinah’s coming with us,” Barry adds. “We talked about it and decided it’s the best move for now. She’s got an appointment with a therapist next week. Maybe that will help her relationship with William.”

“Maybe,” Laurel says.

Tommy obviously doesn’t agree, a sour look on his face. But he doesn’t protest.

“We’re really gonna miss you guys,” Tommy says to the two. “It’s been so crazy here, and I can’t imagine having done it without the two of you.”

“We’re only a train ride away,” Barry says. “And we’ll definitely come back to visit.”

“And maybe you guys could actually come visit us for once,” Iris teases. “Instead of just Laurel.”

“Thea not being 18 always kept all of us from going,” Laurel explains. “We didn't want the girl to feel like we were abandoning her. But I guess we don’t have to worry about that for much longer.”

Tommy nods. “Yeah. Moira’s pretty much given up parenting at this point, leaving it all to Oliver. It’s better that way.”

Everyone nods in agreement. They’ve already been seeing improvements with Thea since Oliver got back. They just hope it lasts.

Over by the stage, Felicity nervously fidgets with her hands. 

“Nervous?” Diggle asks the blonde.

Felicity nods. “Yeah, is it that obvious.”

Diggle’s doesn’t answer, which is an answer itself. “It’s been a weird couple of days.”

“Tell me about it. My life completely changed when I met William. What about you?”

“My life has gotten a lot more complicated,” Diggle agrees. “I haven’t decided whether that’s a good or a bad thing yet.”

“Well, it’s certainly a good thing for me. I was making pennies before this, and now I’m making some serious cash. Thank you social anxiety for not letting me leave the night of the party.”

Thea and William stand beside each other.

“Are you ok with this?” William asks his aunt. “With me being an heir?”

“Of course William. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know/ I’m just worried. Everything’s changing so fast, and I want to make sure all the people I love are ok with it.”

Thea smiles at her nephew. “William, I couldn’t be happier now that you and Ollie are in my life. I just need some time to adjust to everything. But you are family. You deserve this.”

William hugs his aunt tightly. “I love you Aunt Thea. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I love you too William.”

“Thank you all for coming,” Walter says as a crowd gathers. “Welcome to the site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center.”

The crowd consisting of press, staff, and interested civilians all clap.

“Now this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are some of his greatest legacies, after his two children and grandson. In light of this dedication, we have decided to make a few announcements in Robert’s honor.”

Walter steps aside, letting Moira take the mic. “Just over a week and a half ago, I learned that my son, who I thought dead for ten years, was still alive. And with him, he brought me a beautiful grandson. In honor of my late husband’s passing and his legacy, I would like to announce that my grandson is now an official heir to Queen Consolidated, after his father and aunt.”

The crowd claps surprised that this even has to be announced. A couple of reporters latch onto the fact that William is just now being named an heir.

“And to honor the new site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center, we have decided to announce the new head of the Applied Sciences division: my son, Oliver Queen.”

Moira steps away from the mic, hugging her son before walking over to join Walter.

“Thank you,” Oliver says, silencing the polite clapping. “To start, I would like to introduce everyone to the deputy head of the department, Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity walks out, coming to stand next to her new boss. 

“I know many of you will assume that my position is a simple case of nepotism. But I can assure you that I will do my absolute best to raise my department and my father’s company to new heights. I survived one a deserted island for over ten years and raised my amazing son there. I am not afraid of a challenge. In fact, I look forward to it. I can promise you; I will do everything within my power to help Queen Consolidated and the Applied Sciences division excel beyond belief. Because not only is the company my father’s legacy, but one day it will be mine too. And eventually, I will pass the reins to my sister and son, who are even more capable then I am. They are my legacy, and I will do everything I can to ensure their futures.”

Thea and William smile at Oliver, knowing that he’s doing this for them.

Felicity stares at her new boss with awe in her eyes. She’s definitely going to like her new job.

Diggle is grudgingly impressed with his client. And no, he’s not just being bitter.

Iris is standing with the other reporters, catching Oliver’s every word.

Tommy watches his best friend give his speech with a smile plastered on his face. He’s so proud of Oliver. Not only is the man an amazing father, but he’s going to be an incredible CEO one day too.

Laurel has a pleased smile on her face. One day in the future, her nephew is going to be leading a multi-billion-dollar company. And that’s on top of his obvious self-defense skills that Laurel still has so many unanswered questions about. _Nice one Sara. Your son is incredible._

Barry can barely catch his breath, hanging onto Oliver’s every word. Later, he will be embarrassed at how he acted and so happy that no one noticed him. He will be even more ashamed in the next few weeks, as he rewatches the news recordings of Oliver’s speech over and over again, almost addicted to the confidence exuding from the man.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Sara Lance watches the scene on a small television with her beloved, Nyssa Al Ghul.

“He’s happy,” Nyssa says. “Both of them seem happy.”

“Of course they are. They have each other.”

“Do you miss them?”

“I miss them every day,” Sara answers. “I miss Wills with every fiber of my being.”

“You’re not supposed to even know they’re alive.”

Sara nods. “Don’t worry babe. I am not leaving yet. I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

“But one day you will.”

“Yes, one day I will. He’s my son Nyssa. One half of my heart.”

Nyssa smiles at her. “Let’s go see the other half.”

Sara follows her partner eagerly, sparing the tv once last glance as she does.

Her son is all grown up now. She can see that. And she will never forgive herself for the time she missed with him.

“Soon,” she promises him, blowing the boy a kiss through the tv screen.

________________________________________

Moira steps out of her car, and into the limo that’s waiting for her.

She grimaces as she slides into the seat across from Malcolm. 

“My son knows nothing. Robert didn't tell Oliver anything that could hurt us. And he has no idea that the yacht was sabotaged.

Malcolm nods. “And the boy?”

“William. He’s harmless. Neither of them are a problem.”

Malcolm has no reason to disagree, but he can’t help but feel like she’s wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks to anyone who is taking the time to read this. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to read it, so I cherish every kudo and comment I receive. I'm not sure how long the next chapter will be, since school is going to get the better of me soon if I don't focus on it, and I really need to write a chapter for my other fic (if anyone watches 911, you should check it out!) since I've kinda left them hanging so I could write this. I hope everyone likes this chapter, and please don't be afraid to leave a comment or kudo, because those are my main sources of encouragement and really encourages me to write more.

“Dad, you’re an idiot,” William complains, as he makes his way into the Arrow cave.

“I told you not to come Wills.”

“You were shot, dad. I wasn’t just going to let you patch yourself up. Besides, Talia gave me more medical lessons than you and you know it.”

“How did you even get out of the apartment?”

Wills just rolls his eyes in response, and Oliver chuckles, ruffling his son’s hair. “Good to know that you’re not rusty.”

William smiles at his dad, before starting to stitch up the wound. “You’re lucky it only grazed you. It should be healed in a week or two.”

“I know Wills. It’s not my first bullet wound.”

“It’s my job to tell you dad. No need to be an ass about it.”

“At least we know where you get it from.”

“Ha. So funny.”

Oliver laughs, letting his son finish patching up the wound. He leans up and pulls his son down, kissing the boy’s forehead. “Thank you Wills.”

Wills leans against his father for a second before backing up so his dad can get up.

Oliver hops off the table and stands on shaky legs.

Wills gives him a weird look. “Dad? Are you ok?”

Oliver nods, before a sharp shooting pain flares through his shoulder and the room starts to feel like it’s spinning.

William helps his father down, so he doesn’t crash into the floor, worry clear on his face. His nose scrunches up as he thinks about what could be causing his dad’s reaction. “Poison?”

Oliver nods weakly.

William is shooting up immediately, rushing over to the trunk Talia sent them two weeks ago, and throwing it open. He haphazardly digs through it, throwing everything into disarray as he searches for the antidote. William knows he doesn’t have enough time to try to identify the poison, so they have to use the cure-all, even if they only have a limited supply of it. 

“Where the fuck is it?!” William screeches, tears starting to form in his eyes. He wipes them away, knowing they’ll just blur his vision.

Eventually he manages to find it, rushing back to his dad. He pulls his father’s head into his lap and quickly forces the antidote down the fading man’s throat.

Oliver drinks it quickly, before finally collapsing as the antidote starts to battle the poison.

William jabs his fingers against his dad’s neck, finding his pulse. It’s a little thready, but still relatively strong. He keeps his fingers there, closing his good eye and focusing just on his father’s pulse.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, his dad’s head in his lap, and his fingers on his father’s pulse. His breathing is synced with his dad’s as the boy tries to calm himself.

He knows he gave his dad the antidote in time. He knows he did.

But … what if-

William grimaces. He can’t think like that. He can’t afford to lose another parent. And the world can’t afford to lose Oliver Queen.

After some indiscernible amount of time, that could have ranged from minutes to hours, Oliver finally starts to wake. He groans loudly, and William breathes a sigh of relief.

His dad shoots up, instantly on the defensive. He surveys the room, looking for any potential threats.

William just stares at his dad, trying to not let the tears form in his eyes again. He should be used to this by now, his dad putting himself in harm’s way and getting hurt. He’s lived with it for two lifetimes now.

But … he’s not.

Oliver quickly notices the grief on the boy’s face and picks his son up, cradling him in his arms.

William wraps his arms around his dad’s neck and lets out an ugly sob.

Oliver holds Wills close, letting his son cry.

“I’m sorry you had to see that Wills. But I’m still here. I’m ok. I’m right here Wills.”

“I can’t lose you too Dad.”

“I know buddy. I know. And you won’t.”  
________________________________________

Thea wakes up the next morning, surprised to see Oliver, Laurel, Quentin, and Moira all talking in the living room.

“What’s going on?” Thea asks, as the group all turns to stare at her.

Oliver smiles at her weakly, patting the spot next to him. Thea sits down, curling up against her brother.

“Thea, did you get any messages from your friends last night?” Moira asks.

Thea frowns, pulling out her phone. She notices a long string of text messages from Margo and some of her other friends, but Thea must’ve already been asleep.

“Can I see it?” Oliver asks, holding his hand out. “It’s ok if you don’t want me too.”

Thea shrugs, handing her phone to her brother. Oliver scrolls through the messages, a frown forming on his face. 

“Can they see?” Oliver asks.

Thea nods, a confused look forming on her face. 

Oliver passes the phone to Laurel, who then passes it to Moira, and then to Quentin.

All of the adults are frowning when they finish reading the thread.

“What’s going on?” Thea asks. “Did something happen? Are my friends ok?”

“They’re ok Thea,” Laurel assures the girl. “They just did something really stupid.”

“They broke into a clothing boutique last night, wasted and high. They spent the night trying on some merchandise and causing a mess before they were arrested,” Quentin says.

“Where were you last night Thea?” Moira asks.

“What?” Thea asks. “I was in my room. I was sleeping. You don’t think-”

“We don’t,” Oliver says. “Moira and Quentin just have a few questions.”

Thea looks at each of the adults in the room, and it’s immediately clear which ones are on her side.

Laurel is probably the closest thing Thea will ever have to a sister and was there for the girl even after everything that happened with Oliver and Sara. Thea trusts her completely.

And Oliver is her big brother. He practically raised her before the Gambit sank. And ever since he got back, he’s made sure she’s loved and cared for. At first Thea thought that Oliver would only have time to worry about William, but he’s clearly making time for her too.

Quentin, on the other hand, has never been the biggest fan of Thea’s. Thea suspects that she reminds the man a bit too much of her brother. Thea will admit that she has gotten into some trouble in recent years, somewhat similarly to her brother before the Gambit sank. And Quentin never liked her brother, especially after Sara’s presumed death. The only reason Quentin is even tolerating Oliver now is because of William.

And mom … mom is complicated. For some reason, she only ever seems to see the worst in her daughter. Even now, when Thea has been clean ever since Oliver came back, she’s still being judged and probably accused. 

“We believe you Thea,” Laurel promises. “Right dad?”

Quentin nods. “Yeah, of course. You weren’t on the security tapes, so you're clear there. We just wanted to know if you knew anything about this.”

Thea shakes her head. “No. I went to bed early last night, after Barry, Iris, and Dinah left.”

Thea isn’t scared to admit that she already misses Barry and Iris and wishes they both could’ve stayed. They both make her feel safe, like Laurel, Tommy, and Oliver do.

Oliver kisses the top of her head. “It’s a school day, so why don’t I drive you? We can stop by McDonald’s and pick up some breakfast on the way if you’d like.”

Thea frowns. “I’ve kinda had a weird morning. Do you think I could miss today?”

“Of course you can,” Moira says to her daughter.

Oliver frowns at Moira, before looking back at Thea. “I think it would be a good idea to go to school unless you are really not feeling well. Trust me, school is very important and I’m starting to wish I had paid a bit more attention. And if you start to feel bad later, I can always pick you up. But if you really aren’t feeling well, then maybe you should stay in. It’s your choice.”

Thea ponders if for a few moments before sighing. “I guess I’ll go. But I want an extra hash brown, ok?”

Oliver smiles at her, kissing her on the forehead. “Go get ready and we can leave in about 45 minutes, ok?”

Thea nods, rushing upstairs to get ready.

Laurel smiles at the scene. She already knew Oliver was a good father based on how he interacts with William, and this is just proving it.

“Are you sure that was wise Oliver?” Moira asks.

“Yes. I gave her a choice. I laid out the options for her and she came to a decision herself. I think that’s good parenting.”

“It is,” Quentin admits. “Very good. Especially for stubborn children.”

Oliver chuckles. “And William is certainly stubborn, so I’ve had a lot of practice.”

“I just think that if Thea wasn’t feeling well then maybe she should’ve stayed home.”

“That didn't work out well for me, so I don’t see why it should go any better for Thea.”

Moira flinches at Oliver’s subtle accusation. She glares at her son, and Oliver stares right back at her, completely unflinching.

“Something to say mother?”

Moira shakes her head, quickly fleeing the room.

Oliver sighs as she leaves. “I wish apartment hunting would go faster.”

Laurel laughs. “Joanna and I are going to look at a few places today. Hopefully we find something. Still looking for five bedrooms?”

Oliver nods. “Yeah, one for each person and then a guest. Hopefully that will be a good enough number.”

“Planning on Thea moving in too?” Quentin asks.

“Maybe it’s wishful thinking, but I hope so,” Oliver says. “I love my mother, but I love Thea more. She’s my little sister and it’s my job to take care of her. It’s about time I started living up to that responsibility.”

________________________________________

It takes very little convincing on Tommy’s part to act as a chauffeur for the day for his godson.

William has only been in Tommy’s life for a few days, but Tommy can say with absolute certainty that his godson is one of the best things to happen to him. The boy is so smart, and kind, and positive, and he’s the perfect mixture of both his parents. 

So, Tommy is perfectly happy to take the day off and spend it with William.

Even if it is what essentially amounts to a chauffeur.

William strolls into the Applied Sciences division like he owns the place, and no one seems to be willing to tell him differently.

Tommy has heard the stories and knows that William already has a reputation in the company. He caused a shakeup of epic proportions when he got the former head of Applied Sciences fired and elected a lowly IT tech as the deputy head. Everyone knows that Moira is begrudgingly impressed with the boy while others like Walter and Ned Foster are already breathing easier knowing that William is going to be the future company.

So no one is going to stop William from going practically anywhere anytime soon.

A lot of power and influence for a nine-year-old. Tommy is so proud of his godson.

William strolls into Oliver’s office, and Tommy decides to give the two some father-son time, since it’s clear that’s what William wanted. He approaches the Deputy Head’s office, knocking on the open door.

“Can I come in?” Tommy asks Oliver’s new employee.

Felicity looks surprised, but quickly nods, letting him come in.

Tommy smiles at the woman, sitting down in one of the office chairs. It’s clear that Felicity is still trying to figure out what to do with the amount of space she’s been given.

“Nice to see you again Felicity,” Tommy says, as they had already met at the reception for the site breaking. 

“You too Mr. Merlyn.”

Tommy laughs. “You can just call me Tommy. You are obviously well acquainted with my godson. And he did give me your business card. I wanna know why the boy is so enamored with you. So far he has good taste.”

Felicity blushes and rambles as Tommy converses with her for over half an hour. And by the end of it, a few things are clear.

What Felicity may currently lack in the confidence department; she makes up ten-fold in the brains department. Oliver will do fine running the department with Felicity by his side.

Felicity has potential. Leadership potential. One day, when Oliver eventually moves to take a higher position, Felicity will be able to fill whatever hole he has left.

And his godson has a definite eye for talent. Maybe he’ll have William come visit Merlyn industries one day and tell him which employees could be incredibly useful in the future.

Meanwhile, in Oliver’s office, William is having a somewhat argumentative discussion with his father.

“You can’t keep doing this by yourself dad. That was part of the deal.”

“I never agreed to that deal Wills.”

“Dad, you need help. Tech support and backup. And if you won’t let me out there-”

“And I won’t,” Oliver interjects.

“Then you need someone. Please Dad, I need to know that you have someone out there with you who has your back.”

Oliver is stunned to see tears in his son's eyes. He rushes over to the boy, wiping the tears out of his face and hugging him close.

“Please dad. You need to let other people in. This just can’t be our secret. We need help. We need to trust people.”

“Who are you suggesting?” Oliver asks, not giving in, but at least willing to hear his son out.

Wills smiles at his dad. “I have three ideas. The least crazy one is aunt Laurel.”

“No. I don’t want her involved in this.”

“Dad don’t be stupid. She’s gonna get involved either way. She’s not stupid. She’s gonna figure it out. The only way she might not is if you pushed her away entirely, from the beginning, which was never gonna happen. So we might as well bite the bullet and tell her.”

Oliver groans, knowing everything his son is saying is true. “I’ll think about it. Who are the other two?”

“Felicity and Dig.”

Oliver groans again. This is going to be a long conversation. 

________________________________________

“William, what are you doing here?” Quentin asks, when he sees his son and Tommy walk into the station together.

William beams at his grandfather. “I wanted to see where you worked grandpa! Sorry if it’s a bad time.”

Quentin smiles back at his grandson, pulling the boy in for a hug. “It’s a good time William. Want me to show you around the station?”

William nods enthusiastically, and Tommy steps outside to take some calls now that he knows William is safe with his grandfather.

William walks around the station, charming practically everyone. Mckenna Hall in particular seems to be interesting to William, the two conversing for several minutes before William eventually let himself be pulled away.

Eventually they end up at Quentin’s desk, and William plops down in his chair. He knocks off Quentin’s mug, cringing as it hits the ground and shatters.

He gets up to clean it up, but Quentin quickly pushes the boy back into the chair, not wanting him to get hurt. Quentin picks up some of the larger pieces, before going in search of a broom to clean up the rest. 

William naturally takes advantage to pursue the files on his grandfather’s desk.

“The poison was Curare,” William whispers to himself, a stunned look on his face. “That’s rare.”

William leans back in the chair when his grandfather walks around the corner, acting as if nothing has happened.

He makes a mental note to get his grandfather one of those “World’s best grandpa” mugs to make up for the one he broke. He feels kinda bad about purposely breaking the mug, but he did what he had to do.

________________________________________

It takes some convincing and some lying on William’s part to convince his godfather that he can just drop him off at the manor instead of escorting him inside.

William is off manor grounds and into a taxi leading to the arrow cave in record time.

“The poison is curare,” William calls out to his dad as he walks down the stairs to the hideout.

“He was hired by the Bratva,” Oliver says.

William sighs. “Well that’s a relief. I’ll call Anatoly. He likes me best.”

Oliver just chuckles, knowing it’s true. The Pakhan has a soft spot for both the Queen boys but it’s much larger for Wills. And Anatoly is one of the few people still alive that can call Wills by his nickname, so it obviously goes both ways.

William gets off the phone with Anatoly almost an hour later. “He says hi. And that the local Bratva headquarters will be expecting you. He also said you knew where that was, but he wouldn’t tell me. Which I think is totally unfair.”

“All that took an hour?”

“He was checking up on me. He’s very upset I’m not in school yet.”

Oliver cringes. “I’m still figuring that out.”

William laughs. “I know, but you know how Anatoly is. Now, why am I not allowed to know where the headquarters are?”

“Because he’s afraid you would go there and try to fight all the Bratva members who weren’t immediately afraid of you.”

“That’s … fair.”

Oliver rolls his eyes. “Come on, I’ll drop you back off at the manor. Thea is going to watch you tonight.”

“Oh, what are you doing?”

“Tommy and Joanna have apparently decided that Laurel and I need to go clubbing.”

William nods approvingly. “Well, just don’t get too wasted dad. That’s not a good look.”

________________________________________

Oliver, Laurel, Tommy, and Joanna walk into the club together, being let in based on Laurel, Oliver, and Tommy’s fame alone.

“I got to admit, it pays to have famous friends,” Joanna says. “Skipping lines is nice. Very nice.”

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Oliver asks. “I mean, this is Max’s club. He probably doesn’t like me.”

“I wonder why,” Laurel giggles.

“It was over ten years ago. He should be over it,” Tommy says.

“What happened?” Joanna asks. 

“I slept with his girlfriend at the prom,” Oliver says. “While they were getting crowned for prom king and queen.”

Joanna snorts before bursting into laughter. Laurel and Tommy both can’t help but join her.

Oliver grimaces. “Yeah. not my proudest moment, I’ll admit.”

It takes a few moments for everyone for the loud laughter to dissolve into muffled giggles before they stop entirely.

“God, no wonder you didn't want to come Oliver. I’d still be mad at you too,” Joanna says.

Oliver shrugs, not really caring what Max thinks of him.

He pulls out his phone, texting Thea.

“Checking in on them already?” Laurel asks. 

Oliver blushes. “Was I that obvious?”

Laurel holds up her own phone. “I texted Wills five minutes ago. Tommy barely made it out the door before he was checking in on him.”

Tommy turns bright red. “I did not!”

Oliver smiles at his friends. He expected them to love Wills, but they both took to the boy so quickly and care for him so much. It’s exactly what he needs.

“Well, I say we start drinking,” Joanna says, leading the group over to the bar, and passing shots to everyone. “Especially you Oliver. When was the last time you let loose?”

“2002.”

Laurel, Tommy, and Joanna just stare at him, a bit in shock at his blunt and honest answer. Oliver grins at them, downing the shot. Joanna whoops, handing him another.

Eventually the four of them make their way to the dance floor, Oliver pulling Joanna away from Tommy and Laurel.

Joanna notices this, shooting Oliver a knowing look. “So, you know about them?”

Oliver chuckles. “Well, they are kinda obvious. But those two can get so wrapped up in themselves, that sometimes they just need a little push.”

“Thank god I’ve finally got some backup. I’ve been trying to get those two to make the final step for like three years now. This is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship Oliver Queen.”

Oliver laughs, and nods in agreement.

Tommy and Laurel stand awkwardly near each other before Tommy clears his throat and holds his hand out to Laurel.

Laurel smiles at Tommy, joining him on the dancefloor and letting loose for the first time in a while. It feels good being here with Joanna, Oliver, and Tommy. It feels even better to be dancing with Tommy, laughing as the man almost trips over his two left feet.

They have every intention of dancing the night away. Sadly, that doesn’t happen.

“Well, well. Look at this. Oliver Queen.”

Oliver groans, turning to look at Max and his gaggle of security guards. Joanna looks confused at the interruption and tries to get Laurel and Tommy’s attention.

“Max Fuller. How have you been?” Oliver asks. 

“Happy you drowned,” Max answers honestly, before security starts to guide him to the back of the club. 

Joanna rushes over to grab Laurel and Tommy. Tommy immediately rushes after Oliver, while Laurel and Joanna follow a more sedate pace.

“Hey Max,” Oliver starts to say, before the man punches him in the face and “knocks” him to the ground.

Oliver is really going to have to do a lot of acting to pretend like that punch hurt.

“Get him up!”

The security guards pull Oliver up, when Tommy comes rushing in.

“Let him go. Let him go. Hey, I said let him go!” Tommy yells. 

Tommy pushes his way in between Oliver and the guards, trying to look intimidating to the much bigger men.

“I knew he was gonna be pissed,” Oliver grumbles.

“Back off Merlyn. This isn’t your problem,” Max calls out from the safety of his security guards.

“You want to go get to him? Well, then you’ve got to go through me,” Tommy says defiantly. “Wow, they are probably gonna go through me.”

Tommy punches the security guard closest to him, and Oliver quickly joins the fray.

The two men grapple with the guards for a few seconds, before Joanna and Laurel rush into the room.

Joanna runs straight at the guards, throwing her high heels at one and knocking him to the floor, before launching a side kick at another and making him stumble into the wall.

Laurel decides to focus on Max. She grabs Max from behind, punching him in the side and then elbowing him in the same place. She kicks him in the back of his knee, forcing him down. She spins the man around, and throws him on the ground, kicking him one more time for good measure.

“So, is this over Max?” Laurel asks. “Or are you gonna have your boys pound on us next?”

Joanna snorts. “They could try.”

One of the guards growls at Joanna, and she spits in his eye, making him careen aimlessly, before she trips him, and he lands on his ass. 

Max stands up, glaring at Laurel. “You four consider yourselves banned for life. Get the hell out of my place!”

Max storms out of the room, and the guards all follow. 

“Your club sucks anyway,” Tommy calls out after the man. 

Tommy and Oliver both turn to stare at Laurel and Joanna in shock. 

“You guys okay?” Laurel asks.

“Where’d you both learn to do that?” Oliver asks. 

“We both work in the glades,” Joanna answers. “We take self-defense classes three days a week.”

Laurel and Joanna lead the two beaten men out of the club. Oliver calls Diggle, and the man picks all of them up.

________________________________________

Diggle doesn’t comment as his picks up the four, only asking where they are going.

“I’m hungry. Anyone else want some food?” Tommy asks.

Oliver laughs at his friend. “Surprise us Diggle.”

Diggle does just that, taking them to Big Belly Burger. 

“Why don’t you guys take a seat, and I’ll grab a couple of burgers and some ice for your faces,” Diggle says to the four. They all easily agree. 

Diggle waves at Carly. 

“She’s pretty cute,” Tommy muses, to the annoyance of everyone else.

“She’s my sister-in-law.”

“Oh … I’m just gonna, uh … go sit down,” Tommy says, plopping down in a booth. Laurel and Joanna join him.

“She’s not wearing a wedding ring,” Oliver muses out loud. “Brother out of the picture?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Diggle says.

Oliver tries to pretend he didn't already know all of this from the dossier Wills made on the man last week and just nods in response.

Diggle walks over to Carly, hugging her in greeting. “Hey, you.”

“So sweet of you to adopt two white boys. They need a good role model.”

“No comment on the two women.”

“Please, everyone in the glade knows about Laurel Lance and Joanna de la Vega. They’ve done more for the city than anyone in years.”

Diggle chuckles. “That’s my client Oliver Queen.”

Oliver groans as he sits, one of the guards actually having managed to get a lucky hit in.

“Looks like you’re doing a bang-up job protecting him.”

Diggle laughs again. “I would do better if he would just let me.”

“How dangerous is this gig anyway?” Carly asks.

“It’s a cakewalk Carly, don’t worry.”

Carly frowns. “Too late. Or have you forgotten this job got your brother killed? Because Dig, I haven’t. I can’t.”

Carly walks away without another word, leaving Dig with his thoughts. 

Meanwhile, Joanna and Laurel are telling the two boys stories of the self-defense classes they are taking.

“It’s called the Wildcat Gym,” Joanna says. “It’s run by a guy named Ted Grant. Maybe you two should stop by. I hear they even have kids classes. It might be a good idea for William to know how to protect himself.”

Laurel bites back a snort, and stares at Oliver almost accusingly. Oliver pays Laurel very little mind, agreeing with Joanna. Maybe he should take William to this gym. Let him blow off a little steam before he goes around looking for random thugs and criminals to beat up.

On second thought, he really needs to get William some kind of fighting outlet. Like immediately.

“It sounds like a good idea,” Oliver agrees. “For both of us. What do you think Tommy? Want to learn how to throw a proper punch?”

“I don’t know about th-”

“You should,” Laurel interrupts. “Just in case. It’s a good skill to have.”

Tommy nods. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll check it out.”

Before anyone can say anything else, Oliver gets a phone call.

He grimaces when the call is in Russian, answering in kind.

Everyone frowns at Oliver, not even knowing he spoke Russian.

“Did he take Russian in high school?” Tommy asks.

Laurel decides to cover for Oliver, nodding. “Yeah, he did. And I think he taught it to Wills too. I heard the two talking in Russian a bit back at the apartment.”

Oliver puts down his phone for a second. “It’s Wills calling me, he’s venting about mom and doesn't want her to hear.”

Tommy and Joanna laugh, while Laurel just stares at Oliver.  
“I’ll be right back,” Oliver says, leaving to take the call.

“He’s a man of many mysteries, isn’t he?” Joanna asks.

Laurel and Tommy both nod in agreement.

“Did you get it?” Oliver asks the man on the other end of the phone. “Or do I have to call the Pakhan?”

“No need for that,” the man says, clearly a bit nervous at the thought of Anatoly. “His name is Floyd Lawton. I have an address. Where he stayed last time he was in Starling City. But that is all.”

“Well, let’s hope he’s a creature of habit. Go.”

________________________________________

Oliver knocks on Felicity’s office door, and she quickly lets him in.

“Hi,” Oliver greets. “I was wondering if you could do me a favor. No questions asked.”

Felicity doesn’t look nearly as confused by this as he thought she would by this. She must be getting somewhat used to this kind of behavior after spending so much time talking with William.

“Of course. What can I do for you boss?”

“I need you to see if there is anything salvageable off of this computer. Can you do it?”

Felicity frowns at the bullet-ridden computer. “Are you serious?”

Oliver nods. “If you could.”

Felicity looks it over. “Yeah. I’ll have it back to you by tomorrow. You know it’s funny, William said you were going to ask me something today. I guess this was it. Besides, this is the least I could do after William basically handed me this job”

Oliver smiles at her in thanks, before he rolls his eyes at his son’s antics as he walks out of Felicity’s office. “Of course he did. He’s got to have his hand on everything.”

________________________________________

Thea sits in bed, waiting for William to get out of the bathroom so they can keep watching tv together. The last few days have been busy for the adults, leaving Thea and William plenty of time to bond. 

And it’s been great for Thea. Almost like having a little brother, except for William is lovable and not annoying. Not yet at least.

It’s been really nice to have someone around that she can talk to and just hang around with when she gets back from school. Usually the manor is so empty that she just sits alone in her room.

Moira walks into her room, holding two dresses in her hands. “Oh good, you’re here.”

“Where else would I be mom?”

“Do you wanna wear the Calvin Klein or the Zac Posen?”

“To dinner? I was just gonna wear pajamas.”

“No, to Walter’s stock auction tomorrow night.”

“Oh, the Calvin Klein I guess then. Did we order another suit for William?”

Moira nods. “Yes, it should get here tomorrow morning. Where is he?”

“The bathroom.”

“Ahh,” Moira says, sitting down on the bed with her daughter. “What are you two watching?”

“Wizards of Waverly Place,” Thea answers.

“Isn’t that a bit childish for you?”

“I don’t mind. Besides, William really enjoys it. And I like spending time with my nephew.”

“Well, hopefully you’ll adjust when he eventually moves back out Oliver.”

“I won’t have to, because I’m going to go live Oliver.”

Moira swivels her head to stare at her daughter. “What? When did you decide that?”

“Pretty much the night Laurel and Oliver got attacked.”

“But … I thought you moved back in.”

“I was only going to stay here a few days to figure out what I wanted,” Thea answers. “And I did.”

All Thea really wants is a parent. Someone who will care for her no matter what. Walter tried when he married her mom, but his job and Moira always came first. The only people who really ever put Thea first were Laurel, Tommy, and Oliver. And if she goes with Oliver, she’ll get to live with two of them, and Tommy will practically always be around because of William. Even more so if he starts dating Laurel.

“But it’s safer here Thea.”

“Oliver wouldn’t move into a place that isn’t safe, not after what happened,” Thea says. “He cares about me and William too much.”

“Are you sure about this Thea? Is this the best idea?”

“Mom, I lost ten years with my brother. Don’t make me lose more.”

Thea knows that won’t happen. If she went to Oliver and told him to fight for her, he would get custody through any means necessary. Thea just hopes it doesn’t come to that.”

“But-”

“Mom, I love you, but I need to do this. Just let me do this, ok?”

Moira looks like she wants to argue, before she deflates, giving up. She hugs her daughter, before leaving the room.

William takes that as a cue to leave the bathroom, climbing into bed with his aunt.

“How much of that did you hear?” Thea asks her nephew. 

“Enough. I’m glad you want to live with us.”

“Me too.”

________________________________________

William and Oliver both walk into Felicity’s office as Oliver gets ready to leave for the day.

William hugs Felicity, surprising the woman. “Hey William.”

“Hi Felicity! How is the new job?”

Felicity smiles at the boy. “I love it William. Thank you so much.”

“No need to thank me Felicity. You deserve it. Now, did you find anything?”

Felicity nods, and the both the Queens boys crowd around the computer. 

“I managed to pull one file off of the computer. It looks like blueprints.”

“Do you know what of?” Oliver asks.

“The exchange building.”

“Never heard of it,” William says. 

“I have. It’s where the auction is taking place tonight,” Oliver says to his son. William nods.

“I just have to ask; how did you get a hold of this laptop?”

Oliver frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Walter Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries,” Felicity says. “And you’ve got the laptop of one of the guys he’s competing against.”

“Floyd Lawton,” William says.

“No. Warren Patel.”

Now both the father and son are frowning, staring at the computer.

“Who’s Floyd Lawton?” 

“He is an employee of Warren Patel, evidently.”

Oliver sighs, exchanging a look with William

The two thank Felicity, quickly going back to his office to discuss.

“What does this mean dad? Why does Lawton have the blueprints of the building where the auction is being held?”

“The exchange building is surrounded by three towers with eye lines into the building. Lawton can get his kill shot off from virtually anywhere.”

William gets a shocked and worried expression on his face as he realizes what that means.

“Dad, how are you going to do this by yourself?”

“I don’t know Wills.”

“Dad, you really need to bring more people in. Someone. Anyone. You can’t do this by yourself. And you saw yourself how helpful Felicity can be.”

“I’ll think about it William. But one crisis at a time, alright?”

William nods, going over the blueprint with his dad, and trying to figure out the best plan of action.

“I have an idea,” William says. “And I don’t really like it, but it’ll work.”

Oliver frowns. “What is it?”

“I think you need to pay grandpa a visit.”

________________________________________

Quentin is walking to the car when someone grabs him and pushes him against the car.

“You son of a bitch!” Quentin growls. 

“Detective, quiet,” Oliver says, with his vigilante outfit on.

“You’ve got a pair on you, pulling this right outside the police station.”

“Floyd Lawton’s the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac Industries. Interpol calls him Deadshot because he never misses. You can look this up after I go.”

“Yeah, and stop chasing you, I suppose?” Quentin guesses. 

“Warren Patel hired Lawton,” Oliver says. “I can’t be sure who they’re targeting. It might be all the buyers, and I can’t protect them in a space that big. I need your help.”

Quentin laughs. “Yeah, professional help.”

“Lawton laces his bullets with curare. Tell your men to wear Kevlar.”

Quentin is free before he can say anything else, only finding a laptop left behind on the hood of his car.

________________________________________

Moira and Walter walk into the auction together, followed closely by Oliver, Laurel, William, and Thea.

Thea walks over with Laurel to greet Tommy when they see him, and Oliver pulls his son aside.

“Remember Wills, at the first sign of danger, you take Thea and you run. Don’t worry about anything else, just get out of here.”

William nods. “Yes dad.”

Oliver smiles at his son, ruffling his hair. He knows Wills will listen since he gave the boy someone to protect. If he told Wills to just get out, he might not listen. But now he’ll do everything to make sure that his aunt is safe.

“Looking good Tommy,” Thea says, hugging the man.

Tommy laughs. “You too Speedy.”

Tommy turns to look at Laurel and tries to not let his jaw drop. “Hi Laurel.”

“Hi Tommy. You look nice.”

“You too!” Tommy says, a bit too enthusiastically.

The pair blushes, and Thea decides to excuse herself, walking back over to her nephew and brother.

“Well, it's quite a turn out, huh?” Moira asks her husband

“Well, it's quite an opportunity, actually,” Walter answers. “But regardless of the outcome of the auction, I'm already a winner because I have the most beautiful woman at my side tonight. And all of your family is here too, which makes us both winners.”

Moira smiles, looking over at Thea, Oliver, and William. “Yes, I guess we are.”

“Mr. Steele, the auction will be opening in 5 minutes,” Walter’s assistant says. “Please make sure your bid is ready.”

“Thank you, Gina,” Walter says to the woman, before turning back to his wife. “Shall we?”

Moira nods, and they both head into the auction room.

One of the detectives walks into the room, scanning it before he finds Warren Patel. He approaches the man, quickly pulling him away from the auction so they can take him into custody.

Quentin is surveying the room, when he notices that both William and Laurel are in the crowd. He curses, going over to the both of them.

Oliver walks over and stands next to Dig, never letting William and Thea out of his sight. “Dig, got your eyes open?”

“That’s what I’m here for sir. That and answering patronizing questions.”

Oliver sighs. “This guy is out of time. If he’s gonna do something, it’s gonna happen before the auction.”

“Sir?” Diggle asks.

“I heard the story on the radio,” Oliver answers.

“Oliver,” Walter greets. “So please you were able to attend.”

Oliver walks over to his stepfather, smiling politely. “Walter, the police said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered. I just think that we should be a little bit more careful. My mother has already lost a husband.”

“Well if Moira shared your concern, she wouldn’t have come. And if you were really worried, I doubt you would have let Thea and William come.”

Oliver internally curses. He knew that would come back to bite him in the ass. If only they weren’t both so stubborn. 

Quentin walks over to William and Thea. Laurel notices this and walks over to greet her father, a confused look on her face. Tommy follows closely behind.

“What are you doing here William?”

“We’re here for the auction grandpa. Obviously.”

Oliver joins the group, standing next to his son and sister.

“They need to get out of here,” Quentin says to Oliver, Tommy, and Laurel. “Now.”

Oliver nods in agreement. “He’s right. Tommy, Laurel, take them out of here.”

Tommy looks confused, but Laurel reacts almost immediately, pulling both William and Thea towards the entrance.

“We can take my car,” Tommy calls out after them, starting to feel a sense of urgency.

Oliver and Quentin breathe a sigh of relief when they leave. 

“Thank you,” Quentin says to Oliver.

“It’s my job too,” Oliver says, before walking over to his mother, hopefully to convince her to leave too.

Quentin looks around the room, noticing a red dot appearing on Walter’s back. He quickly rushes towards the man, pushing him out of the way.

The bullet hits someone else instead, and more bullets start to fly into the room. 

“Are you hurt?” Oliver asks his mom.

“No, I’m fine. Where’s Walter?”

Diggle rushes towards the pair, standing protectively around them.

“Go, go, go, go!” Quentin calls out, running towards another exit with Walter.

“Sir, I have to get you out of here,” Diggle says to Oliver.

“No, her! Her,” Oliver insists, rushing into the fray.

Diggle complies, pushing Moira to the door despite her protests.

Diggle, Moira, Walter, and Quentin make it outside just as Tommy whips his car around. They all pile in, not even noticing Diggle didn't get into the car with them until Tommy is already speeding off to safety with everyone else in tow.

________________________________________

Oliver, with some effort, manages to carry an injured Diggle into the car, drive him to the old steel factory, and get him down to the hideout.

He sets Diggle down on one of the tables, cursing when he hears the door open.

He’s shocked and a bit annoyed to see William and Laurel rush down the stairs. Laurel is shocked too, looking at Oliver with wide eyes. William immediately gets to work, opening the trunk and digging through it for supplies.

“What are you doing here Wills?” Oliver asks, pulling down his hood.

William rolls his eyes. “Like I said earlier, I have more experience as a medic. Diggle is my friend. And I needed someone to drive me. So deal with it dad. You can yell at me later.”

William prepares the antidote, feeding it to Diggle. Diggle almost coughs it up, but William coaxes the man until he drinks it all. 

It takes a few minutes for the man to come to. All of that time is spent with Laurel staring at Oliver with anxious eyes as Oliver looks away. Laurel can literally feel the puzzle pieces coming into place, but she still feels like she’s missing something.

Diggle wakes up and looks at the scene around him, seeing Oliver in the vigilante costume. Similar questions to Laurel’s pop up in his head.

“Well, I suppose you two have some questions for me?” Oliver asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I'm kinda starting to get into the offical "I'm flipping canon the bird phase". It only gets worse from her, though it'll be for good reasons, I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back a bit earlier then expected because when I started outlining this chapter I got really really excited and just wanted to write it immediately. I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, Wills isn't as present in this chapter as he has been in the past, but trust me it's for a reason. Always remember, if William isn't around, it's generally for a reason. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or kudos because they really encourage me to write faster. Thank you for reading!

_“Well, I suppose you two have some questions for me?” Oliver asks._

“Wow, you think dad?” William says, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm. 

Oliver just rolls his eyes at his son’s antics and gives the boy a look that warns him to knock it off while still smiling at his son.

William sticks his tongue out at his dad, before exaggeratedly biting to signal that he’s gonna keep his mouth shut for now.

Oliver chuckles, turning back to Laurel and Diggle.

Laurel and Diggle are both awe struck by how natural the two are acting. They just learned Oliver is the vigilante and a killer, yet the relationship between Oliver and William seems so normal. Even more so now than in the past few weeks. Oliver and William were always so close, and it never even seemed like anything was missing in the dynamic between the two, not until it’s staring them right in the face.

But it’s clear. Oliver and William are warriors. They look completely natural in the hideout, surrounded with weapons they likely know how to use with deadly accuracy. They play off each other and know each other like the back of their hand. It’s why Oliver and William were able to fight so seamlessly together back in Laurel’s apartment.

Because they’ve done it before.

“You’re the vigilante?” Diggle asks.

Oliver nods.

Diggle rushes upwards, throwing a swing at Oliver. William sticks his foot out, and Diggle stumbles into Oliver’s arms. Oliver pushes the man back down onto the table. “Sit. You need to rest. It was the worst injury, but curare is a bitch to recover from.”

William snorts. “Please dad, it took you like 2 hours tops.”

“I have experience with poisons Wills. It’ll be different for Diggle.”

William nods, and Laurel blanches as she realizes the meaning behind Oliver’s words.

Experienced with poisons? What the hell has Oliver been through? And Wills?

“Rest Diggle,” William says, his voice surprisingly authoritative for a nine-year-old. 

“Can someone please explain what’s going on?” Laurel asks. “How the hell are you the vigilante Oliver?”

Oliver shrugs. “I have relevant experience.”

William snorts again, stopping when Oliver shoots him another warning look. 

“How? How did you get experience like that from the island?”

“You weren’t just on the island, were you?” Diggle asks the father-son duo.

William shakes his head before Oliver can disagree. “Nope. Lots of weird shit happened. And we’re not telling, so don’t ask. All you need to know is that dad and I got training on how to fight because we quite literally needed it to survive.”

“Is William going to become a vigilante too?” Laurel asks. “Because you being a vigilante is one thing Oliver, but Wills-”

“No, he’s not,” Oliver says. “At least not for a while.”

William pouts at his father, but Oliver just ignores his son. This is not the time for that conversation.

“So the night in my apartment, when Wills shot the gunman, was that the … has Wills ever-”

“I’ve killed before,” Wills admits, shocking both Laurel and Diggle with the bluntness of his words. “Not until about two years ago, but I did what I had to do to survive. And I’m not ashamed of it.”

“You let your son be in enough danger that he had to kill someone!” Diggle yells at Oliver.

Oliver winces. “I couldn’t-”

“Shut the fuck up Dig!” Wills yells back, walking over to the man and getting in his face. “You don’t know what I’ve gone through. What we’ve gone through. Dad and I went through hell and we came out the other side. You don’t get to judge us for doing what we had to do to survive. Especially when some people didn't.”

Everyone in the room flinches back at that. Oliver picks up his son and holds him close, knowing that William will quite literally beat Diggle if the man pisses him off enough, injured or not.

“He should be your priority Oliver,” Diggle says. “Your son is the most important thing. Not being a vigilante.”

“I’m doing this for William,” Oliver argues. “This city is my home. And now it’s Wills’ home too. And I’m making it a safer place.”

“How are you making it a better place? I’ll admit that you’ve taken out some bad people, but you’re going about it the wrong way!”

“Then help me do it the right way,” Oliver says, once again shocking both Laurel and Diggle. “Both of you. I need help. I thought … I used to think I could do this on my own. But I can’t. I need help.”

“Dad,” Wills says mournfully. Because a long time ago his dad never needed to ask for help. He just had it. With Sara, and Shado, and Slade. They were a family. They took care of each other.

Now two of them are dead, and the last one wishes Oliver and Wills were dead too.

“I need help,” Oliver repeats, his voice cracking. “I have to do this, but I can’t do this alone.”

No one moves for a few minutes. Laurel has a contemplative look on her face, and Diggle looks confused and frustrated. Oliver just holds his son close, too afraid to even look at his friends.

He’s scared he’ll see nothing but disappointment and fear in their eyes.

Diggle is the first one to break the silence, getting up and walking out of the hideout, not saying a word the entire time. He disappears, a door slamming behind him.

Laurel just stares at Oliver and Wills, not sure what to do.

“Aunt Laurel?” William asks.

“I-” Laurel starts to say before her voice breaks. 

“It’s ok Laurel. I won’t blame you if you never want to talk to me again,” Oliver says. “Just please, don’t cut William out of your life.”

“I would never!” Laurel insists. “Both of you, you’re family. My family. I just … I think I need time. To think everything over. I’m gonna go stay with Joanna for a few days.”

Laurel walks over to both of them, kissing Oliver on the cheek and the top of Wills’ head. “I love you both. I promise.”

Once Laurel is gone, Oliver looks around the hideout.

Somehow it already feels emptier than before. 

“They’ll come around,” William says, his voice unwavering. “I know they will.”

Oliver just smiles at his son, not feeling nearly as confident as the boy. “I hope so.”

________________________________________

Oliver knows it's going to be a sleepless night. William did too, sleeping on the other side of the bed instead of laying next to his father. That way, when his dad eventually gets up in the middle of the night, he won’t be awoken.

Oliver does just that, carefully and silently slipping out of the bedroom and downstairs.

Oliver hates being back at the manor, but it looks like he’s going to be here for a bit longer. With the bombshell that Oliver just dropped on Laurel, he needs to wait to see what’s going to happen with getting an apartment. 

He wishes William had given him a little more warning before showing up with Laurel, but Oliver can’t really blame the boy. William trusts Laurel, that much is clear. He wouldn’t have let the woman call him by his nickname if he didn't trust the woman with his life.

And maybe William is right. Maybe Laurel will come around. It would be nice if she did. Just to have her support would mean the world to him.

Oliver frowns when he notices the tv is on in the living room. He quietly walks into the room, surprised to see that Thea is up.

“Hey Speedy,” Oliver greets, shocking his sister.

“Ollie!” Thea exclaims. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

Oliver smiles at his sister. “Can I join you?”

Thea eagerly nods, barely even waiting for her brother to sit down before moving closer to him, snuggling against him. Oliver wraps his arms around his sister, holding her close.

“How was your day? I mean, besides the whole incident at the auction.”

Thea shrugs. “It was fine. School sucks and my friends don’t really like me anymore. If I’m being honest, I don’t know that I like them that much anyways.”

“You’ve always got me Thea, and everyone else too. And you’ll find good friends one day, friends that deserve you. Though, that’s definitely a tall order.”

Thea laughs, leaning in closer to her brother. “Thanks Ollie. It’s really good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back.”

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course,” Oliver answers easily. “You can ask me anything.”

“When you move out, can I come live with you? Like permanently?”

Oliver leans over, kissing Thea’s forehead. “Of course Thea. Nothing would make me happier. Can I tell you a secret?”

Thea looks confused, but just nods. 

“I already planned on having a room for you just in case you wanted it. Even if you wanted to still live here, I wanted you to have a place in my home. Because you always will.”

Thea tears up a bit, snuggling closer to her brother. 

“I love you Ollie.”

“I love you too Thea.”

The two just stay there for a few minutes, holding each other closer.

Oliver suddenly realizes that this is the perfect time to have a conversation with Thea. One that he hasn’t had with anyone since he got back, though he knows Laurel already knows.

“Hey Speedy, there’s something I have to tell you, if it’s ok with you.”

Thea frowns at the shakiness in her brother’s voice, moving so she can look up at him. “What is it?”

Oliver lets out a deep breath, closing his eyes, too afraid of what his sister’s reaction will be.

William always told him that he doesn’t have to be worried, but William grew up in a different world than him.

Oliver grew up in a world where he still can’t get married. Not the way he would eventually want to be.

Oliver remembers long conversations with Sara, as they both came to terms with their feelings on the subject. Where they both realized what they were running away from. And Oliver will never regret what happened because it gave him William.

But sometimes Oliver wishes he could’ve been a bit braver back then. So he didn't hurt Laurel and hurt Thea and Tommy by getting himself shipwrecked because he was running away from something he shouldn’t be ashamed of.

Oliver wishes he could’ve been a braver person back then. But he can’t change the past.

All he can do is be braver now.

“I’m gay.”

Thea barely even reacts. She’s a little surprised, but it’s certainly not a shock. Her brother never seemed to have any feeling for guys back before the shipwreck, but she was also only seven back then, so she could’ve very easily just missed it.

But since he’s been back, she’s definitely noticed. Especially when Barry was around. Oliver could deny it all he wanted, but his eyes were constantly on the younger man. Little glances, like her brother couldn’t even help himself.

So yeah, definitely not a shock.

“Thank you for telling me,” Thea smiles. “I’m really proud of you Oliver.”

Oliver opens his eyes, and Thea can see the tears that have pooled in them. “I love you Thea.”

“I love you too Ollie.”

The two sit in silence, before they eventually drift off. When William wakes a few hours later, he smiles at his father and aunt, draping an extra blanket around them and drawing the curtains closed as the sun starts to stream in.

________________________________________

After finally waking up and getting Thea ready for school, Oliver walks back into the living room, surprised to find his mother and a new bodyguard.

William walks in after him, apparently content to ignore the impending conversation between the mother and son and sits down to watch the television.

“How did you sleep Oliver?” Moira asks.

“Just fine. Thank you.”

Moira makes a noise of approval, looking up from the newspaper. 

“We have a visitor,” Oliver notes.

Moira nods. “Mr. Diggle’s replacement.”

Oliver pauses and even William frowns as he listens in on the conversation. “Replacement?”

“Yes. He tendered his resignation this morning.”

“Did he say why?”

“He said he didn't approve of the way you spend your evenings, particularly that they always begin with you ditching him. Especially since my grandson seems intent on helping you in that regard.”

William shoots Moira a toothy grin, before staring at the tv again.

Oliver sighs, turning to the new bodyguard. “Hi.”

“Mr. Queen,” the bodyguard greets. “Rob Scott. I'll be your new body man.”

“That’s a firm grip you got there, Rob,” Oliver says in a stilted manner. 

William snorts, and Moira just stares at her grandson, before smiling at him. Moira will give him credit where credit is due, her grandson is certainly amusing at times. He definitely keeps everyone on their toes. And his influence at Queen Consolidated is incredibly impressive considering his age. And the fact that he’s only been back for a few weeks at this point. 

“That’s five years of SWAT with Monument Point MCU.”

“I feel safer already,” Oliver says sarcastically, which goes right over Rob’s head.

Moira, who has been staring at the television, speaks up. “Ah, thank god we don’t have to hear about this awful man anymore.”

Oliver turns up the television when he notices William is paying close attention to the screen.

“Declan’s execution is set for midnight two days from now,” A reporter says. “Camille Declan’s former employer, Jason Brodeur, released a statement saying, quote ‘I hope this gives Camille the peace she deserves.’”

“Jason Brodeur,” Oliver says, speaking both out loud and to his son.

William nods, instantly agreeing with his father.

“What?” Moira asks. 

“The dead wife worked for Jason Brodeur,” Oliver says.

“Apparently so, but why do you care?”

“No reason,” Oliver says, turning to Rob. “Say, Rob, I wanna go into the office. Could you please get the car for me?”

“No offense Mr. Queen, but I have been filled in on your tendency to slip the leash. If it’s all the same to you, I’d prefer keeping you in my sights at all times.”

“William too,” Moira notes, pleasantly surprising both Oliver and William.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“We’re 20 miles from the office. If you don’t drive me, how else am I gonna get there?”

Rob seems to realize, going to get the car.

“I like him,” Oliver says.

“No you don’t,” William and Moira both say at the same time.

Oliver rolls his eyes, strolling out the back door of the mansion.

“He’s getting away from the bodyguard, isn’t he?” Moira asks her grandson.

William nods, and they both hear a motorcycle rev up.

“He didn't even need my help. This new guy is not as good as Diggle.”

“Trust me, I know. Well, I suppose he could keep an eye on you today. Is there anywhere you need to go?”

“As a matter of fact…”

________________________________________

Oliver surprises Laurel by showing up at her office. Part of her is a little angry at the fact that Oliver is already seeking her out after the bombshell that was dropped on her last night. A much longer part is just grateful that her friend still seeks her out after everything that has happened between them.

“Can we talk?” Oliver asks her. “Privately.”

Laurel nods, leading Oliver to the office she shares with Joanna. Joanna looks at her and nods, knowing to keep out of the office for now.

Laurel shuts the door and turns to stare at Oliver. “I thought I said I needed time. Was I unclear?”

Oliver sighs. “I’m sorry Laurel. I wouldn’t have come here if I didn't have too. But someone needs your help.”

“Is Wills alright?”

Oliver nods. “He’s fine Laurel. This is about Peter Declan.”

“Peter Declan? The man who’s about to be executed?”

Oliver nods. “He’s only got 48 hours left to live. And I think he’s innocent.”

Laurel frowns and motions for Oliver to continue.

“Declan’s wife was gonna blow the whistle on Jason Brodeur. Brodeur had her murdered.”

“Why come to me?” Laurel asks. “There are a thousand lawyers in Starling City.”

“Because there’s no one who fights for justice like you do Laurel. If anyone can help Peter Declan, it’s you.”

Laurel remains silent for a second before speaking up. “This is part of your vigilante act, isn’t it?”

Oliver sighs and nods. “I know you said you needed time with all this Laurel, but please. Peter Declan … he’s a father. He’s got a daughter around Wills’ age.”

“Are you trying to guilt trip me?”

Oliver shakes his head profusely. “Of course not! I’m willing to pay you. And if you say no, I’ll go find the next best lawyer and pay for them. I just don’t want to see a little girl orphaned if I can help stop it.”

Laurel carefully considers her options. She’s still not entirely sure how she feels about Oliver being a vigilante, or the fact that her nephew is incredibly deadly at his young age.

But Oliver is asking her to save a potentially innocent man.

There’s no way Laurel can refuse.

“Ok. But this doesn’t mean that I’m helping you long-term. I still need to think everything over. But I’ll help you with Peter Declan.”

“Thank you Laurel.”

________________________________________

Laurel sits across from Peter Declan, staring into his eyes. If she’s gonna help him, she has to know that he’s innocent. 

“A jury has charged you as guilty, Mr. Declan,” Laurel notes

“The evidence was stacked against me, but I didn't kill my wife,” Peter says. “I didn't take my daughter's mother from her.”

“The murder weapon was a knife from your kitchen with your prints on it. It was found, along with Camille's blood, in the trunk of your car. Your neighbors said they heard an argument that night,” Laurel says, laying out all of the facts that stack up against him.

“We had a knockdown fight over Jason Brodeur,” Peter starts to explain. “Camille worked for him, and his company had been dumping toxic waste into the Glades. Now, Camille told me that she'd gone and told a supervisor about it. I was afraid for my family's safety. And we argued  
very loudly, yes. Izzy started crying, so Camille went and stayed in her room. In the morning,  
I went to apologize, and that's when I found her. So I just grabbed Izzy, and I ran outside, and I called 911. I'm innocent, Ms. Lance.”

Laurel sighs, not detecting even a hint of a lie in Peter Declan’s eyes. Either this man is the best liar on Earth, or he’s completely innocent.

Laurel’s gut tells her that it’s the latter.

________________________________________

Laurel stares at a sketch of Oliver in the vigilante costume in her dad’s office. 

Quentin walks back in. “Well, I wasn’t the lead on this, but from what I recall we had fingerprints. We have blood. We’ve got motive. Everything.”

Laurel comes to sit next to her father. “Brodeur seems like the type of guy with resources needed to frame someone.”

Quentin sighs, already knowing where his daughter is going with this. “Laurel, in 24 hours, Peter Declan is lying down with a needle in his arm, and he’s not getting up. If I thought for a second that we didn't have the right guy do you think there’s anything else I’d be doing right now except trying to get at what really happened?”

Laurel practically ignores her father, staring at the case file. “Declan said his wife went to her supervisor with allegations that Brodeur was dumping toxic waste.”

“Yeah, but that supervisor said that never happened,” Quentin says, taking the case files. “Let’s see, what was his name? Here you go, Istook. Matt Istook. He said he didn't even see Camille that day.”

Laurel frowns, before smiling at her father when he looks at her.

“Happy now?”

“Yes,” Laurel lies easily.

Laurel starts to get up when she notices someone on her father’s desk.

“What’s this?” Laurel asks, holding up a “World’s Best Grandpa” mug. 

The smile that crosses her father’s face is so bright that Laurel can’t help but smile back.

“William got that for me. He came to visit me a few days ago, and accidentally broke the mug I was using. I guess he insisted on getting me a new one, because he showed up the next day with this.”

Laurel stares at the mug. Wills could have just visited her dad in order to say hello. But Wills is a bit too thoughtful for that. Even before she learned his secret, she could see that everything her nephew did was intentional.

If Wills showed up at her dad’s office, it was for a good reason. Perhaps sneaking through his files.

And honestly, Laurel doesn’t know how to feel about that. She can’t really judge him, since she basically just did the same thing.

But if Oliver put his son up to it ...

Laurel purses her lips, saying goodbye to her dad and turning to leave.

“You know, I thought it would be a cold day in hell before you started defending criminals,” Quentin calls out after his daughter.

“I’m not so sure Declan’s a criminal. Like you said, he’s on a clock. Can’t leave any stone unturned.”

________________________________________

Diggle is sitting at his usual booth at Big Belly Burger, trying not to mope.

He stretches a bit, sighing when he thinks about how little his arm hurts after he got grazed with a poisoned bullet.

One thing’s for sure, William is a damn good medic. In fact, that kid is good at way too many things considering his age.

Carly walks by, giving Dig his food. 

“So when are you gonna tell me?” Carly asks. “About the fact that you aren’t working anymore.”

“I don’t really wanna talk about it.”

“I knew that Queen guy was trouble.”

“Hey, I never said I quit because of Oliver.”

“You're on a first name basis with him?”

Diggle frowns, not even realizing he said Oliver’s first name instead of his last.

“Well, you two must be somewhat close, because he’s here now.”

Diggle frowns, turning around to see Oliver entering with a new bodyguard.

“Area’s secure sir,” Rob says.

Oliver internally cringes. “Thank you very much Rob.”

“Hello Diggle’s sister-in-law Carly,” Oliver greets. “I’m Oliver Queen.”

“I know who you are,” Carly says.

“No, you really don’t,” Diggle disagrees.

Carly frowns at Diggle, before turning back to Oliver. “It’s a good thing your kid is cute. Otherwise I’d throw you out face first.”

Oliver smiles at the woman, confusing her as she walks away.

Oliver takes a seat across from Diggle. “I couldn’t help but notice a distinct lack of police cars when I got home. I knew you wouldn’t drop a dime on me. So, have you considered my offer?”

“Quite frankly Mr. Queen, the only reason I haven’t turned you in is because your kid, when he’s not annoying me and helping you escape, is completely adorable and innocent in all this. He doesn’t deserve to get hurt or lose the only parent he has left.”

Oliver winces at the low blow.

“And offer?” Diggle snorts. “That’s a hell of a way to put it.”

“It is an offer. It’s a chance to do the kind of good that compelled you to join the military.”

“Please. You were born with a platinum spoon in your mouth, Queen.”

“And then I helped my best friend give birth to my son on a deserted island, only to watch her die five years later,” Oliver counters. “And that’s only the beginning of my hardships.”

Diggle winces. 

Oliver pulls out a small book, laying it on the table. “This was my father’s.”

Diggle opens it, looking at the pages. Oliver takes the book back from him. “I found it when I buried him.”

“I thought you said your father died when the boat went down.”

“No, he made it to the raft, with Sara and I,” Oliver says. “But there wasn’t enough food and water for all of us, so he shot himself in the head. And as much as he was doing it for me, and for Sara, he was also doing it for himself. Giving himself a chance to atone for his sins. I need to right the wrongs done by my family. And I’m offering you the chance to right the wrongs done to yours.”

“Oliver, what are you talking about?” 

“The police never caught your brother’s shooter,” Oliver says, thinking back to the information Wills dug up on the man.

“Hey, you leave Andy out of this.”

“The bullets were laced with curare. The same poison you were exposed too. That’s Floyd Lawton’s M.O. He is the sniper that I stopped.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you took down Andy’s killer?”

Oliver sighs. “I’m giving you the chance to help other people’s families. Do you remember when the people in this city helped each other? They can’t do that anymore because a group of people ...people like my father, they see nothing wrong with raising themselves up by stepping on other people’s throats. It does need to stop, and if it’s not gonna be the courts and it’s not gonna be the cops, then it’s gonna be me.”

Diggle just stares at Oliver, as the man starts to get up.

“And I hope you too.”

Rob walks over.

Oliver turns to the man. “I’m gonna go to the washroom Rob.”

Oliver leaves, and Diggle and Rob wait in silence for a few moments.

Diggle sighs. “Oh, that boy’s long gone by now.”

Rob curses, rushing towards the bathrooms.

________________________________________

It took a bit more begging on William’s part then he was expecting, but Tommy eventually agrees to take William to the Wildcat Gym while Oliver and Laurel are working.

“Thanks Uncle Tommy,” William says, as the pair walk into the gym together.

Tommy smiles at his godson. “Of course buddy. Anything for you.”

Joanna notices them, coming over to greet the pair.

“Hey, I didn't know you two were coming,” Joanna greets, hugging them both.

Tommy laughs. “Well, Oliver was gonna bring William by next week, but the boy got impatient.”

Joanna smiles. “Of course he did. I think they actually have kids class going on right now if you guys wanna watch.”

“Could we?” William asks. “Pretty please.”

Both adults easily agree, going over to watch. About half a dozen kids from ages 8-12 are lined up, practicing throwing punches together.

Most of the kids are putting on a rather lackluster performance in William’s opinion, though maybe he’s being a bit too harsh on them. Most kids weren’t trained how to use daggers when they were only four years old.

William actually looks a bit shocked when he sees someone he recognizes in the class.

His old friend from his past life, Zoe Ramirez. William didn't think he would get the chance to connect with her for a few years now. Maybe today is his lucky break.

“Pretty good, aren’t they?” Joanna asks, completely misinterpreting the shock on William’s face.

Tommy nods in response. “Yeah, they are.”

William shrugs. “Yeah, I guess. Not bad.”

Tommy rolls his eyes at his godson’s antics. “Well, if you’re so good, why don’t you go try for yourself?”

“Really? Thanks Uncle Tommy”

“No, wai-”

Joanna ignores Tommy, waving the instructor over. “Hey Ted. Care for a last-minute addition? Laurel and I vouch for him.”

Ted Grant stares at the boy appraisingly, surprised when he stares back at him the same way.

The kid is about 9, with an eyepatch over his right eyes. “He looks a bit scrawny.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” William responds snarkily. 

William will have to watch Ted Grant. See if the man is actually worth his time. He knows the man was a vigilante in the past, but it’s a tossup on whether he’ll be useful in the future. Still good to keep all options open.

Ted laughs, and lets William join the class.

William manages to take down most of the students with simple moves. He’s a bit impressed when some of the kids manage to get back up and decides that he was too harsh on them earlier. They’re good. They just never had the same incentive he had to train.

Boredom and preparing for the end of the world are both great motivators.

Eventually William is put up against Zoe.

It’s far from a simple fight. William is determined to only use basic moves, ones that Joanna and Tommy wouldn’t question him knowing after his time on the island.

It puts him at a disadvantage. Not one he can’t overcome, but one he’s unused to.

Zoe actually manages to land a solid punch to his gut before he sweeps her legs out from under her, causing the girl to land on her ass.

Zoe glares up at him, but there’s a small smile on her face.

“No one’s beaten me in months,” Zoe says. “I certainly wasn’t expecting you to Richie Rich.”

William shoots her a toothy grin. “Let’s just say I’m more than meets the eye.”

Zoe smiles back.

An hour later, William is leaving the gym with Tommy, when he feels his phone buzz.

“So, where did you learn moves like that?” Zoe texts him. He managed to give him his number before he left, hoping he could form a friendship with the girl like he did in the past.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” William responds.

________________________________________

Joanna walks into the office she shares with Laurel and frowns when she sees her friend pouring over the Declan case files.

“You really are putting a lot of hours into this Declan thing,” Joanna notes. “You actually think he’s innocent?”

“Someone does,” Laurel answers cryptically.

“So you said. But you didn't say who.”

Laurel pauses, looking up from the case file. Joanna is one of her best friends. And more than that, the woman has a good head on her shoulders. If Joanna is hesitant about this, then maybe Laurel should be too.

“The guardian angel,” Laurel says.

“The guy in the hood?” Joanna asks. “You’re kidding?”

“He tracked me down and asked me to help him on the Declan case,” Laurel lies.

“You’ve met him?”

Laurel nods. “But he goes against everything that I was ever taught to believe in.”

Joanna sighs. “I’m not so sure of that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well Laurel, you fight for justice. And so far, the guy in the hood does too. I mean, his first appearance was rescuing Tommy and Oliver, which sounds pretty heroic to me.”

Laurel’s eyes widen. She never even considered that. If Oliver hadn’t been trained the way he was, would Tommy have been ok? 

And Wills. Now it makes sense, her nephew being to flee the kidnappers was because of whatever training he’s gone through too.

“And all he’s done since is take down criminals and corrupt businessmen. He could be a lot worse is all I’m saying.”

Laurel smiles at her friend. “Thanks Joanna.”

“Just stay safe. And tell me if he tries something. I’m definitely willing to kick a vigilante’s ass for you.”

Laurel laughs and hugs her friend.

“By the way, did you know William could fight?” Joanna asks.

________________________________________

Oliver is surprised when Laurel shows up at his office unannounced.

“Laurel,” Oliver greets, closing the door behind her. “Please take a seat.”

Laurel does so, looking around. “This is pretty nice Oliver. I hope you are earning it.”

Oliver smiles. “I’m trying my best. My deputy head is wonderful in that regard. Wills definitely has an eye for talent.”

Laurel laughs, before getting a much more serious look on her face. “I need to talk about Declan.”

“You’ve met with him,” Oliver guesses. 

“Yes. And I think he’s innocent. Declan said his wife blew the whistle on Brodeur the day she was murdered.”

“Then we need to get whoever she told about Brodeur to testify,” Oliver says.

“He already has. Matt Istook. Camille’s supervisor. Only he says that she didn't say a word to him.”

“He could be lying.”

“Well, he’s very convincing,” Laurel says. “He had the jury and police believing him.”

“He hasn’t been questioned by me,” Oliver says, his voice getting lower, somewhat similar to a low growl. 

Laurel glares at Oliver. “I didn't become a lawyer to break the law or hurt anybody.”

“I do what’s necessary, what people like Peter Declan need. And I’m not ashamed of it.”

Laurel frowns at her friend but doesn’t say anything else. She quietly gets up and leaves.

Oliver doesn’t stop her. He knows she needs to come to a decision on her own. 

________________________________________

Walter is not a stupid man. He knows there is something special about the Queen children.

Thea, the one he’s spent the most time with, is a spitfire. But if she ever tamed that passion and decided to use it for something more productive, she would be a force of nature.

Oliver is a natural leader and father. When he speaks, people listen. And he cares for Thea and William like they are his entire world.

And William … there’s something almost peculiar about William. He’s too intelligent for his age. Too mature. Too well put together. And he’s also an incredible asset to the company. Already, IT productivity has skyrocketed since Felicity’s former boss was let go and the Applied Sciences division is off to a successful start.

William clearly has an eye for talent. And Walter is smart enough to use that.

Felicity Smoak storms into his office. “Why am I being fired?”

Walter frowns. “Ms. Smoak, correct?”

“Yes, and I’ve just barely been promoted, and not you want to fire me. I know I’m new to the job and Oliver Queen is actually proving quite capable as a leader, but the Applied Sciences division would be sinking without my help, and you know it. Letting me go would be a major error for this company.”

“I agree, which is why you’re not being fired. Besides, my step-grandson would have my head if I even dared.”

Felicity frowns and starts to backtrack. “Uh, I assumed when you brought me up here it was because ... “she says, before making an exaggerated motion that’s supposed to mimic someone slitting their throat.

“It’s because I wanted you to look into something for me,” Walter says, “The variance of $2.6 million on a failed investment from three years ago. It was authorized by my wife. I was hoping you could find out some of the details of the transaction for me.”

“Find out?”

“Dig up,” Walter clarifies. “Discreetly.”

Felicity nods. “I’m your girl.”

Felicity starts to walk away before cringing. “I mean, I’m not your girl. I wasn’t making a pass at you. Thank you for not firing me.”

Felicity sighs as she walks out of the office, pulling her phone out once she’s down the hall.

“So theoretically, what should I do if I accidentally made an ass of myself in front of the CEO?” Felicity text William.

She groans when William just sends a shrug emoji back.

When did he even learn how to use emojis?

________________________________________

William sits alone in the hideout, texting back and forth with Zoe as he stuffs some things into his new backpack. The two have been texting back and forth non-stop since they met at the Wildcat Gym. And William couldn’t be happier about it, really happy with the fact that he now has a friend his own age.

He hasn’t had that since Akio. Which was a long time ago.

William won’t let the same thing happen to Zoe.

“I hope I got the sizes right,” William whispers to himself.

William’s phone buzzes again, except this time it’s with the ringtone he assigned to Felicity.

“So theoretically, what should I do if I accidentally made an ass of myself in front of the CEO?” 

William sends back the shrug emoji, knowing it will drive her crazy.

Though, the text itself raises a few questions, like why exactly Walter wants Felicity's help.

William makes a mental note to look into it later, walking out of the hideout and calling a taxi to pick him up and take him back to Queen Manor. 

Thank God Anatoly gave him a credit card, so his father doesn’t find out how often he leaves the manor. That conversation would not go well.

________________________________________

Oliver walks into Laurel’s office, laying a file on her desk. 

Laurel frowns, opening the file. 

“Compliments on Matt Istook,” Oliver says.

“What’s in here?”

“Leverage on Jason Brodeur. Enough to help save Peter Declan’s life.”

“As an attorney, I never would have gotten a file like this,” Laurel says, awe clear on her face. An innocent life might be saved today because of Oliver. Because of what he’s doing. And no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn’t have been able to save Peter without Oliver’s help. 

“I always thought the law was sacred,” Laurel continues. “That it fixed everything.”

“And now Laurel?” Oliver asks. “Now what do you think?”

“I think there’s too many people in this city who only care about themselves. People who are selfish. I think they need someone who cares about the lives of other people. They need you Oliver.”

Oliver starts to leave the office as Laurel peruses the file, but she grabs his hand before he can go.

“Wait,” Laurel says. “Don’t go.”

Oliver stops, turning to face his friend. “I thought you would want me to leave. That you needed time.”

Laurel nods. “Yeah, I did. I needed time. But I don’t anymore.”

Oliver frowns. “If you don’t want to help Laurel, I underst-”

“I want to help. I want to. Whatever you need Laurel. Whatever crazy nonsense you’re gonna get messed up in, consider me a part of it.”

Oliver’s breath intakes, like he doesn’t quite believe what he’s hearing.

“Whatever you need. I’m right here. I want to help the city. All the people who need it. But mostly, I just want to help you Ollie. I know you. I know you like I know the back of my hand. I know you are a good person. And I know you need help. You're my best friend Ollie. Whatever you need, you can count on me.”

Oliver shoots Laurel a watery smile as the girl pulls him into a tight hug.

The two stay like that for a few minutes, Oliver blinking back tears. He hasn’t … he’s had people to back him up these past few years. Anatoly and Talia. But never anyone like back on the island, with Sara, and Shado, and Slade. But with Laurel willing to help him …

It finally feels like he’s back home.

“Thank you,” Oliver whispers.

Laurel nods, pulling away from the man. “And look at what I found,” she says, turning her laptop around so he can see it. 

He looks at the screen, surprised to see there is an apartment listing on it. 

“Really?”

“Of course. Now, we can go see it anytime in the next few days before we put in the first month’s rent, and we can move in as soon as next week. What about Thea? Is she going to move in with us?”

Oliver smiles at his friend. “Yeah, she is. Thank you Laurel.”

“Stop thanking me Ollie. This is what family is for.”

________________________________________

Thea is surprised when she sees her brother standing in the main entrance of the house, with the biggest smile on his face.

“Oh my god,” Thea says. “What is wrong with your face?”

“What do you mean?” Oliver asks, his smile not even faltering.

“There’s something really weird on it like this thing with your mouth,” Thea says, as Oliver’s smile widens. “It looks like it’s in the shape of a smile.”

“That’s cute,” Oliver laughs.

“So, why are you grinning?”

“Well, guess who just found an apartment for us?”

Now Thea is the one smiling. “Really?”

“Yes. Though it wasn’t me, it was Laurel.”

“Of course it was. She’s the smart one in this family.”

Oliver smiles when Thea calls all of them a family, though the moment is interrupted when Rob comes storming in the front door.

“Rob,” Oliver greets. “You gotta keep up.”

William snorts, before bursting into laughter from the top of the stairs above everyone.

Thea frowns, looking up at her nephew. “Did you know he was up there?”

Oliver shrugs. He didn't but it’s not surprising. “You get used to it. He’s just as good at sneaking up on people as he is at sneaking away.”

The siblings walk towards the living room, with William bounding down the stairs to join them.

He smirks at Rob as he passes by. “Don’t worry Rob. We’ll stay in the house for the rest of the night so you can have a break … probably.”

Rob just stares after them as they leave.

________________________________________

Laurel is once again working on the Declan case when her father knocks on her office door.

“Hey, you look busy,” Quentin says. “Is that the Declan case?”

Laurel looks up at her father.

“You know, it was a funny development on that. Matt Istook filed a police report. He said the Hood harassed him last night. And that’s funny because, I gave my daughter Istook’s name.”

Laurel barely even reacts. “And?”

“He’s a vigilante Laurel,” Quentin snaps. “He’s a damn criminal. And you working with him, that makes you an accessory.”

Laurel looks back at her computer screen, not rising to the bait. “I am trying to save an innocent man’s life.”

“No. You’re breaking the law.”

“Maybe you should do a better job of imposing the law, or else we wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place.”

“I asked-” Quentin starts to say, before he notices that Laurel isn’t looking at him. “Laurel look at me!”

Laurel ignores him, at least until he slams his hand down on her desk.

She glares at her father. “What?”

“I asked you how you got this case. You lied to me, straight to my face.”

Laurel doesn’t back down, still glaring at her father. 

“I thought you and I didn't do that,” Quentin continues. “Guess I was wrong.”

He turns to leave, but Laurel yells after him. “Did you really think intimidating me was going to work? That it was going to do anything?” Laurel laughs. “I deal with men scarier than you on a daily basis.”

Quentin turns around to face his daughter, likely to rebuttal, but she cuts him off before he can.

“I am doing what you couldn’t do dad. And you coming around here, slamming your hand on my desk, and trying to scare me won’t work. But you know what it will do dad? It’ll drive me away.”

Quentin opens his mouth to speak, but Laurel cuts him off again. “I’m not some pushover that you can bully dad. I’m not a child. But you know who is a child? Your grandson.”

Quentin frowns, not knowing where Laurel is going with this.

“And if you try to intimidate me or bully me like this again, I’ll make sure you never see him. Not until you get your act together. I won’t let you hurt him. Mom and Moira already have, so I’m not gonna let you do it too. William deserves at least one good grandparent, but if you aren’t up to the task, then I guess I’ll just make sure he has no bad ones.”

Quentin pales. 

“Now get the hell out of my office. And stay out until you can get your fucking temper in check.”

________________________________________

Laurel is clearly distressed when she walks out of the judge’s office.

She’s surprised to find Wills outside waiting for her.

“Wills? What are you doing here?” How did you get here?”

“I’m here to see how it went,” Wills says. “And I’m guessing it didn't go well.”

Laurel frowns, and Wills leads her away. He takes them around the corner, away from everyone else in the courthouse, especially Brodeur’s lawyers.

“We’re done. There’s nothing more I can do,” Laurel says.

“We’re not done yet.”

“I’m an attorney Wills. Trust me. We’re done.”

“Aunt Laurel, what do you need to free Declan? Is there anything?”

Laurel sighs. “At this point, nothing short of signed confession from Brodeur.”

Wills nods, pulling out his phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Me? I’m texting a friend. Nothing important. The real question is what are you going to do about Peter Declan.”

“There’s nothing I can do Wills. I need a signed confession and there’s no way for me to get that.”

“But isn’t there?”

Laurel frowns. “No legal way.”

Wills points to his phone. “All you have to do is tell him Aunt Laurel. Dad will take care of the rest.”

Laurel pulls out her phone and stares at it. She has a choice to make. Compromise her morals or let an innocent man die.

It turns out, it’s not that difficult of a choice. If her morals were going to let an innocent man die for a crime he didn't commit, then maybe they were skewed to admit.

She calls Oliver.

________________________________________

“The company Mrs. Queen,” Felicity starts to explain. “Or uh, Steele. Mrs. Queen-Steele. Did she hyphenate? She seems like a woman he would hyphenate.”

Walter clears his throat.

“Right. The company she invested in doesn’t exist.”

“I don’t understand,” Walter says.

“There was no investment. The money was used to set up an offshore LLC called Tempest.”

“I don’t recall that name being under the Queen Consolidated banner.”

“Because it’s not. There’s nothing registered with the Secretary of State. No federal tax records. No patent applications filed. But in 2009, Tempest purchased a warehouse in Starling City.”

Felicity hands Walter the address and all the other information before quietly leaving the office.

________________________________________

“Enough moping,” Carly says, as she brings Dig another drink.

Diggle makes a grunt of approval.

Carly sits down across from him. “You quit. It’s done. My advice would be to move on.”

“If only it were that easy,” Dig says.

“Except it is. Personal security is dangerous. Your nephew already lost his father. He can’t lose his uncle too.”

“Does it ever bother you that they never caught the guy who killed Andy?”

Carly just stares at Diggle in response.

“You know, when I was in Afghanistan, I had a job and I did it. And when I could, I would help out the people there so that, in some small way, when I left, I could believe I left it a better place. But ever since I’ve been home all I do is protect punks and spoiled one percenters. I miss feeling like I make a difference in the world.”

“Then get out of personal security,” Carly says. “And go do something you believe in.”

“Yeah, what if it’s wrong?”

“John, if you believe in something, how can it be wrong?”

Before Diggle can respond, he’s surprised to find William walking in the front door of the restaurant. Alone.

He’s got a large backpack on, one that Diggle certainly doesn’t recognize. And Diggle would remember with how much time he spent with the kid

He smiles when he sees Diggle, and waves.

Diggle and Carly frowns. 

“At least it’s the kid,” Carly shrugs, leaving Diggle to go take care of other tables.

William walks over, taking the seat Carly was in just seconds before. “Hey Dig. How have you been?”

Diggle shrugs. “What’s in the pack? School stuff?”

William shakes his head. “Nope. Consider it a side hobby.”

Diggle frowns but doesn’t press the issue.

“So, have you thought about my dad’s offer?” William asks.

Diggle frowns at the boy.

Because truthfully, he has thought about it.

Oliver may be a pain in the ass, but he’s a good person. Diggle can see that. He’s fought alongside enough men and women to know who’s in it for the right reasons and who isn't. And more than that, Oliver is a good father.

William is a bit strange at times, but he's well-raised, bright, and most importantly, still alive. Impressive considering what they went through.

And truthfully, Diggle is a bit envious of Oliver. The man has only been back for a few weeks and he’s already helped more people than Diggle has in the years he’s been back from Afghanistan.

“I have,” Diggle answers.

William smiles at him. “Good, because I need your help. I think my Aunt Laurel is in trouble. And I need a ride. Like right now.”

Diggle frowns at the sudden urgency in the boy’s voice, but complies, pulling out his car keys. The two rush to the car, and Diggle is surprised when William pulls a GPS out of his backpack, setting it on the dashboard.

Diggle drives towards the address, and William starts pulling other things out of the backpack. He almost pulls the car over when William pulls a gun out of the bag, only stopping himself when he sees the care the boy uses when handling the weapon.

“I have two outfits I’ve been working on. One for you and one for me. Do you want yours now, or when you inevitably decide to join later? Also, the gun is yours. I brought a dagger so I should be fine.”

Diggle doesn’t even know how to process all that, let alone respond.  
________________________________________

“Okay, you have to listen to me,” Laurel says to Peter almost pleadingly. “We still have a shot.”

Peter sighs. 

“Do you remember the friend that I mentioned?” Laurel asks. “The one who believe in you? He is working on something.”

Meanwhile, Oliver knocks out a guard, as Laurel talks to Pete and starts to enter the prison. He turns around, only to find his son and Diggle standing behind him in.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Oliver asks.

“You needed backup,” William answers. “So here we are. We don’t have time to argue.”

Oliver looks over at Diggle, who just raises his hands up in surrender.

“Are you going to turn me in?”

“I happen to like Ms. Lance,” Diggle says. “I would prefer she stays alive.”

Oliver nods, and the three walk into the prison.

“I told you,” Peter says to Laurel. “Jason Brodeur is powerful. I’ve been here before. These lawyers holding out little nuggets of hope.”

Before Peter can say anything else, the lights go out and sirens start to go off.

Laurel winces, looking around the room.

She can hear shouting out in the hallway.

“The warden is setting up a secure perimeter in C block,” one of the guards in the room says. “Stay here, Ms. Lance.”

Laurel doesn’t listen, going out into the hallway to investigate, Peter following her.

“Wait!” Laurel shouts, turning just in time to see the guard get tackled by two prisoners and be brought to the ground.

One of the prisoners raises a gun at her, only for an arrow to pierce his hand.

She turns around, finding Oliver in his vigilante outfit, and two others. The smaller one has to be William, and his outfit is similar to his dad’s only completely black and a bit flowier. William has a dagger in his hand, which almost looks like a sword on the smaller boy. The other man stands at Oliver’s height, and his outfit resembles a swat team uniform, only with his face completely blocked off. He’s got a simple handgun in his hands, steadily aiming it at the prisoners. She’s pretty sure this is Diggle, but she can’t be certain.

“Let’s go,” Oliver says.

Peter and Laurel quickly follow the order, rushing out of the room with the three men following.

They turn back to watch as William trips one of the prisoners that tries to follow them, causing a pile up in the doorway. Oliver flips the one that makes it through, the man landing on his back with a loud grunt.

Oliver grabs Laurel’s hand, pushing her into a room as guards come rushing towards the prisoners. Peter quickly follows.

William and Diggle stand by to cover the entrance as Oliver tries to lead Laurel and Peter to safety.

Before they get far, Oliver gets socked in the face by a prisoner who was hiding around a corner. He’s knocked to the ground, hitting his head on the concrete floor.

The prisoner grabs Laurel, slamming her into the ground and starting to choke her.

Laurel gasps for air for a few seconds, before something pushes the man off her.

She looks up, seeing that Wills has tackled the prisoner, using momentum to push him off his aunt.

He gets on top of the prisoner, punching him repeatedly and brutally in the face.

The man’s nose is already broken and blood is gushing from his mouth, but Wills continues to punch the man over and over again.

Laurel stares in shock at her nephew, trying to pull him off.

Wills stops immediately, staring at his Aunt. She can literally see the boy come down from an adrenaline high. She gently caresses the boy’s face. “It’s ok. He’s done.”

Wills looks like he wants to argue for a second, glaring at the beaten man before sighing. He puts his hand on top of hers and gives her a small smile.

Laurel manages to smile back, as guards come rushing into the room.

Oliver gets up, grabbing his son and dragging him out of the room. Diggle follows closely behind them, all three exiting the prison seamlessly.

Once they all get back to Diggle’s car, the trio starts to change back into civilian clothes. Even Oliver since his son had the forethought to pack a change of clothes for his dad.

“So does this mean-” Oliver starts to ask.

“Yeah. I’ll help you Oliver. You clearly need help. But William stays out of it.”

William pouts at the man. “Don’t you like me Dig?”

Oliver sighs. “Deal. Except for cases like tonight. I made a promise to Wills that if our family’s lives were on the line, then he could join me. It’s the best deal I could get.”

Diggle sighs. “I guess I can live with that.”

William rolls his eyes. “I’m really feeling the love here you two. God, it’s almost like I’m not wanted.”

Oliver laughs, and kisses his son on the forehead. 

________________________________________

Quentin rushes over to his daughter, pulling her into a tight hug,

“I’m alright,” Laurel says.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Laurel says, pulling away from her dad. 

Quentin sighs. “You were right. Brodeur’s bodyguard just confessed to Camille Declan’s murder. We got the wrong guy. Now, listen to me Laurel. I’m right too, about him.”

“Dad-”

“No, just listen to me.”

“No!”

“Laurel!”

“I said no Dad!”

Before the two can continue to argue, William is screaming his aunt’s name and running towards her, jumping into her arms.

Quentin quickly bites his tongue when he sees William, with Oliver and Diggle following the boy.

“What are you three doing here?” Quentin asks.

“We were just heading home when we heard about the riot,” Oliver answers. “We knew Laurel was coming here tonight, so we wanted to check it. It looks like we were right too.”

Laurel smiles at her friend and Diggle as they lie to her father. Diggle winks at her and Oliver just smiles back.

Quentin nods, looking back at his daughter and grandson. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

Laurel shakes her head. “I’m sure Oliver and Diggle can take me. Right?”

Diggle nods. “Of course Ms. Lance.”

“Please Diggle. Just call me Laurel.”

Diggle smiles. “Ok Laurel.”

Quentin frowns, realizing he’s no longer wanted around. He’s still frustrated with his daughter but decides to take the hint. Besides, he needs to find out if the cameras managed to catch any footage of the hood. 

He kisses Laurel on the cheek and the top of William’s head before walking off.

Laurel just stares after him as he leaves.

William almost sighs. The Quentin in his past life was a good friend to dad, even after his daughter’s death. He fully supported Oliver as a vigilante. But he heard rumors that it took time for the man to warm up to the idea. He just never imagined it would be this bad.

Oliver, Diggle, and Laurel all walk towards Diggle’s car, with Laurel still holding her nephew.

“So, is this the team?” Laurel asks.

“Almost,” William answers cryptically. “For now at least.”

Oliver groans at his son’s answer.

Diggle and Laurel just roll their eyes, feeling like this is going to be a common occurrence.

They just don’t know how right they are about that.

________________________________________

Walter walks towards the address Felicity gave him for the warehouse.

He finds the door locked, with a keypad entry system.

Walter frowns, trying a couple of different combinations, ranging from “Tempest” to “Oliver” and “Thea”. Eventually he decides to try “Robert and the door opens.”

He walks into the warehouse, flipping on the lights.

He gasps when he sees what’s being stored inside the warehouse.

The very ship that took Robert’s life and stranded Oliver for ten years.

The Queen’s Gambit.

________________________________________

Quentin is sitting at the computer, reviewing tapes of the prison riot. He’s surprised to find not only one, but three vigilantes rushing around during the riot. Some part of him is grateful to the trio, since they did save his daughter.

And an even larger part is terrified that they are multiplying this quickly. It’s only been a few weeks and the Hood has already assembled a team.

He decides to look at the footage for some of the past areas where the hood showed up.

It’s almost morning when he’s reviewing the security footage from the Exchange building shooting.

He’s looking at one of the stairwell’s camera footage, surprised when Oliver pops up on screen.

The man pulls a bag out of a trash can, whipping a mask out of the bag.

Quentin’s eyes widen. Could it be? Is Oliver the hood?

For a second, Quentin is elated. He finally found the culprit. And better yet, it’s Oliver Queen. The man he’s hated for over a decade for taking his daughter away from him.

But then it hits him. Oliver isn’t just that man anymore. He’s also William’s father. He’s the father of his grandson.

Which certainly complicates things.

Quentin curses, contemplating what to do.

If he turns Oliver in, he’ll probably ruin his relationship with his grandson. Oliver is the only person William really knows and trusts.

But if he doesn’t turn Oliver in, it’s possible that Oliver could get Laurel and William involved in this nonsense.

Like the other two at the prison tonight.

In the end, it’s an easy decision. Laurel and William will probably hate him for it, but at least they’ll be safe.

________________________________________

Oliver, Thea, Laurel, and Wills all enter the apartment together, standing in the large living room. Diggle follows after them, taking his old position as Oliver’s bodyguard after Rob quit.

William spins around the room, giggling as Thea joins him.

“It’s so big!” the boy screeches.

Laurel, Oliver, and Diggle smile at the sight.

Thea and William eventually stop spinning, running in the direction of the bedrooms.

“I call first pick!” William exclaims.

“No way! I get first pick!” Thea complains.

Laurel laughs. “You’ll just all end up sharing anyway, so what does it matter?”

Thea and William both glare at her in a very petulant manner before starting to argue again.

“It’s hopeless,” Oliver says. “Let them tire themselves out first.”

“They certainly are entertaining,” Diggle notes.

Laurel snorts. “And annoying. But we love them for it.”

Oliver smiles at Thea and Wills. His baby sister and his son. The two people he loves the most in this world. “Yeah, we do.”

________________________________________

Moira steps into Malcolm’s limo, sitting next to the man.

“You wanted to see me?”

“You look nervous Moira,” Malcolm notes.

“Do I have a reason to be?” Moira asks,

“We all do,” Malcom answers, pulling out a photograph.

She takes the picture, seeing it’s of the Hood. “A modern-day robin hood. What, are you worried that your net worth makes you a target?”

“Jason Brodeur. Adam Hunt. Warren Pattel. Tell me you see a connection Moira.”

“He’s not targeting the rich.”

“No, he’s not,” Malcolm agrees. “He’s targeting the list.”

________________________________________

Oliver is walking down the stairs, putting another box with the rest of Thea’s things, when police officers come rushing through the door, with Quentin in the lead.

Laurel, Thea, and Wills, who were right upstairs, coming rushing down when they hear the commotion. Moira and Walter do the same, coming from the living room.

“Oliver Queen,” Quentin says.

“What is this?” Walter asks. “You can’t just barge in here.”

“Yeah?” Quentin asks. “Well I got a badge and a gun that says different.”

Laurel actually scoffs at that, glaring at her father. William is bounding down the stairs now, getting to his father before any of the police officers can. He wraps his arms around his dad’s waist. “Dad, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know buddy,” Oliver answers honestly.

“What is going on?” Oliver asks Quentin.

“Oliver, what’s happening?” Thea asks from the stairs.

“You’re under arrest on suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault, trespassing, acting as a vigilante, and murder.”

William glares at his grandfather, tears already pooling in his eyes. One of the officer’s tries to pull William off Oliver so they can put handcuffs on the man. William screams and lashes out, and everyone jumps into action immediately.

“Walter, stop them!” Thea screams, as Laurel runs at the officers, every intention of physically separating them from her nephew.

Oliver pushes the officer that grabs his son, getting himself slammed into the wall by three other officers.

“Dad!” Wills screams, tears pouring down his face. “Stop it! You’re hurting him!”

Quentin grabs his grandson, pulling him away from the scene.

“You can’t do this!” Moira screams.

“Let go of him!” Laurel yells.

“Get off me!” William screams, slamming his foot down on his grandfather’s shin. Quentin drops his grandson, the boy connecting roughly with the hardwood floor.

Once again everyone is screaming. “Don’t you hurt my son!” Oliver rages, as officers force him out of the door. “Don’t you fucking touch him! I swear to god Quentin, if you hurt him, you’ll never see him again!”

Laurel reaches William first, helping the boy up. She hardly recognizes the boy in front of her. For the first time, he actually looks his age. William sniffles and sobs as she helps him up, checking him for any injuries.

“Are you ok?” 

William nods, though it’s clearly not true. He looks towards the door, watching as they force his still irate and worried father into the back of a police car.

Everyone watches helplessly as the car leaves the manor. William watches it go, before turning back to his grandfather, tears in his eyes.

“I hate you!” William screams with such vitriol that it shocks everyone in the room. “I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!”

He runs up the stairs, actually tripping on the last one and falling. Thea and Moira follow after him, trying to help the boy up, but he’s already running into his father’s room and slamming the door closed.

Laurel winces when she hears the door slam shut. She swivels back to glare at her father. 

“Laurel, I had t-”

Quentin doesn’t get the chance to say anything else, before Laurel decks him. Quentin stumbles back, slamming into the wall behind him.

“Stay the fuck away from us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon ... featuring a lot of angst between Laurel, Wills, and Quentin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I tried to get this next chapter out to you as soon as possible after that last cliffhanger. There isn't quite as much angst as I expected, but I still think there's a fair amount. This chapter also features two characters who appear much much earlier than they did in canon, which I think everyone should enjoy. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or kudos because they really encourage me to write faster. Thank you for reading!

Laurel bites back a sob as she pounds on the door to Oliver’s room, trying to get William to let her in.

Moira and Thea stand next to her, trying to convince William to open the door to little avail.

They can hear the boy’s sobs echoing out of the room. They’re muffled but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Just the sound of William’s sobs is enough to bring tears to her eyes. She hasn’t ever heard crying like this, so guttural and raw.

This is a boy crying over the fact that he could very well lose the only family he really has left. William is crying for his dad and crying over the broken relationship with his grandfather.

It’s a heartbreaking sound and Laurel can’t do anything to help him until William opens the door.

All she can do is wait out in the hall and hope she can coax the boy out of his solitude.

And try not to break into a tearful mess as she listens to the boy scream for his father.

________________________________________

Oliver gets led into the station. He’s got a grimace on his face the entire time. He growls whenever Quentin comes too close.

They book him quickly, dragging him into an interrogation room and plopping him down in a chair and handcuffing him to the table.

Quentin walks in, and that’s all it takes to set Oliver off.

“How dare you?”

“How dare I?” Quentin questions. “How dare you? How dare you put William in danger like you did, galivanting about as a vigilante. How dare you not put your son first!”

“My son is my entire world! And you hurt him! You hurt him Quentin! I’m going to get out of this, and all you’ll have accomplished is shattering whatever relationship you could’ve had with your grandson.”

“You killed my daughter!”

“And you hurt your grandson!”

Before either of them can say anything else, Joanna walks into the room, surprising both men.

Oliver shoots her a confused look, and Joanna just shrugs. “I was in the neighborhood.”

She glares at Quentin, before looking back at Oliver. “Oliver, do you accept me being your lawyer on this matter?”

Oliver nods quickly. “Please.”

“Very well, Detective Lance, I am going to ask that you step outside with me for a moment.”

Quentin opens his mouth to argue, but Joanna cuts him off. “Now!”

Oliver looks smug as Joanna practically pushes Quentin out of the room.

“Joanna, what the hell are you doing?”

“I’m defending my client. And even though you’re really pissing me off, I’m helping you too.”

“How are you helpi-”

“No. Shut up. You’re done talking.”

Quentin snaps his mouth shut.

“Good. Now, have you even considered the repercussions of your actions?”

“What are you talking about?”

Joanna rolls her eyes. “How about the fact that you arrested someone you have a personal vendetta against. And someone you have a familial connection with. Those things don’t cancel each other out. In fact, they just make it worse for you.”

“Oliver is not my family.”

“No, but William is. For now at least.”

Quentin flinches, glaring at Joanna. Joanna glares right back.

“You were supposed to be the good one!” Joanna snaps. “Dinah fucked up and then ran away. Moira is Moira. You were supposed to be the good one Quentin. The one grandparent that would love William.”

“I do love William.”

“So you thought storming into the manor and forcibly dragging his father out in handcuffs was the right thing to do? For years Oliver has been the only family William has ever known. And you made him watch as that family got dragged away from him. How could you ever claim to love him?”

Quentin cowers under the weight of her words.

Joanna’s face softens for a second before turning stony. “Stay the hell away from this case Quentin if you know what’s good for you. And if you don’t, I will file harassment claims against you. I don’t care that I once considered you a second father. I will destroy you if I need to.”

Joanna walks away without another word.

________________________________________

Laurel, William, Thea, Moira, and Walter all rush into the police station together. Thea and William are near tears, with Laurel having an arm wrapped around them both. They both cling to her, not knowing what else to do.

William feels lost. He should be coming up with a plan of how to fix this, but he just can’t right now. Every time he closes his eyes, he’s drawn back to the memories of his past life. The life where his dad was arrested just like this, pulled away from him in handcuffs. Eventually he would go to jail for months, and William would be left alone, without any family.

Those were some of the worst months of his life pre-crisis. Even the months following his mother’s death weren’t that bad because at least he had someone, but during those months he had no one.

He can’t go through that again. He’s not strong enough. After everything that happened, he can’t ever feel that alone again. He’ll break and he won’t be able to put himself back together.

Quentin walks over to the family, but William starts screaming as soon as he sees his grandfather.

“Get away from me! I don’t want to see you! Go away!”

Quentin looks shocked, and William manages to escape Laurel’s hold and rush upstairs. Everyone is quick to follow him, chasing after the boy as he sprints away from them.

Everyone is confused when William runs right past the hallway leading to the interrogation rooms, leading them to the detective offices.

He storms right over to Quentin’s desk, finding the object he was looking for and grabbing it. 

McKenna Hall and Frank Pike, being the only two detectives in the office at the time, watch the sight in disbelief. They aren’t even sure how to respond, which is why they both just stand there, with the rest of the family once they arrive.

William is holding the mug he gave Quentin just over a week ago. “World’s Best Grandpa” is etched into it. William holds it and laughs sardonically.

“When I got this mug, I thought it was true. I thought I really did have the best grandpa. I was so fucking gullible,” William hisses. 

Everyone flinches at the vitriol in the young boy’s voice. If it wasn’t clear earlier, it’s clear now that William is far from a normal nine-year-old. He’s been through more pain than most people could ever imagine.

William tosses the mug back and forth in his hands. “I’ve been wrong before. Very, very wrong. But this … trusting you, well that’s turning out to be one of my biggest mistakes. Dad once said that family doesn’t betray each other. Well, then I guess that means we aren’t family Detective Lance.”

William throws the mug at the ground, shattering it into innumerable pieces.

“Stay the fuck away from me!”

William very calmly turns to McKenna Hall. “Could you take me to my father please, Detective Hall?”

________________________________________

Oliver’s family all crowd into the interrogation room, followed by Joanna and Detective Hall.

Oliver tries to move and grimaces when the cuffs keep him chained to the table.

Thea rushes to her brother’s side, hugging him despite the fact that he can’t really hug her back.

“It’s ok Speedy. I’m ok,” Oliver says.

Oliver looks over at everyone else in the room, surprised at the fact that his son seems to be hiding himself behind Laurel.

“Wills?”

William bites back a sob, walking over to his dad. Oliver tries to hug his son back, but the cuffs stop him.

It’s a pathetic sight as William clings to his father, desperate for comfort, and tears stream down Oliver’s face as he can’t hold his son.

“Я исправлю этого папу,” William says to the confusion of everyone besides Oliver. (I’ll fix this Dad.)

“нет Wills,” Oliver refuses, shaking his head. “Я исправлю это. Я обещаю тебе.” (No Wills. I’ll fix this. I promise.)

Wills shakes his head. “Нет, не можешь. Если они узнают, они заберут тебя. Пожалуйста, папа!” (No, You can't. If they find out, they're gonna take you away. Please dad!)

“Wills-”

“Я тоже не могу тебя потерять, папа! Я не могу!” William sobs, clinging to his father. (I can't lose you too Dad! I can't!)

Oliver just whispers soothing words into his son’s ear and leans closer to him.

“Я позвоню ей,” William states. (I’m going to call her)

Oliver looks like he wants to argue. “Она опасна Wills (She’s dangerous Wills)

“Я знаю. Но мы ей нравимся. Она поможет папе, а нам это нужно. (I know. But she likes us. She’ll help dad and we need it.)

Oliver sighs. “Хорошо. Но только на этот раз.” (Fine. But only this time.)

William nods.

Oliver leans down and manages to kiss the top of his dad’s head.

Everyone else just watched this scene in silence, not understanding a word exchange between the father-son duo.

“When the hell did they learn Russian?” Thea asks quietly.

Laurel stares at the two, having more of an idea of what the two are talking about than anyone else.

“We need to get our lawyer down here,” Moira says to Walter.

“Actually,” Oliver interrupts. “Joanna is going to represent me, as long as that’s alright with her.”

Joanna nods. “I would be happy too Oliver.”

Moira looks like she wants to argue, but she keeps quiet. Truthfully, Joanna is a good lawyer who would’ve been poached by a top law firm if she didn't decide to work for the CRNI. The only lawyer near here around her age that is even better is Laurel. And Laurel representing Oliver wouldn’t work well given the conflict of interest between the two.

“Thank you Joanna,” Moira says. “We can discuss payment later.”

“There’s no need. I’m doing this as a friend,” Joanna says, smiling at Oliver and Wills.

“We’ll make a sizable donation to the CRNI,” Oliver insists. “I know that’s the only type of payment you can’t refuse.”

Joanna nods, and Laurel can’t help but agree. The CRNI is always struggling to keep afloat. They could really use that extra money to help a lot of people.

“Thank you Oliver.”

________________________________________

Joanna and Oliver sit down in the courtroom, waiting for the hearing to begin.

“Docket 81-9-4-1. The People vs. Oliver Queen. Murder, aggravated assault, assault with intent, menacing and trespassing.”

William looks around the courtroom, glaring at his grandfather when he notices him in the back of the room. Laurel swivels around to glare at Quentin too, and the man wilters under the duo’s intense stares.

Tommy has a supportive arm wrapped around Thea, and Laurel is doing the same for Wills.

“Who is representing you, Mr. Queen?”

“Me Your Honor. Joanna de la Vega.”

The judge nods. “And how do you plead Mr. Queen?”

“Not guilty,” Oliver says hastily. 

“Now, as to bail?” The judge asks.

“Your Honor, Mr. Queen’s family owns a pair of private jets and well on the subject of their wealth, I would point out that there is virtually no bail amount that could guarantee his presence at trial.”

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing that the people’s case is so circumstantial,” Joanna argues. “Mr. Queen’s wealth should not deprive him of the right to be released on bail while under the presumption of innocence.”

“He is a flight risk.”

“Then minimize the risk,” Joanna insists. “Mr. Queen is a single father, and has sole custody of his son, who he has raised by himself for the past four years. We should not punish a father and his son because of Mr. Queen’s wealth.”

“What is your suggestion?” The judge asks Joanna.

“The defendant is willing to submit to home confinement and electronic monitoring through the wearing of a UKG45 administrated ankle device.”

Oliver bites back a groan. He discussed this with Joanna last night, and he wasn’t happy about it. But it was better for him to be home then in prison.

“Sold,” the judge says.

“Your Honor-”

“Bail is set at $15 million. Five million dollars bond. Defendant to see probation for the fitting of a GPS device.”

Oliver barely walks into the gallery before William and Thea both rush towards him, practically smothering him.

Oliver just holds them both close, letting them feel whatever they need to feel and making sure they know he’s safe.

________________________________________

William is surprised when he gets a text message as they all ride back to the manor together after his dad’s hearing.

He's been so busy that he hasn’t even had the chance to call and ask for a favor yet, so it couldn’t possibly be her.

He’s a bit surprised to see that the text is from Zoe. The two had certainly bonded last week at the Wildcat Gym and had texted a bit since then, but Wills wasn’t expecting her to reach out this soon.

Though, he probably should have. Behind Zoe’s tough exterior, there was her incredible ability to kick anyone’s ass. Behind that was the girl’s incredible sense of loyalty. When she decided she cared for someone, they were hers to protect and care for.

William knew this from his past life, when the two bonded over their vigilante parents. He just wasn’t expected to have gained her loyalty so quickly in this life.

Though, he’s certainly not complaining.

“I’m sorry about your father. I’m glad he got out on bail,” Zoe texts. 

“Thank you. So am I.”

“If you ever need to talk, just let me know,” Zoe texts back.

William actually tears up a bit, remembering how he would go to Zoe whenever he needed to talk about dad in his past life. He really missed his best friend.

“I will. Thank you Zoe, for being there for me. And for being my friend.”

“Who said we were friends ;)?”

William laughs, surprising everyone in the car with him, but he doesn’t care.

“I did. You have no choice now,” William responds.

“I’ve really stuck my foot in it now, haven’t I?” Zoe texts.

“Only time will tell,” William snarkily replies.

________________________________________

Oliver is sitting on the couch, getting fitted with an ankle monitor, as everyone crowds around them, watching the scene with worry. 

“Mom,” Oliver says. “It’s not that bad.”

“Ok,” the officer who is putting the ankle monitor on says. “This device has a direct line into the precinct. Stay on the property and you’re golden.”

Oliver thanks the man as he leaves.

“Dad, can we talk?” William asks. 

Oliver nods, following William out of the room. He’s relatively unsurprised when Laurel and Diggle follow them.

Once they are far enough away, Oliver lets out a deep sigh.

“Trust me when I say this is not how I wanted our little team to start,” Oliver says. “This is definitely a bump in the road.”

“Oliver, you got arrested,” Diggle says. “That seems like more than a bump.”

“They don’t actually have that much evidence,” Laurel adds. “Enough to charge him and take him to trial, but not enough to hold up to Joanna’s scrutiny. And after Oliver is cleared, he can’t be charged for those same first crimes because of double jeopardy. All new ones as the Hood are still on the table though.”

“Dad’s not going to trial,” William states. “We’re taking care of that beforehand.”

Laurel and Diggle look over at Oliver in confusion.

William scoffs and clears his throat. “Dad’s not in charge this week. I am. That’s what happens when you get yourself arrested.”

Oliver has the decency to look a bit sheepish, as he pulls his son close to him.

“I have a plan,” William says to Laurel and Diggle. “We’ll meet at the hideout in three hours.”

“As much as I hate to say this, you both need to listen to William,” Oliver says to Laurel and Diggle. “He knows what he’s doing.”

“I don’t like that he’s a part of this,” Diggle says.

“Would you rather my dad get thrown in jail and me be essentially an orphan?” 

Diggle blanches and Laurel pales.

“Ok then,” William says. “I think that’s covered. Meet you guys in a few hours. And Dad, stay here. I can’t lose you too.”

Oliver kisses the top of his son’s head. “You won’t. And as much as I don’t like the fact that she’s getting involved, I know she’ll take care of you. Say hi for me.”

William nods, as Laurel and Diggle just look confused.

“Who are we talking about?”

________________________________________

Quentin isn’t really surprised to hear angry knocking on his door.

He opens it, and Laurel storms inside.

“I don’t have long. I have somewhere to be.”

“Then why did you come?” Quentin asks. 

“Because I’m angry with you dad! I’m so angry with you that it feels like I can’t even breathe.”

Quentin scoffs, going into the kitchen to pour himself a drink.

Laurel picks up the bottle, pouring it down the drain.

“What’s that for?”

Laurel slams the empty bottle down, glaring at her father. “You need to listen to me dad. I’m literally talking about the future of your relationship with your entire family. If you fuck up here, it could be over.”

Quentin pales like he doesn’t already know this. But he does. He doesn’t think he was wrong for arresting Queen. But there were a million different ways he could have gone about it.

Ways that didn't traumatize his grandson.

“When Sara died-”

Quentin recoils like he’s been slapped. Usually Laurel would stop, but this time she presses forward, needing to have a real conversation with her dad.

“When Sara died, mom was broken. She only got better after Barry. And the implications behind that are so astonishing that it’s lucky I still have a relationship with her at all.”

Quentin frowns, not fully understanding her meaning but not daring to interrupt her.

“But you were always there for me dad. When Sara died and I became famous overnight because the two people I loved most in this world died while they were fucking each other, you were always there for me. You were my good parent. The one I could rely upon. And when William showed up, Moira almost immediately screwed up and Mom went through her same bullshit and took grief out on a child for simply existing, like she did with me, and I knew William wouldn’t have a good relationship with either of them, not for a while at least. But you, you were supposed to be his good grandparent. You were supposed to be there for him like you were for me.”

Quentin is crying as his daughter continues, tears streaming down his face.

“And you stabbed him in the back. A nine-year-old! How could you do that dad? To a child? To your grandson?! What the hell were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t-”

“Obviously! It was a fucking rhetorical question!”

Quentin flinches back.

“You hurt William more than Moira and mom combined. Because he expected it with them, but with you … when William broke that mug in your office, he was sending you a message dad. He was breaking that mug like you broke his heart.”

Quentin is sobbing, clinging to the table to keep himself upright.

“You broke mine too, but not as much as William’s. That boy was heartbroken. I’ve never heard cries like that, after you forced his dad into the back of a police cruiser. They were raw, guttural, heart-wrenching cries. And we couldn’t do anything because you took his father away!”

Quentin almost falls to the ground as he sobs.

Laurel makes her way to the door. “You hurt him dad. You hurt him more than I think either of us could ever know. Sara would be ashamed for him.”

Quentin collapses to the ground, unable to hold himself up at that thought.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m so sorry,” Quentin cries out to his dead daughter. “I failed you.”

Laurel walks out, unable to watch as her father’s heart breaks a little bit more.

Maybe this will be enough for him to understand what he did.

________________________________________

Oliver is completely surprised when Barry calls him.

“Hey,” Barry greets, his normal affable self. 

Oliver can’t help but grin when he hears his friend’s voice. The man’s enthusiasm is practically infectious and definitely needed right now.

Oliver has never felt so useless, trapped in this mansion as his son saves his ass. He hates the fact that he’s put Wills in this position because of his own short-sightedness.

“Hey,” Oliver says back.

“I’m not gonna ask how you’re feeling,” Barry says. “I’ve already gotten the full report from Laurel, Tommy, Thea, and William. I just wanted to call to check in.”

“Thank you,” Oliver says. “For calling. And for caring.”

“Of course Oliver. You’re my friend now, no matter how weird that sounds. Still can’t believe I’m friends with Oliver Queen, when he was considered dead just a month ago.”

Oliver chuckles. “And who thought I would be friends with a nerd like Barry Allen? The press will go mad when they hear.”

“Hey,” Barry calls out in indignation. “I have other qualities besides my nerdiness.”

“Dorkiness doesn’t count.”

Barry lets out a mixture between a cry of denial and a squawk as he shrieks over the phone.

Oliver bursts into laughter.

“Well, I’m sorry we can’t all be billionaires with perfect sons.”

“Alas, I guess people just can’t be as perfect as me. What a shame.”

“I said William was perfect. I said nothing about you.”

Oliver snorts and now it’s Barry’s turn to laugh.

“Thank you for calling Barry. I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime man. I hope you realize this means I’m going to bug you incessantly from now on.”

Oliver smiles. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Liar!”

“No, really!”

“Ok, whatever you say Oliver. I’ll believe you for now. I’ve gotta run, but I’ll call you later, ok?”

“Ok. Goodbye Barry.”

“Bye Oliver.”

________________________________________

Barry sighs when he gets off the phone with Oliver. The man is putting on a brave face, but he’s got to be hurting.

And Barry can’t blame him. William is clearly broken up after what his grandfather did, and Oliver could very well end up in jail.

If anyone knows even a fraction of what William is going through, it’s Barry. Dead mother and an innocent father charged with a crime he didn't commit.

The comparisons are too similar. And Barry just wishes he could help more. He remembers what it was like, those long nights worrying about his father and wondering what would happen next. It was agonizing and heart-breaking. 

Barry wishes he could rush straight to Starling City, but there’s no way he can get anytime off. He just got back. 

He can’t even ask Iris to go. After publishing her article on Oliver and William, the girl has been extremely busy and is even in line for a promotion soon.

He definitely can’t ask Dinah. The woman has just started therapy, and Laurel is still ignoring her mother’s calls, using Barry as a go between to her.

Barry just wishes there was some way he could show William the support he received after everything that happened that fateful night.

“Hey Barry,” Joe greets, as he walks in the front door with take-out for the two of them. “Is Patty joining us?”

Barry nods. His best friend is a near constant visitor at the West household, there just as much as Iris is.

Joe starts pulling to-go containers out and setting them on the table when Barry has a realization.

Iris was the person who helped him the most after what happened, but right after her was Joe. The man is practically his second father, and without him, Barry doesn’t know where he would be in life.

“Hey Joe, how many vacation days do you have saved up?”

________________________________________

“So, what exactly is the plan?” Laurel asks William, as the boy plops down in his father’s chair, spinning aimlessly in it. 

It’s really hard for Laurel and Diggle to take the nine-year-old seriously as he spins around in the chair at breakneck speed, but they can both see the look of concentration on the boy’s face as he whips around.

“We need to convince the world that my dad isn’t the Hood. And the best way to do that is to have another Hood show up and make a scene.”

“Ok, so I can dress up as the Hood,” Diggle suggests. “No problem.”

William brings his spinning to a sudden stop. “Sadly, no. I wish it were that easy. But you and I are already known entities. At least our vigilante identities are. So you and I need to both be out there if we are gonna clear dad’s name.”

“So, what do we do?” Diggle asks. “Because I don’t think Laurel is ready for that kind of fighting yet, no offense.”

“None taken. I need a lot more training before I even think about going out into the field,” Laurel admits. “So what do we do?”

“I have someone. Dad and I will owe her a favor, which I don’t like, but it’s worth it.”

William pulls a burner phone out of one of the drawers, dialing it and waiting, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Are you alone?” William asks when she picks up the phone.

“Yes. What is it William?”

“I need your help. How soon can you get here?”

“I can be there tomorrow. I was wondering when you would call.”

“No need to be smug,” William chides. “I’m taking care of it.”

“With my help.”

“Would you rather me be an orphan?” William asks accusingly.

Laurel and Diggle both flinch.

She pauses. “I suppose not.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow. Do you already know where the hideout is, or do I need to tell you?”

“Don’t insult me William.”

“I wouldn’t dare even think about it Talia. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

________________________________________

“You wanted to see me sir,” Josiah Hudson, the head of Queen Consolidated security, says as he enters the room.

“No, I didn't,” Walter answers cryptically.

Josiah frowns.

“In fact, this meeting isn’t taking place,” Walter continues, before gesturing for Josiah to sit.

“How long have you been head of security at Queen Consolidated, Josiah?”

“Going on seven years now, sir.”

“Sounds about right,” Walter agrees. “But what I’m about to tell you will test the bounds of your discretion. You’re aware of the Queen’s Gambit, Robert Queen’s ill-fated yacht?”

Josiah nods.

“I found it.”

“Sir, the boat went down in the North China Sea ten years ago.”

“Which is why my discovery of its remains in a warehouse downtown was unexpected to say the least.”

Josiah frowns, but doesn’t interrupt.

“I want you to transfer those remains to a secure location,” Walter says. “Can I count on you?”

“What’s going on sir?”

“That’s very much what I’m trying to determine,” Walter answers.

________________________________________

Joanna leads Oliver into a meeting with Quentin. Mckenna Hall, and the prosecuting attorney.

Oliver glares at Quentin, and the man does his best to stop himself from responding in kind.

It’s a weak attempt, but an attempt nonetheless.

“Thank you both for coming,” the prosecutor says.

“No, thank you,” Oliver says. “It’s nice to get out of the house. Especially since I’m so used to the outdoors.”

“I’ll cut right to it,” the prosecutor says, ignoring Oliver. “Detective Lance arrested your client without consulting my office first. So congratulations, I am willing to consider a plea in this case.”

“Absolutely not,” Oliver insists.

No matter what the deal is, it would mean time away from Wills, which is not an option. He would flee the country, taking everyone he cared about with him before he let that happen.

“Mr. Queen spent ten years in seclusion, with only the deceased Miss Lance and his son for company, on a deserted island. He was cut off from civilization,” the prosecutor continues. “It is quite possible he’s suffering from some form of post-traumatic stress. Given that, we would support a plea of insanity. Conditional on a period of indeterminate incarceration at a psychiatric facility.”

Joanna bites back a scoff at the “offer”.

“No thank you,” Oliver laughs. “I’m not crazy.”

“Finally something we agree on,” Quentin pipes up. “He’s not a nut, he’s a killing machine. And I don’t want my grandson near him.”

Mckenna glares at Quentin, trying to signal to him that he’s supposed to keep his mouth shut.

“Actually, I’m neither,” Oliver growls. “I’m a father. That’s the only thing that matters.”

“There is nothing you can say to me that I would believe.”

“Read my lips,” Oliver says, pointing to them. “You will never see William again.”

Quentin slams his hands on the table. “Take this seriously!”

Oliver scoffs, looking over at Joanna. The woman seems to be deep in thought, rapidly considering their options. There is no way she’s letting Oliver take the plea, but there’s a few ways she could use this meeting to her advantage.

“I’ll take a polygraph,” Oliver suggests.

“Polygraphs are inadmissible,” Joanna says to Oliver. 

“In front of the jury,” Oliver agrees. “I’ll take a polygraph in front of him. He’s the one I need to convince. And once I do, he can finally stay the fuck out of my life and William’s too.

“I’m gonna need a minute,” Joanna says to the prosecutor, McKenna, and Quentin.

The three leave the room, and Joanna turns back to Oliver.

“You aren’t going to suggest I take that deal, right?”

Joanna scoffs. “I’m not an idiot. You were never going to take that deal. And it’s insulting considering their case.”

Oliver smiles at her.

“But where did the polygraph come from?”

“Just a little idea I had. Let’s see if it works.”

Joanna sighs. 

“Please,” Oliver says.

“Ok fine. I’ll set up the poly. Let’s hope it works. I’ll start to come up with a back-up plan.”

“Thank you Joanna.”

________________________________________

Thea is sitting out in the backyard, when Oliver walks over to her, sticking his head out the door closest to her.

“Hey Speedy, I accidentally threw a frisbee out over on the edge of the zone where I’m allowed to go, and I don’t want to set anything off with my ankle monitor. Could you get it? I don’t want to set off a SWAT invasion.”

Thea stares at her brother, and Oliver immediately knows his attempt to cheer her up was ineffective.

“Hey, all of this stuff is gonna be fine. I promise. Once this is over, we’re gonna move into the apartment together and everything will go back to normal.”

“Yeah, well, when you and dad left on the yacht you promised me I’d see you in a few days. Which didn't happen.”

“This is different than that,” Oliver insists. “I didn't do any of this stuff, you know that. Right?”

“You’re out all the time, you have those scars, and since you’ve been back, you’ve been different. Really mature. Really strong. Really smart.”

‘None of this makes me some Robin Hood wannabe.”

“And you gave me this,” Thea says, holding up the Hōzen he gave to her a few weeks ago, when she first came with them to Laurel’s apartment. “I mean, it’s an arrowhead.”

Oliver sighs. “Oh man. Thea, William picked that out at the gift shop of the Beijing airport. He wanted something to bring home to his aunt.”

Thea looks down at the Hōzen in confusion.

“Now I’m sort of happy I didn't let him pick out the panda stuffed animal. Because then you’d be worried I was panda man.”

“You didn't let him get the stuffed animal?”

Oliver laughs. “He’d already gotten one for himself. I thought two would’ve been overkill.”

Thea laughs. William has only been back to civilization for a few weeks, but the boy has already gathered a handful of stuffed animals. Moira commented on it once, considering his age, but everyone teamed up on her until she dropped it.

“You know, I knew you couldn’t be this person. I just, I can’t lose you again Ollie.”

“You won’t Thea. I promise.”

Oliver pulls his sister into a tight hug and promises not only to her but to himself that he’ll protect his sister. In the few weeks he’s been back, he’s gotten closer to Thea than ever before. It’s almost more of a paternal attachment than a brotherly one. After William, Thea is the most important person to Oliver. Wherever he goes, he’ll make sure Thea is safe and at his side.

________________________________________

Moira walks in Malcolm’s office.

“Moira, thank you for coming on such short notice,” Malcolm says.

“Yes. Could you please make this quick? I’m in the midst of somewhat of a family emergency.”

“Yes, of course. Tommy has been keeping me updated.”

Moira frowns. “Well, I know what you’re thinking.”

“Do you?”

“My son is not the man targeting the list. The charges are preposterous.”

“Not according to the district attorney, assistant district attorney, investigating detective, and the police department that filed charges against him.”

“Quentin has a vendetta against my family!” Moira insists.

“Against his own grandson?”

“Against the person he believes is responsible for his daughter’s death.”

Malcolm sighs. “I’m just looking out for the best interest of everyone Moira. If there’s a problem, I will take care of it.”

________________________________________

“Is your name Oliver Queen?” Mckenna asks, after Oliver has been hooked up to the polygraph.

“Yes,” Oliver answers respectfully.

“Were you born in Starling City May 16th, 1985?”

“Yes.”

“Is your hair blue?”

“No.”

“Ever been to Iron Heights Prison?”

“No.”

McKenna holds up a sketch of the Hood. “Are you the man in this picture?”

“No.”

McKenna nods, satisfied with the line of questioning she’s completed. 

Quentin, however, is not satisfied. “Did you steal 40 million dollars from Adam Hunt?”

“No,” Oliver scowls at Quentin.

“Were you stranded on an island called Lian Yu for ten years?”

“Yes.”

“How is that even relevant?” Joanna asks.

“I don’t need to show relevance, but since you asked, whatever happened to your client on that island turned him into a cold-blooded killer.”

“Quentin,” McKenna warns. “Stop this.”

“The physician that examined you reported that twenty percent of your body is covered in scar tissue. Lord only knows how many scars my grandson has, starting with the fact that he’s blind in one eye!”

Oliver growls, slamming his hands on the table in frustration. “Leave my son out of this!”

“You brought him into this, when you became a killer.”

Oliver glares at Quentin.

“The machine won’t work until you ask a question,” Joanna says, staring at Oliver with concern.

“Did that happen to you there?”

“Yes,” Oliver answers.

“When you came back, you told everyone that you were alone on that island, besides Sara and William. Are you claiming that your scars were self-inflicted?”

“No. We weren’t alone.”

Joanna stares at Oliver in shock and even McKenna’s eyes widen a bit in response.

“I didn't want to talk about what happened to us on the island.”

“Why not?”

“Because the people that were there tortured me.”

“Have you killed anyone?”

“To protect Sara and William, yes. I have. And when I asked Sara to come on my dad’s yacht with me. I killed my best friend.”

“You killed my daughter!”

“I killed the mother of my child,” Oliver agrees.

Oliver pulls off the polygraph and storms out of the room.

“I’d have to study the data, but just eyeballing it,” the polygraph text says. “He’s telling the truth.”

“Can I assume that you’ll be recommending to the DA to drop all charges against my client?” Joanna asks, already knowing the answer to her question.

“No. I know a guilty man when I see one. He is guilty, whether you can see it or not Joanna.”

Joanna laughs derisively. “After Oliver is proven innocent, I’m coming after your badge!”

Joanna storms out after Oliver, flipping Quentin off as she leaves.

“I hope she gets it,” McKenna says, before she too walks out of the room.

________________________________________

Laurel, Diggle, and William are sitting in the hideout, waiting for his “help” to arrive.

“I still don’t like that you are going out there,” Diggle says, and Laurel makes a noise of approval.

The last thing she wants is her nephew getting hurt.

William ignores the pair, preparing his dad’s quiver.

“Are you gonna let them talk to you like that?” Talia asks, stalking down the stairs, surprising both Laurel and Diggle. “Has my star pupil gone soft?”

“They’re family,” William answers. 

“No excuse.”

“Maybe not for you. It is for me.”

Talia clicks her tongue at the boy. “I’m disappointed William. I didn't expect you to have gotten so weak in the short time you’ve returned to Starling City.”

Laurel glares at the woman. “Who the hell do you think you are?”

“Aunt Laurel, stand down,” William says. 

Laurel immediately does so, surprising even herself.

Talia raises an eyebrow in response, but still looks unimpressed.

“She has passion,” Talia says. “She would make an excellent student.”

“Touch her and I’ll kill you,” William says coldly. 

Talia laughs. “I doubt you could do that now William. Though that would be a fun battle in a few years.”

William can’t help but smile back at his mentor. “Have I proven to you that I haven’t gotten soft?”

Talia looks at the boy, before looking over at his companions. “Is this your team?”

William nods.

“She respects you,” Talia says. “She doesn’t understand why, but she’ll listen to you. Him on the other hand … he thinks you are a child.”

“He is a child,” Diggle says.

“I haven’t been a child for a long time,” William disagrees.

“Prove to me that he will listen,” Talia says. “Otherwise I walk.”

William bites back a scoff. She won’t walk away regardless. Even though Talia would never admit it, she cares for him and dad. Even more so, she finds both of them useful. She wouldn’t discard them so easily.

William stands up, staring Diggle down. “Will you listen to me?”

“William, I know you can fight, but you’re still just a kid. This is insane. And who is this woman?”

“She’s one of the deadliest people on the planet,” William answers. “And my mentor. Will you listen to me Diggle? At least until dad is proven innocent.”

Diggle looks like he wants to argue, but he wilters under the intense stare from the boy. Something about William is so dangerous. Even more so than Oliver. The boy’s eyes, even though he can only see one of them with the eyepatch on, … they seem almost haunted yet so determined.

Diggle nods.

William turns back to Talia. “Satisfied?”

“Barely. Now, where is that weapon I left for you?”

William shoots his mentor a wicked grin, going over to the trunk she left for them, and pulling out his weapon.

Diggle and Laurel both stare at it with awe in their eyes.

Talia smiles at the boy.

In his hands, William holds a scythe that is approximately six feet in length and dwarfs the small boy.

William spins it expertly, smiling at how right it feels in his hands. 

William’s biggest weakness is his small stature, but he makes up for it with his size and strength. This weapon allows for him to take down the biggest opponents and even fight multiple opponents at once. He can use the long handle both as a non-lethal weapon and to guard himself. And the blade itself is deadly.

William swings the scythe over his shoulder. 

Laurel and Diggle exchange nervous glances. They knew William was deadly, but it’s becoming clear that they underestimated him. He may not be as good as his father, but he’s clearly skilled.

Talia smirks at her pupil. “Good. Otherwise all of that money designing it would have gone to waste. A quarter of a million dollars doesn’t grow on trees.”

Laurel and Diggle can barely breathe, but William barely even reacts, just frowning slightly.

“I thought it was worth at least 300k. Damn.”

________________________________________

Quentin is surprised to hear knocking on his door. After Laurel came to yell at him yesterday, he thought that would be the end of that.

He’s even more surprised to find Joe West on the other side of his door.

“Hey Quentin. Can I come in?”

Joe has a duffel bag in his hands, which confuses Quentin even more.

Quentin lets him, and Joe walks in, frowning at the half empty liquor bottle sitting on the kitchen counter and the empty one next to it.

“What are you doing here Joe?”

“I came for a visit,” Joe says. “Everyone else in my family got to meet this boy-wonder, and I decided it was my turn. And I had plenty of vacation days saved up. Too many in fact.”

Quentin laughs. Joe and him have always gotten along, always dedicated to the job and their kids. They are very alike in that way.

“Can I get you anything? Something to drink?”

“Water is fine. For both of us.”

Quentin frowns at his friend, and Joe just sighs in response.

“I actually mostly came here to talk to you Quentin.”

“I’m fine Joe. You didn't have to come all this way.”

“I chose to,” Joe says. “Because you clearly need help.”

“I don’t need anything.”

“Quentin, you arrested Oliver Queen in front of your grandson. Laurel and William both hate you now. You need help, before whatever relationship you have with them can’t be salvaged.”

Quentin pales at the thought.

“I get along with Dinah, and I think she’s great for Barry. But she’s proved that she couldn’t be there for Laurel after everything that happened, and now she’s done the same with William too. I’m really hoping you don’t do the same. Because that boy deserves a grandparent Quentin. And a damn good one.”

“What do I do Joe? How do I fix this?”

“I don’t know Quentin. But we’ll figure it out.”

________________________________________

The mission is simple. There’s an arms dealer who’s looking to sell his wares in Starling City.

Diggle, William, and Talia have no intention of letting that happen.

The mission is two-fold. Stop the guns from getting on the streets and causing death and violence and prove Oliver’s innocence.

It certainly helps that the deal is going down in vision of CCTV cameras, which is incredibly stupid on the dealer’s part, but incredibly fortunate for them.

Talia goes first, slamming down on the top of one of the goons, and taking another two out with arrows before they can even begin to respond. 

Talia is wearing his father’s outfit, with enough padding to make sure that no one can tell the difference between her and dad. It’s certainly limiting her fighting capability, but she’s still incredibly deadly even with the handicap.

Diggle rushes in next, laying down cover fire that distracts the goons long enough to let Talia weave around the armed assailants and take two more down.

William comes in last, taking down the ones that try to leave. He sticks to non-lethal means, despite Talia’s disapproval. He doesn’t want to kill them, but he won’t let them escape either.

It’s quite easy for him to take down the barely trained goons. William gets great pleasure in swinging his scythe around, tripping the men with the long handle. It’s one of the advantages of being so much smaller than all of his opponents.

It’s clear that none of the men are going to put up any fight for either of the trio, as they swing and shoot their way through the group of 20 men.

Talia takes down the arms dealer with an arrow to the throat, and William grimaces.

He knew Talia was going to kill him, and he can’t really argue with her tactics in this case. The man was a dangerous arms dealer who likely would have escaped from prison and carried on selling his wares and leaving violence and devastation in his wake.

Personally, William would’ve just maimed the man, but to each their own.

He has no sympathy for scum like him. He has little patience for people who seek gains for themselves at the cost of others. And besides, his morality is a bit … jaded.

Two lifetimes can do that to a person.

Talia nods to Diggle and William as police sirens sound out, and the three flee from the scene.

________________________________________

Moira walks into Walter’s office. 

“Well, I’m not accustomed to being summoned to the office in the middle of the night,” she says  
Moira talks with Walter. “What was it that was so important that I had to race down here?”

“I found the Queen’s Gambit, Moira. I know you secretly had the boat salvaged. I wanted to move it to a more secure location before confronting you about it. In fact, I sent Josiah Hudson to the warehouse for precisely that purpose. But he died mysteriously in a car accident.

Moira sighs, sitting down across from her husband.

“I hope you now have a better understanding of why I’ve been so distant of late. It’s very disconcerting to discover that the person with whom you share your home, your bed, and your heart has been lying to you so convincingly. And I would be a fool not to consider all the things that you have told me were lies.”

“Walter, you are my husband-”

“Yes, I am,” Walter agrees.

“Walter please! You’ve got to stop looking into this, it’s not safe. You’ll be, you’ll be upsetting people. People with influence. You are very far out of your depth.”

________________________________________

“It’s done dad,” William says over the phone to his dad. “And we’re all ok. I promise.”

“Ok. Stay safe Wills.”

“Of course I will. I’ll be back soon. And then things can go back to normal.”

Oliver laughs. “Just get back here buddy. Thea misses you.”

Thea laughs. “He means he misses you William!”

William laughs. “I’ve missed you too dad. It’s weird not being out there with you.”

Oliver can’t help but agree. It’s weird having William out there, and even weirder not being by his side. “Love you buddy.”

“Love you too dad.”

William hangs up, and Oliver walks back over to talk with Tommy and Thea.

Tommy has been a constant presence ever since Oliver got back, and Oliver honestly has half a mind to ask the man to move in with them when they move into the apartment. He just wishes the man would agree, but he’ll probably just stay by his father’s side.

“So, do you think the polygraph helped?” Tommy asks.

Oliver nods. “Yeah, I think it did. This should all be over soon.”

“Really?” Thea asks. 

Oliver nods.

“And you aren’t just saying this to calm my nerves?”

“Of course not Speedy. I have a good feeling about this.”

Before Oliver can say anything, the bedroom door bursts open, and an armed man strides in, aiming for Oliver.

The man scowls when he notices Tommy but aims at Oliver regardless.

Oliver pushes Tommy and Thea behind the couch for cover, dodging the first bullet and running at the man.

He grabs for the gun and starts to exchange blows with the man.

It’s a back-and-forth exchange, with Oliver getting a few more blows then the assailant. The man is clearly skilled, to his annoyance.

Not good enough, but still good.

Tommy and Thea watch the scene with wide eyes. An assassin just showed up to try to kill Oliver, and Oliver is fighting the man. And winning!”

Oliver finally manages to pull the gun away from the man, pushing it away, when bullets sound out and tear through the assassin’s chest.

Oliver watches as the man slumps to the floor, looking up to see Quentin aiming a gun.

Quentin just saved him?

Oliver would have been fine, but Quentin willingly put himself in danger to try to save him.

What in the world?

Another officer rushes into the room, checking on Thea and Tommy.

Thea rushes towards her brother, throwing herself into his arms. Tommy quickly joins the hug.

Oliver catches Quentin's eyes, nodding in thanks.

Quentin nods back.

________________________________________

Oliver sits on the couch, with Thea as she ices his leg. He managed to get a bruise when he blocked one of the man’s kicks with his thigh, and all it took was one wince for Thea to go full worrywart.

Quentin walks over to Oliver, with the other officer in tow. Tommy and Thea both smile at the other man, and it’s clear that they know him.

“How did you know I was in trouble?” Oliver asks Quentin.

“I didn't,” Quentin admits. “I stopped by to talk to you and I heard a commotion upstairs”

Moira rushes into the living room, Walter following closely behind.

“Are you alright?” She asks.

“I’m fine,” Oliver says. 

“Oliver-”

“Mom, I promise.”

Moira turns to glare at Quentin. “This is on you. By accusing him publicly, you’ve made him a target.”

“Do you have any idea who attacked Oliver?” Walter asks. 

“We haven’t identified him yet,” Joe answers for Quentin. “Though it must be someone with a grudge against the hood, obviously.”

Quentin bends down and starts to take off Oliver’s ankle monitor.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asks.

“I got a call from my lieutenant. An arms dealer was attacked across town tonight. By the vigilante and his two new associates. Camera footage puts them there. In light of that, all charges against your son are being dropped.”

“Great, now get the fuck out of my house,” Oliver demands. “Like I said, I don’t want you around me or my son. And William will be back soon.”

Quentin nods, and moves to leave. Joe starts to leave with him, but Thea stops him.

“Joe, what are you doing here?” Thea asks, hugging the man.

Tommy gets up, clapping the man on the back. “It’s great to see you West. How are Barry and Iris?”

Oliver, Moira, and Walter look confused as Thea and Tommy greet this man like an old friend.

“Oliver, this is Iris’ father, Joe West,” Tommy introduces. “Though I have no clue why he’s here.”

Joe laughs. “Barry thought it would be good of me to visit, considering everything that happened. Turns out I’m a bit late to the party, but better late than never.”

Oliver stands up, shaking the man’s hand. “It’s great to meet you Joe. How long are you staying?”

“Just for a few days. I want to check in on Laurel before I head off. And meet this son of yours if I could. Barry and Iris are already obsessed with him.”

“Of course. Anything for Barry’s family. Do you have a place to stay while you are in town? William and Laurel should be back soon and I’m sure they would love to have you here. Until we move into the apartment tomorrow at least.”

Joe smiles at Oliver. “I would be glad to. Thank you for the offer Oliver.”

No one but Walter notices when Moira slips out of the living room, a scowl on her face.

________________________________________

Moira storms into Malcolm’s office, slamming the door open.

“Moira, did we have an appointment.”

“No, but I decided to screw propriety after you tried to have my son killed.”

“I’m sure you understand I was justified in suspecting your son of being the vigilante targeting our associates. I had to take steps.”

“And now you know your steps were taken in error, that Oliver is not your enemy.”

Malcolm chuckles. “I offer my sincerest apologies.”

“I know you found out I had the yacht salvaged, just as I know you had Josiah Hudson killed.”

“Well, accidents tend to befall people who are too curious.”

“I’ve been the good soldier. I’ve done everything you’ve asked. But if any member of my family gets so much as a paper cut, I will burn your entire world to ashes. And don’t forget, your son cares for my family too.”

“What are you implying Moira?”

“Tommy cares for Thea like she’s his own sister. Oliver is his best friend. William is his godson. Do you really want to break your son’s heart?”

Malcolm sneers at Moira, and the woman turns to leave.

________________________________________

Wills and Laurel walk into the manor side-by-side. Laurel has a small frown on her face. William promised that he would stay out of the field now that his father is proven innocent, but there’s still the fact that her nephew is as deadly as he is.

And Talia is clearly a force of nature. She’s dangerous beyond belief. And Oliver and William are her star students. She’s so invested in them that she showed up to help them, and William said it was not a short journey for her either.

The pair hears laughter in the living room and go to investigate.

Laurel is stunned to see Joe, rushing towards the man and hugging him.

“Joe! What are you doing here?”

Joe hugs her back. “Checking in on my favorite people outside of Central City of course.”

“Don’t let Kara hear that. She’ll get jealous.”

Joe laughs. “It’s good to see you Laurel.”

“You too Joe.”

William freezes when he sees Joe. He certainly wasn’t expecting to see the man this early on in this lifetime.

He remembers the man from the time ship during the crisis. At least, he was there at first. Joe West came up to check on his kids but went back to Earth to try to help with the chaos.

He died on Earth, along with everyone else that wasn’t on the time ship. 

Wills certainly hadn’t been close with the man, but reminder still leaves him with a pang of hurt in his chest.

But from what Wills can remember of the past life, Joe wasn’t really close to anyone from Team Arrow. In fact, he vaguely remembers someone saying that Joe had a somewhat antagonistic relationship with dad when he first found out his secret identity.

Joe and grandpa would probably get along.

William fights the scowl that threatens to cross his face. There’s no point in getting angry over his grandfather’s betrayal now. What’s done is done.

Wills took care of it. 

William looks back over at Joe and Laurel as the two separate, and the pair turns to look at him.

“Wills, I’d like for you to meet someone. This is Barry’s guardian and Iris’ dad, Joe West.”

Wills walks over to the man.

He looks the same as in the past timeline, just a bit younger. William wasn’t expecting to see Joe until Barry got zapped by the lightning bolt, but it certainly isn’t a bad thing to have met the man so early.

It’s just another curveball this timeline has thrown him. Starting with dad and mom getting on the Queen’s Gambit five years earlier and including other events like Barry and grandmother bonding and meeting Barry and Iris well ahead of schedule.

If things like this keep happening, William is going to have to adjust his plans. It seems like the world is just different enough to cause him stress.

Sometimes he really really hates Mar Novu.

“Nice to meet you Mr. West,” William greets. “My name is William Lance-Queen. I really like Barry and Iris.”

Joe smiles at the boy. “Yeah, I do too, kid. And they like you too. Trust me, they can’t stop talking about you. I decided to come see what all the fuss was about.”

William smiles back at the man, surprising Joe by hugging him. Joe returns the hug after a few seconds.

William is really glad that another person is still alive in this timeline that died in the last one. And he also knows that bonding with Joe could make things easier in the long run.

Maybe these changes aren’t so bad. He just hopes that they stay that way.

________________________________________

Oliver and William jolt awake the next morning, as the window creaks open.

Oliver has a gun in his hand and William brandishes a knife from under his pillow.

Talia smirks at the two. “Good to know that you are both still prepared.”

Oliver and William relax. William scoots closer to his father and pats the spot where he was so Talia can sit next to them.

Talia takes the invitation, sitting across from the father-son duo.

Oliver pulls his son into his lap, putting his arms around the boy protectively. Oliver knows Talia wouldn’t hurt William, but it’s better safe than sorry.

“Thank you for your help Talia,” Oliver says.

William nods in agreement.

“Of course. I couldn’t let my star pupils suffer when I could do something about it.”

“Why are you still in town?” William asks, tired of beating around the bush. Talia is a busy woman. She wouldn’t have stuck around unless she had a good reason to.

“Just doing some surveillance and research,” Talia says. “There are some people in this city that are interesting.”

Oliver and William both just blankly stare at her, not showing any emotion.

“John Diggle. Tommy Merlyn. Thea Queen. Felicity Smoak. Joanna de la Vega. Laurel Lance. Even a young one, Zoe Ramirez.”

Oliver still remains impassive, but William glares at the woman.

“Don’t touch them or you’ll regret it,” William warns.

Talia holds up her hands in surrender. “I wouldn’t dare. I prefer to stay in my own territory. Starling City, and these people, well that’s yours. They are yours to mold and train. I just expect you both to do a good job. I’ve put too much training into the two of you to see anything less.”

“We will,” Oliver promises. “We’ll protect them and train them. They’ll be our team.”

Oliver still isn’t sure about all of them, and he has no clue who Zoe Ramirez is. But Laurel and Diggle and whoever else joins the team will be trained and will know how to protect themselves and others. He can promise that.

“Good, because if this past week made anything clear it’s that you two need a bigger team. You both desperately need a support system and people you can rely upon. I know you are used to just being a duo, but the time for that is over. I need for you both to be stronger and you can only accomplish that by building a team and training them.”

“Why exactly do you need us to be stronger?” Oliver asks. “What did you train us for?”

Talia smiles at Oliver. “One day you’ll find out. And I hope for all of us that that day is later rather than sooner. Because we all need more time to prepare for that battle. But when that battle rages, I expect the two of you to fight by my side.”

Oliver and William both nod.

“Stay safe you two. Otherwise all of the time I invested in you both would have been for nothing.”

“Talia!” William calls out after the woman as she moves to leave.

Talia turns around and is surprised when William glomps her in a tight hug.

Talia stiffens, before lightly hugging the boy back.

“Thank you,” William says.

“Of course William.”

“It’s Wills,” he corrects.

Talia is once again stunned. She knows the weight behind Willia- no, Wills’ nickname. 

“Are you sure?”

Wills nods. “You haven’t let me down Talia. Even when I really really expected you too. And that means a lot. Stay safe. Hopefully I don’t see you anytime soon unless it’s for a casual visit.”

Talia laughs, kissing the top of the boy’s head. “I hope I don’t see you for a long time either Wills.”

She disappears without another word.

Oliver smiles at his son. “You finally decided it was time?”

Wills nods. “She came through when I needed her too. That’s the most important thing.”

Oliver nods in agreement. “Yeah, it really is. I’m proud of you Wills. So proud.”

Wills smiles sheepishly at his dad, before going to get ready for the day.

After all, they all move out of the manor today. There’s a lot to do.

________________________________________

Moira watches with sad eyes at Oliver, Laurel, Tommy, and Joe move the last of everyone’s things into the back of the moving truck.

Apparently Detective West has decided to stick around for a little while, until things die down with Quentin. Moira knows it’s just an excuse to check in on Laurel.

Everyone knows that. But everyone is equally happy to just be blissfully ignorant, even Oliver when he invited the man to stay in the guest bedroom of his new apartment.

“It’s really for when Barry or Iris come to visit,” Oliver said to the man. “So it makes sense for their father to be the first one to use the room.”

The truck pulls off, and the manor feels so empty. For the last two weeks or so, Oliver, Thea, William, and Laurel had all been living in the manor, with Tommy being a near constant presence.

Now that’s all gone. 

Walter drags a suitcase to the front door, handing it to one of their drivers.

“Walter?” Moira asks. “What is this?”

“Business trip,” Walter answers. “I decided it’s long overdue for me to inspect our holdings in Melbourne, especially now that Thea is out of the house.”

“And how long will you be?”

“I don’t know,” Walter answers honestly. 

He leaves without another word. 

Now the manor is truly empty, with only her to occupy it.

She opens a bottle scotch and downs her first glass, refilling it quickly.

________________________________________

Joe and Laurel show up at a bar well after midnight, unsurprised to find a hammered Quentin laying on the countertop, nursing a glass of whiskey.

“Let’s go,” Laurel says, and Joe helps the man up.”

“What?” Quentin slurs. “I ..”

“Come on, you’re ok,” Laurel says, before her father reaches for a drink. “No, no, no. Put it down.”

Joe sighs at the scene, as Laurel pulls the glass away from her father and pays the bartender.

Laurel lets a single tear fall from her eyes, before she helps load her father into a taxi and take him back to his apartment.

________________________________________

Across the world, Nyssa Al Ghul stares at news reports of the last few days with a worried look on her face.

Oliver Queen is the Hood. There is no doubt in her mind. She has heard enough stories about her lover’s best friend from the woman herself. If anyone could cause such chaos and help so many people in such a short time, it’s definitely Oliver Queen.

And William is clearly involved too. The news reports are denying that one of the vigilantes is a child, even though the size definitely lines up with that theory. William was already a prodigy in fighting at five years old according to his mother. With the proper training, the boy could be a force of nature by now.

The other vigilante is an unknown entity and doesn’t worry her that much. He’s clearly skilled, but only on par with a lower to mid-tier member of the league. Oliver and William are different.

But it wasn’t Oliver that took down the arms dealer a few nights ago. The man has an airtight alibi. Which means that someone else was fighting in his place.

She rewinds the footage. She recognizes the figure and their fighting style. She knows it like she knows the back of her hand.

Because she trained Nyssa, just as she clearly trained William and Oliver.

Somehow, Oliver and William have met Talia and have even gained her favor, an impressive feat.

And a worrying one.

Nyssa can only hope that this doesn’t have any … unintended consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I don't really know what's going to happen in the next chapter since I haven't done an outline yet, but expect for Joe to stick around for at least one more chapter (I just love Joe). I would've kept Talia around it if made any sense, but sadly she had to go back to her league of shadows for now. But there's another character coming really soon that I'm looking forward too and will be much different in my story compared to canon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Just relaxing, updating my other two fanfics and dealing with schoolwork  
> User Dineriis: "Hey, I still like this fic. Will it ever be updated again?"  
> Me: "SHIT!"
> 
> IN all seriousness, I'm so sorry you guys. I kinda just ... forgot this fic existed or that anyone was reading this. My bad. But here's a new chapter! I have three active to semi-active fics (including this one) so I don't know when another update will happen, but leave this fic on as long of a pause as I just did. I'm still invested in this fic! I promise! I'm just really busy, but if it's been over a month since I've updated again, just comment at me and I'll come running!
> 
> This chapter covers episode 1x06, and while Oliver's plotline in this episodes doesn't change much, Laurel and Tommy's does. So I hope you all enjoy!

Oliver gently moves around Thea and William, watching fondly as the two curl up together.

Oliver smiles at the two, glad they have gotten so close so quickly. If Oliver is being honest, Thea shares an almost sibling-like bond with William and looks at Oliver as a mix between an older brother and father-figure.

It’s not the most conventional familial dynamic, but it works and everyone seems to be happy.

And that’s all that really matters.

He walks out into the kitchen, knowing Laurel will be getting up soon to get ready for work and that Thea will be needing to get ready for school and they’ll both need breakfast.

Speaking of schools, he really needs to get William into one. He’ll arrange for William to go through some placement tests this week. Even though Oliver knows it’s just a formality.

William is easily going to be ahead of his peers, because somehow he and Sara gave birth to a little genius. It is one of life’s greatest mysteries.

Oliver is a bit surprised when he walks into the new kitchen and finds Joe at the island, drinking a cup of coffee.

Joe looks up as he walks in. “I hope it’s ok that I started your coffee machine. There should be plenty for you too, though I’d definitely leave enough for Laurel. That girl practically runs on coffee and pure willpower.”

Oliver nods agreement. “Yes, she certainly does. And it’s not a problem. My home is your home.”

“Thank you Oliver. I have to admit, the guest bedroom is a lot nicer than the motel I thought I was going to be staying at.”

“Well, I’m glad we could help give you somewhere better to sleep.”

Oliver opens the fridge, thanking the fact that he had to forethought to stock it before they moved in. He pulls out a carton of eggs and some bacon, figuring that he shouldn’t try to do anything too special since they don’t really have time to enjoy it.

“Would you like an omelet Joe?” Oliver asks. 

Joe looks pleasantly surprised at the offer. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course not. What’s one more? I have to feed William at least three anyways. I swear, that boy has a trash can for a stomach. He can eat just about anything and does so quite often.”

Joe laughs. “Barry was the same way growing up. I’m convinced all growing boys are, unless it’s with vegetables. Getting Barry to eat anything green was a struggle.”

“William will eat his greens. He’s not very picky for obvious reasons.”

Joe barely even blinks, which Oliver gives the man credit for. Most people flinch when he alludes to the island.

“I’m sure. He seems like a good kid though. I can see why mine liked him so much.”

“I’m glad. William certainly enjoyed having Barry and Iris around. I don’t think he wanted them to leave towards the end. Frankly, none of us did.

“I hope you aren’t going to try to poach my kids away from home Oliver.”

“I wouldn’t dare. Unless Thea and William ask me too, then all bets are off. I’ve got to keep the kids happy.”

Joe laughs. “You certainly do. And it seems like you are doing a good job too. I don’t have a frame of reference for William, but I’ve met Thea a few times over the years and I’ve never seen her this happy before. She’s like a completely new person.”

“I wish I could take credit for that, but that’s mostly William. He just makes everyone a bit happier.”

Even people like Anatoly and Talia love that kid, which is saying a lot. The leaders of both the League of Shadows and the Bratva call the boy by his nickname. 

Sometimes even Oliver forgets how dangerous his son is.

“I’m sure that’s part of it Oliver, but don’t sell yourself short. I’m just really happy to see that Thea has an actual parent in her life.”

“I’m not-”

“You are the closest thing she has,” Joe interrupts. “Trust me, I know the feeling. At one point in my life, not so long ago, I wouldn’t have admitted that I was a parent to Barry even though it’s pretty obvious. You are Thea’s parent, in all the ways that matter. And I’ve seen the way you look at her, like she’s your own.”

Oliver blushes. “I just want her to be happy.”

“And that’s what makes you a good parent. Don’t forget that.”

“Thank you Joe.”

“Of course. So, the real question is what do I have to do to convince you to let me be on babysitting duty today for William? Tommy said that it’s always interesting when he does it, and I wanna see what he means by that.”

Oliver laughs. “Well, if you want to then sure. But it’s definitely gonna be interesting. William has a tendency to get involved in everyone’s business, and it certainly keeps things interesting.”

“How so?”

“The second time he went to Queen Consolidated, he managed to get the man who held the job I currently have fired, convince me to take the position, find me a Deputy Head who was languishing as an IT Tech, and get her incompetent boss fired. All of that happened in about thirty minutes.”

Joe whistles. “That’s impressive. So I’m gonna have to keep an eye on him.”

“You can certainly try,” Laurel says, as she walks into the room. “But he’s slippery, so good luck with that.”

Oliver shrugs. “I trained him to sneak away quietly. Great for the island, but it’s kinda biting me in the ass now. He’s a bit too good at it.”

Joe laughs again, and Laurel and Oliver join in.

“Well, at least I know my day isn’t going to be boring.”

William and Thea come out about ten minutes later, William dragging his aunt along as Thea wipes the sleep out of her eyes.

Oliver hands the two some food, which helps Thea perk up a bit.

“So, where am I going today?” William asks. 

“Joe actually offered to watch you today Wills,” Oliver says to his son.

“Really?” Williams asks, before turning to Joe. “Do you know what you’re getting into?”

Joe just laughs. “I raised both Iris and Barry by myself. I’ll be fine.”

Laurel, Thea, and Oliver all shoot Joe concerned looks, and the man starts to doubt himself.

“Don’t worry, I don’t have too much planned today, so I shouldn’t be that bad. Unless I get bored.”

“God, don’t let him get bored,” Laurel says. “Please. He’s like Barry on steroids when he gets bored.”

“You’ll do fine Joe, as long as William likes you. And William, behave.”

“Relax dad. But don’t forget, we have that meeting first. With Aunt Laurel and Diggle.”

Laurel looks confused, before she realizes what they are talking about. “Oh, I almost forgot about that. Joe, can you pick up William from the CNRI later? It’ll be like an hour at most.”

Joe just nods.

“What kind of meeting?” Thea asks. “And why do you three need to go?”

“School stuff for William,” Oliver lies. “Laurel is going to be his emergency contact, so she needs to be there too, just for paperwork and such.”

Laurel and William both nod in agreement, knowing that the lie is a good one and that Thea and Joe won’t question it.

“I’ve got my rental car, so I can drive Thea to school,” Joe offers. “By the time I finish that and maybe do a bit of sight-seeing, I can swing by and pick-up William. Does that work?”

Everyone nods, heading out in separate directions for the day.

________________________________________

Diggle and Oliver spar back and forth with the training batons, and Oliver swipes over Diggle’s head, the other man just barely managing to dodge in time.

“Anchor your right hand, Diggle,” Oliver says. 

“Okay,” Diggle answers, readjusting his grip, before they continue.

They continue for a few more seconds, before Oliver swipes at Diggle’s face., making sure to only stun the man when he hits him rather than actually hurt him.

“Variable Acceleration. Fighters work at the same pace. You switch it up and throw your opponent off his game.”

“That was nice,” Diggle compliments. “Where did you learn that?”

“His name was Yao Fei,” Oliver answers.

“Did he give you those scars?”

“One of them.”

“And the others? You know, one of these days you are gonna be straight with me about what really happened on that island.”

“Absolutely,” Oliver says, before the two start to spar again. “When you can beat me.”

Laurel watches the display with wide eyes, as William lays in her lap.

William yawns. “This is boring.”

Laurel stares down at her nephew, stunned. “What are you talking about? This is incredible.”

William scoffs. “It would be, if dad wasn’t going so easy on Diggle.”

Laurel stares at her nephew for a few seconds, before shaking her head, going back to watching the sparring.

It certainly doesn’t look like Oliver is going easy.

“Dad! I have to go soon!” William complains loudly, rolling over and turning on the computer. “Can we just decide on the next case?”

Oliver rolls his eyes at his son’s antics. “Five-minute break Diggle. Come on.”

Oliver turns on the computer, pulling up his research on their next target. “Scott Morgan runs water and power in the Glades. Jacks up the prices when people can’t pay and shuts them down even in the dead of winter.”

“Which is at least a month away,” Diggle notes, moving over to the computer and pulling up a news story. “Look at this. These guys started in Keystone three years ago and began moving West, hitting banks along the way. This morning they hit Starling City Trust. Shot an off-duty cop. He’s in a coma and the doctors are saying it’s a coin toss on whether he’ll make it.”

“If he’s a cop, SCPD will be all over it,” Oliver says. 

“The overwhelmed and underfunded SCPD? Sure, they’ll get right on it. Listen, these guys don’t hit one time. They hit two or three banks per city which means right now they’re planning their next job.”

“Oliver’s right,” Laurel pipes in. “Scott Morgan is scum. The CNRI has been trying to take him down for years, but he’s always evaded the law. And Oliver shouldn’t take such a high-profile case this quickly. He just got cleared.”

“Yeah, he’s cleared, so it’s fine,” William disagrees. “And dad, isn’t this the reason we came back? To help people?”

“We are helping people. By taking down Scott Morgan. The robbers will be out of town in a few days. Scott Morgan will be around, cutting people’s power and water for much longer than that if we don’t stop him. If the robbers are still in town after that, then we can look into taking them down too.”

________________________________________

“Please tell me that this is a nightmare and that I’m about to wake up,” Laurel says to Joanna. “How can Stagg Industries pull out completely? They’re our largest donor!”

“It’s like they say, ‘It’s the economy, stupid’,” Joanna says.

“No, it’s the stupid economy,” Laurel disagrees. “Okay, without Stagg, how long can CNRI keep the doors open?”

“It depends. What time is it?” Joanna asks.

“It’s 12:30, which means it’s time for lunch,” Tommy says as he approaches Laurel and Joanna, a bag of takeout in his hand. “I brought Chinese.”

“I’ll take that,” Joanna says, greedily taking the bag and starting to lay out the food.

“Tommy, I’m so sorry, but I don’t know how much time I’ll have today,” Laurel says.

“Why? What’s wrong Laurel? You never turn down Kung Pao.”

“Oh, trust me, I’m not turning down the food. Lord knows it’ll probably be the only time I eat today.”

Laurel sighs. “CNRI just lost its largest donor. Which means all of the hard work and sacrifices that I have made to help this legal clinic survive may have been for nothing.”

Tears start to well up in Laurel’s eyes, and Tommy is quick to pull her close, hugging his friend.

“I’m so sorry Laurel.”

“It’s not your fault,” Laurel says, her words muffled as she buries her face in Tommy’s shoulder.

The two embrace for a few more moments before Laurel pulls away.

“Look, I know you’ve got work to do, so I’ll get out of your hair, but you still need to eat.”

“Tommy-”

Tommy gestures to Joanna, who grabs the Kung Pao and a pair of chopsticks, tossing them to Tommy who catches them easily. “Eat. Promise me you’ll eat.”

Laurel sighs and smiles at her friend. “Ok fine. I promise.”

________________________________________

“I’m just worried about her Ollie,” Thea says to her brother as the pair walk into the manor. “All of us moving out at the same time as Walter … it’s got to be hard on her.”

“Oh, thank you two for coming,” Moira greets, hugging both her children. “Guess who I just got off the phone with?”

Thea and Oliver stare at Moira blankly.

“Janice Bowen,” Moira answers. “Carter’s mother.”

“Ahh,” Oliver says. “Carter Bowen. The perfect son.”

“Besides William, of course,” Thea jokes.

“Obviously,” Oliver agrees.

“Is Carter perfect?” Moira asks. 

“According to you,” Oliver says, before starting to mimic his mother. “‘Carter Bowen just won the national chess championship’. ‘Carter Bowen is anchoring the debate team’.”

“I’m sure I didn't make that big of a fuss,” Moira disagrees.

“Oliver,” Thea says, joining in Oliver’s mimicry. “Carter just got accepted into Harvard and Princeton.”

“Well, that’s because Carter got a perfect score on his SATs.”

“Now how did he manage to study and cure cancer?”

“Alright. Alright. Alright. I get it. I get it,” Moira says, clearly exasperated with her children’s antics. Oliver and Theo look very pleased with themselves.

“Well, they’re coming for brunch and I expect you to be there Oliver. William too.”

“I have plans,” Oliver lies.

“That’s fine. Brunch is tomorrow.”

Thea laughs. “Inches away from a clean getaway. At least William will make things interesting for you.”

“You too Thea.”

Oliver smirks. “Snap!”

“Nobody says that anymore,” Thea complains, as Moira walks towards the kitchen.

“What? Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh mom,” Oliver says to Moira. “I can’t actually go.”

“I haven’t seen the Bowens in years. So whatever it is that you have planned, I’m sure the two of you can make the sacrifice just this once.”

Oliver sighs. “We’ll be there.”

Thea turns to her brother. “I hate you.”

“That’s fair.”

Oliver’s phone starts to ring.

“Aren’t you going to answer that? Maybe you’ll actually be able to get out of brunch.”

“Here’s hoping,” Oliver says, before answering the phone. “Yeah?”

“You know that man from your father’s list? He tried to kill himself. Maybe he was afraid of getting a visit from you. How fast can you make it to Starling General?”

“On my way,” Oliver says. “Thea, I’ll be back to pick you up in a few hours, ok?”

“It’s fine Ollie. Just send Joe and Wills over later, ok?”

Oliver nods, kissing his sister on the cheek before rushing out the door.

________________________________________

Tommy walks into Oliver’s and Laurel’s apartment, smiling at Joe and William in greeting.

“Hey, is Oliver here?”

“No. Why?” Joe asks.

“Oh it’s not a big deal, I was just hoping to talk with him.”

“Liar,” William says, smiling and patting the spot next to him on the couch. “Come sit Tommy. It’s obviously important. And no offense to dad, but I’m pretty sure that Joe and I will be able to give better advice than he can, at least considering both of us are here.”

Tommy hesitates for a second, before nodding. He sits next to William, unsurprised when the boy crawls into his lap.

“What’s up Tommy?”

“Well, there’s this girl that I’m … interested in-”

“Aunt Laurel,” William interrupts.

Tommy stares at his nephew in shock.

“Oh please Tommy, everyone knows,” Joe says. “Continue.”

Tommy stares at the two for a second, before shaking it off. “Anyways, I’m really interested in Laurel and I’m really not sure how to pursue it. She’s different from any other girl I’ve gone after. They just wanted to be with me because of my money, but Laurel … money isn’t a big deal to her.”

“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?” William asks, staring at his godfather in confusion. “I mean, isn’t that the logical solution?”

“Well, I’ve known your aunt for a long time William, and I’m not sure the direct approach is really the right way to go.”

“Well, then make a big gesture,” Joe says. “You know what’s important to her. Make it important to you too.”

Tommy frowns. “But … Thea and William are already important to me.”

“Not me, you idiot,” William laughs. “Her work. Obviously.”

“Oh. You’re right! Joe, William, you are amazing.”

Tommy kisses the top of Wills’ head, before gently moving the boy off his lap. 

“I have work to do, but I’ll make sure to update both of you. Thank you again. Love you William!”

William and Joe watch as Tommy rushes out of the apartment, a smile on his face.

“I thought you were supposed to be the crazy one,” Joe notes. “Not everyone else.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m just biding my time, waiting for the right moment to strike.”

Joe sighs. “I stepped into that one, didn't I?”

“Big time.”

________________________________________

Oliver pulls up in front of the hospital entrance, finding Diggle waiting for him by an ambulance.

“You sure?” Oliver asks. “Scott Morgan doesn’t seem like the type who would kill himself.”

“True, but it’s the best lie I could come up with on short notice,” Diggle says, as the EMTs start to wheel a gurney out of the ambulance.

Oliver turns to stare at Diggle in shock.

A woman approaches Dig, shaking his hand frantically. “Mr. Diggle, I can’t thank you enough for arranging to move my husband from county ward to Starling General. Now I know he’s getting the best care available.”

“You really should be thanking this man, Oliver Queen,” Diggle says. “He’s already paid for your bill. And he’ll be covering all of the expenses. Jana’s husband Stan is a police officer and he happened to have been making a deposit at Starling Trust Bank.”

“The bank that was robbed,” Oliver realizes, before turning to Jana. “I was so sorry to hear about your husband. Is he gonna be ok?”

“The doctors say the next 24 hours are crucial,” Jana answers. “He should have just kept his head down, you know?”

“I’ve known a few police officers in my day,” Diggle says. “Always willing to help others even if that means putting themselves at risk.”

Jana nods, hugging Oliver. “Thank you, for everything.”

“You’re welcome,” Oliver says, smiling at her when she pulls away.

Jana rushes after her husband.

Oliver turns to stare at Diggle. “You lied to me. And how exactly did you arrange for the bill to be covered?”

“You gave your nine-year-old access to your bank account? Really?”

Oliver blushes. “It seemed like a good idea at the time, and he was just going to get into it anyways. Still, why did you lie to me?”

“You asked me to work with you, not for you,” Diggle answers. “And when you did, you said it was because you understand the kind of man I am. Well Oliver, I’m the kind of man who doesn’t walk away when there’s a chance to make a difference. And neither does Stan Washington.”

Oliver sighs and nods. “Fine. But after this, Scott Morgan is our priority.”

Diggle smiles. “Gladly.”

________________________________________

“So, Laurel couldn’t make it?” Diggle asks, as he sits next to Oliver at the hideout. “And where’s William? He always seems to be involved in this stuff, whether we want him to be or not.”

“No, there’s a lot of stuff happening at CNRI right now. I’m not gonna call her in unless we need her. And apparently Wills is helping Tommy and Joe with something. I don’t know what, but it must be pretty big if it’s distracting Wills this much.”

Diggle nods, before going back to watching the footage of the robbery. “See that guy right there? He’s got a temper.”

“And he shot Officer Washington,” Oliver adds. 

Oliver stares at the video for a few more seconds before smiling. “College ring.”

“Well, high school more likely,” Diggle says.

“That ring will get us an ID.”

“Yeah, but even with photo enhancement, you are gonna have a problem getting a clear shot of that ring.”

“No, but it left an impression the police would have photographed, and that’ll be in evidence lockup.”

“Please tell me you’re not going where I think you’re going.”

“Well, I can’t send Wills or Laurel. They’d track Quentin down and kill him.”

“And you?”

“I’ll sneak in and out, don’t worry, I won’t seek out Quentin. And besides, I’d only maim him. William needs his grandfather after all.”

________________________________________

Laurel walks into the CNRI the next morning, surprised to find Joanna and Tommy waiting for her in Joanna and Laurel’s shared office.

“What is this?” Laurel asks. “Did I make breakfast plans with both of you and then forget again?”

“Actually, I was just telling Jo here that the Merlyn Global Group is looking to expand its local philanthropy and I thought that we could start by hosting a benefit for CNRI.”

“Wait, really?” Laurel asks. “Thank you Tomm-”

“And before you say no, just know that this was William’s idea. And how could you say no to him. He’s also said he’s prepared to come down here and look at you with puppy dog eyes until you accept.”

Joanna slaps Tommy on the arm. “Don’t tell her that. Now she knows what to expect.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Tommy says. “It’s William. She’ll cave.”

Joanna nods. “True.”

“Actually, I was going to accept,” Laurel says. “Thank you Tommy. I really appreciate this.”

Tommy beams at Laurel. “Anything to help!”

________________________________________

“This is the bank manager the Ace punched,” Oliver says, pulling up the photos from the crime scene. “The Ace’s ring left a mark. The ring is from Larchmont High. A high school. And Wills says I need tech support. I’m doing just fine on my own, thank you very much.”

Diggle snorts.

“I cross-referenced his height and relative age against a list of alumni,” Oliver continues.

“Still, that’s a long list,” Diggle notes.

“It was, but I dug a little deeper and found Kyle Reston. Right before Kyle’s senior year, not only did he drop out, but he dropped off the grid, along with his family. His father, mother, and younger brother.”

“There are two other guys involved in the robberies,” Diggle says.

Oliver nods. “And a woman. Aside from Sam Washington, there were 22 customers and employees that came out of the bank. Nine men and thirteen women. And inside the bank, there were nine men and fourteen women.”

Diggle sighs. “They put a ringer in.”

“The mom,” Oliver adds. “The police are looking for a crew, but we’re looking for a family. Speaking of which, I have to pick up Wills so I’m not incredibly late for meeting mine.”

________________________________________

“Well, I’m sorry that Walter couldn’t join us,” Janice Bowen says to Moira.

“Oh yes, well the Australian trip came up suddenly. He sends his apologies.”

“And where’s Oliver?” Carter asks. “And that son of his … Wilson?”

“William,” Thea corrects, glaring at Carter. 

“Ahh yes. They aren’t out of town again, are they?”

“Oh, I’m sure they’re just-”

“Stuck in traffic,” Oliver interrupts, with William riding on his father’s back. “One of the things I didn't miss on the island, Saturday drivers.”

“There are so many people,” William says, clearly feigning shock.

“Sorry we’re late,” Oliver says, letting William down so they can both hug Moira and Thea.

“Thank god you’re here,” Thea whispers to Oliver. “Both of you.”

“It is so good to see you,” Janice greets, hugging Oliver. “We all thought you wer-”

“Oh, well we are just happy they’re both home,” Moira interrupts.

“And returning as a celebrity too,” Carter says, shaking Oliver’s hand.

Thea and William both exchange looks. The Carters are ignoring them to focus on Oliver and Moira instead.

William smiles deviously at his aunt, who just shakes her head and tries not to laugh.

“Is he supposed to be the perfect son?” William whispers to Thea.

“Yes.”

“Wow. Low standards.”

Thea snorts, drawing attention to herself before Oliver distracts the Bowens.

“What do you mean by ‘returning as a celebrity’?” Oliver asks.

“Billionaire scion cast away for ten years and then returns with a son. You know, there’s a bidding war for the rights to your life story. At least that’s what my agent says.”

“Oh well, I’m sure William will get around to writing a book about it all eventually.”

Carter frowns. “Aren’t you a bit young?”

“Now Carter, don’t tell me you're so impatient that you can’t wait a few years for a first-hand account of my life story despite the fact that you are clearly so interested in said story?” William teases. “Don’t they teach the basic virtues, like patience and respect, at medical school?”

Thea snorts again, and even Moira resists the urge to smile.

“I thought you were a neurosurgeon, Carter,” Oliver says.

“I know, it’s crazy, right? One minute I’m publishing this book on how long-term potentiation initiates the creation of a slow-moving protein synthesis and next thing I know, there’s an agent trying to make me the next Dr. Oz,” Carter brags.

“Why would he want you to be a wizard?” William asks. 

The Bowens both laugh at William, while Thea and Oliver glare at the mother and son duo.

“Oh yes, laugh at my nine-year-old’s lack of knowledge after being stranded on a deserted island for his entire life. Please, go right ahead,” Oliver sneers. “Show some decorum.”

Janice and Carter both pause.

“Don’t worry dad, I was actually just joking,” William says. “Besides, isn’t Dr. Oz a little … pedestrian. I mean … if that’s your dream then go for it! Everyone should have both attainable and unattainable goals, or at least that’s what mom told me.”

Thea snorts for a third time, and Oliver cracks a smile at his son.

“Well, the truth is I just feel it’s our duty as Starling City’s more fortunate to help those most in need,” Carter continues, clearly trying to push past William’s statement.

“Oh, of course,” Moira says.

“Wouldn’t you agree Oliver?” Carter asks.

“Of course Carter,” Oliver answers.

“Ok, but how does being a tv personality help the less fortunate in Starling City?” William asks. “Is anyone else confused? I know dad is, but is it just the two of us?”

Thea raises her hand, much to Moira’s embarrassment.

“Oh good, I thought it was just Wills and I,” Oliver says. “Tell me Carter, what is your master plan for solving Starling City’s poverty one mid-afternoon medical talk-show at a time?”

Before Oliver can say anything else, Diggle walks into the room. “Sir, you are needed at the office.”

Diggle leans down, whispering into Oliver’s ear. “First Bank of Starling was hit two minutes ago.”

Oliver nods. “Sorry, I have to go. Thea, Wills, Joe will pick you up after brunch.”

Oliver kisses the top of both of their heads, before following Diggle out of the dining room.

“So tell me Carter, how long did it take for you to write your book? Just so I can have a clear estimate of how long it would take me to write one in a few years?” William asks.

“About six months,” Carter answers.

“Oh,” William says, an amused smile on his face. “Good for you.”

Carter grimaces at the boy, but William just smiles back politely.

________________________________________

“I should add ‘personal internet researcher for Oliver Queen’ to my job title,” Felicity says, as Diggle and Oliver both sit across from the woman in her office after their failed mission to capture the robbers just hours before.

Oliver chuckles. “Thank you for doing this Felicity.”

“Of course. I still owe you and William, after all.”

Oliver laughs, before continuing. “His name is Derek Reston. We were close before I … went away. And I want to get back in touch.”

“Guess you didn't have Facebook on that island,” Felicity says, before she can stop herself. “Oh god, I didn't-”

“Nope, not even a Myspace account,” Diggle adds. “It was a very dark time for Mr. Queen.”

“Hey! And don’t worry about it Felicity. I can see why William likes you so much. You have very similar humor, just William has a lot more of it.”

Felicity nods. “Well, there’s not much here that’s recent. No credit activity. No utility bills. Well, I guess you guys must have met at the factory.”

“Wait, what factory?” Oliver asks.

“The Queen steel factory,” Felicity answers. “Derek Reston worked there for 15 years until it shut down in 2007.”

“Derek Reston worked for my father?” Oliver asks.

“You weren’t really close friends, huh? It looks like Derek was the factory Foreman until your dad outsourced production to China. About 1500 employees got laid off. Looks like the finance guys even found a loophole in the union contract so they didn't have to pay severance packages and pensions to their employees. They all pretty much lost their homes. Including your friend.”

Oliver nods. “I promise I’ll do better than him, Felicity. Don’t worry about that.”

Felicity smiles weakly at Oliver. She’s been working for the man for a few weeks now, and even though it’s clear that he’s sometimes rather busy and often out of the office, he cares for his employees. Half of the department has received raises since he took over.

“I know you will Oliver.”

Oliver smiles back at Felicity, before he and Diggle leave Felicity’s office and go back to his.

“The Restons just got home after five years of being away,” Oliver says, as soon as Diggle closes the door. “Those factory guys hung out at a bar after work. I’m going down there, hopefully Derek Reston wants to take a stroll down memory lane.”

“And if by some miracle Reston’s there?” Diggle asks.

“I’m gonna give him the chance to do the right thing,” Oliver answers. 

“Oliver, he already had his chance to do the right thing. It’s called not being a criminal.”

“This is happening because of my father. Because of my family.”

“No, you’re worried about the wrong thing,” Diggle disagrees. “It’s not your fault. The Restons aren’t the victims.”

“My family stole from this city. They hurt the people in it. And I am hell-bent on making that right. For Derek Reston, that means giving him the chance to make it right.”

________________________________________

“Hey, don’t fade on me now,” Tommy says to Laurel, handing her a cup of coffee. “We have about 10,000 more decisions to make. Now cake, chocolate or mocha?”

“Mmm … carrot?”

“Are you sure about that? Because Bugs Bunny hasn’t RSVP’d yet.”

Laurel laughs, before turning to look at Tommy. “Tommy, why the full-court press? Constantly bring me lunch, the fundraiser. Why now?”

Tommy sighs. “You know, I was in a bar last week and I was talking to this girl and things were progressing, if you know what I mean.”

“No, you’re too subtle,” Laurel jokes.

Tommy laughs. “Anyway, we’re about to go back to her place and I realize that I … I just don’t want to. I wanted to be with William, and Thea, and Oliver, and you. I wanted to be at the apartment with all of you instead.”

Laurel stares at Tommy, prompting him to continue.

“I remembered the mornings where I would come over before anyone was awake but you, and I’d go to your kitchen and make all of you omelets and I would think to myself that this is what I want. I wanted to be there, with all of you. With you. And I’ve never felt that way before.”

Tommy and Laurel stare at each other for a few moments.

Tommy knows he could get lost in Laurel’s eyes for hours, just staring at the beautiful girl in front of him.

“Laurel, would you want to go to the-”

“Aunt Laurel! Tommy!” Wills shouts from across the room, bounding over to his godparents and pulling them both into a tight hug.

Joe sighs and follows after William.

Tommy feels a twinge of disappointment but can’t help but smile at his godson in greeting.

“Oh, are you planning the fundraiser? Mocha, definitely go with Mocha. It’s so much more romantic.”

Joe snorts, as Laurel and Tommy both stare at William.

“Wills, I’m not sure that romantic is the feel we are going fo-” Laurel starts to say.

“It’s also my favorite flavor,” Wills interrupts.

Tommy and Laurel look at each other. 

“Mocha it is,” Tommy says, writing it down.

“Oh good. I just know that both of you will love it too. Maybe you can share a slice.”

Joe resists the urge to laugh. Sometimes William can be subtle, but sometimes he’s incredibly blunt. Though, that might be required in this case.

“How is the planning going?” Joe asks.

“It’s going alright,” Laurel says. “It’s a lot of work, but we’re getting there.”

“Slowly but surely,” Tommy agrees.

“Oh, speaking of work, I need a favor,” William says. “Can I get two invitations to the fundraiser? I’m trying to convince my new friend and her dad to come?”

“Who’s your new friend?” Laurel asks. “And is it the person you’ve been texting with so often?”

“You’ll see and yes,” William answers. “That is, you’ll see if I get those two invitations.”

Tommy laughs, reaching for the pile of extra invitations. “I was going to give you the invitations anyway William. Here.”

“Thanks Tommy!” William exclaims, hugging his godfather. “I have to run. We have to pick up their outfits.”

“How long have you been planning this Wills?” Laurel asks.

William smiles at his aunt. “Do you really want to know?”

Laurel opens her mouth to respond, but just shakes her head instead.

“I’ll get him out of your hair,” Joe says. “We’ll see you both later.”

________________________________________

Oliver takes a seat across from Derek Reston. “Mind if I sit in?”

“Oliver Queen. The prodigal son returns, and even with a son of your own. I didn't figure you for someone who would hang out in the Glades.”

“My best friend works around here,” Oliver says. “And my father used to bring me here after we visited the factory. There was a Pac-man machine in the back. I had the high score for … two months.”

“The last time I saw your dad, he was making a speech and telling my crew not to believe all the gossip. That there was no way Queen Consolidated was moving production to China. A week later, they closed the doors. I didn't even get the two weeks vacation pay due to me.”

“Last time I saw my father, he died,” Oliver says. “So I think my story is pretty brutal as well. But I digress, my father made mistakes. He hurt people. When people are hurt, people are in trouble, they tend to make the wrong choices. Right Derek? But those choices don’t have to define you, and they don’t have to define who your family will be because there’s always one moment when you can turn it all around. If my father had another chance … I think he’d do things differently. But time ran out for him.”

“How poetic,” Derek says. “But that doesn’t help me get my house back, now does it?”

“No, it doesn’t. No, all I can offer you is an apology and a job,” Oliver says. “Come work for me. I’m the Head of the Applied Sciences Division at Queen Consolidated. I can have you start as soon as next week. So, what do you say?”

“How about I still have some pride left? I don’t need charity from the man who screwed me over.”

“Then consider it an apology, from one father to another.”

Derek stares at Oliver.

“Okay,” Oliver says, pulling out his business card. “In case you change your mind. You and I have two things in common. We’re both dealing with the consequences of my father’s actions. What he did then, that’s on him. What we do now, that’s on us.”

“And what’s the second?” Derek asks as Oliver starts to walk away.

“We both care about our families, more than we care about ourselves.”

________________________________________

Oliver listens to Derek and his wife through the listening device he put in Derek’s jacket.

“What’s this?” Diggle asks.

“I bugged Derek Reston,” Oliver answers.

“I thought you were going to give the man a second chance.”

“That’s what I believe in,” Oliver says. “But I also believe in covering all my bases.”

Diggle and Oliver continue to listen in.

“Alright,” Derek says through the bug. “One more.”

“Now what?” Diggle asks.

“We take them down.”

________________________________________

Tommy is awestruck as Laurel walks into the room, moving over in his direction.

“I can’t … wow!” Tommy says. “You look just … really lovely.”

Laurel blushes. “Thank you Tommy.”

“Tommy!” William exclaims, hugging his godfather, as Joanna, Thea, and Joe walk over to join the group. 

“This is wonderful,” Joanna says to Tommy, as Wills moves from hugging Tommy to hugging Laurel. 

Thea hugs her pseudo-brother. “She’s right Tommy, it really is.”

“It means the world to us,” Joanna continues. “Thank you.”

“I’ve got to say, I’m impressed with how quickly you two were able to pull this off,” Joe says to Tommy and Laurel. “It looks like you’ve been planning it for months, not days.”

“Thank you Joe. That means a lot,” Tommy says.

“Oh, my guests are here!” William exclaims, darting across the ballroom. Joe and Thea both roll their eyes before following.

“You better go make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble,” Laurel says to Tommy.

“Please, like I could stop him,” Tommy laughs, but follows after his godson anyways.

Oliver appears out of seemingly nowhere. “Congratulations Tommy. This really is a wonderful party.”

“Thanks Ollie. Now come help me greet William’s guests.”

Oliver frowns. “What guests?”

Tommy and Oliver both look at each other before sighing.

“Has he always been like this?” Tommy asks.

“Well, he is Sara’s kid.”

“So yes.”

Oliver and Tommy approach William’s guests, finding a father/daughter pair, both of whom look supremely uncomfortable in their tailored outfits.

“She and Wills sparred at Wildcat gym,” Tommy notes to Oliver. “That must’ve been where they met.”

Oliver nods. At least there’s a connection point between William and his guests that Oliver actually know about.

“Dad! Tommy! Come meet my friend and her dad. Mr. Ramirez and his daughter, Zoe Ramirez. Rene, Zoe, this is my dad, Oliver Queen and my godfather, Tommy Merlyn.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Oliver greets, shaking Rene’s hand. “I’m so sorry my son dragged you into this.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Rene shrugs off. “I wouldn’t have come without my daughter’s prodding.”

Zoe glares at her father, and Oliver suddenly understands how Zoe and Wills are friends.

“Come on Zoe! There’s a really snooty guy here I want to embarrass.”

“Now this is why I came,” Zoe smiles. “Nice to meet you Mr. Queen, Mr. Merlyn, Miss Queen, and Mr. West.”

“Don’t be so fancy with them. It’s weird,” Wills says as they walk away.

“William, most of them are rich.”

“Zoe, I’m rich.”

“Oh yeah.”

________________________________________

“Oh Tommy, do you remember Carter Bowen from high school?” Laurel asks Tommy.

“Oh yeah,” Tommy says, fighting a grimace. “I sure do. So glad you could make it.”

Carter nods, before promptly ignoring Tommy to focus on Laurel. “It’s so great to see you. You look amazing. I gotta say, I’m so impressed with the work that you and CNRI are doing here.”

“Thanks Carter.”

“Yeah. You know, I’ve actually been thinking about starting a free clinic down here in the Glades.”

“Really?” Tommy asks.

“Really?” William asks, as he and Zoe walk over and join the party. “Carter, this is my friend Zoe Ramirez. Zoe, this is the guy I was talking about.”

Zoe smiles at Carter deviously. “Oh, I understand. Tell me Carter, where were you thinking of putting this free Clinic. Maybe on the corner of 32nd and 84th street where the old clinic used to be? Or perhaps a bit closer to CNRI?”

Carter pauses, staring at the two children. “Where are your parents?”

“Busy,” William says, grabbing Carter’s arm. “Now tell us about this free clinic idea/”

Laurel and Tommy both laugh as the two kids drag Carter away.

“So, I’m guessing that’s Wills’ new friend,” Laurel says

“Yeah. They met at the gym you recommended actually. She was the only person that could keep up with William for more than a few seconds.”

Laurel frowns for a split second, before wiping it away. “That makes sense. Of course Wills would make friends with the one kid his age that is as intimidating as him.”

“Yeah. But they saved us from Carter Bowen.”

“Thank god. Though hopefully he still donates. I was going to grab a drink with him, see if I could get him to give up more money, but I’m sure Wills knows what he’s doing.”

Tommy frowns at Laurel. “Wait, that’s what you were doing? You don’t actually like him?”

Laurel giggles. “No, of course not. Carter is an asshole. But he’s a rich asshole. I was willing to work with that.”

“I will gladly donate enough to make up for your loss of money from Carter … if you dance with me.”

Laurel shakes her head, smiling as she does. She holds out her hand to Tommy. “Lead the way.”

________________________________________

Oliver finds his mother, walking over to her. “Hi.”

“Well, I’m surprised you made it tonight, given your hectic schedule.”

“Mom, I messed up with the Bowens yesterday.”

“You and William both.”

Oliver shakes his head. “You knew what you were doing when you invited William. And besides, they looked down on him. He was justified.”

“I suppose you are right,” Moira admits.

“But still. I made you a promise and I couldn’t keep it.”

“Well it’s nothing new for you Oliver,” Moira says.

Oliver stares at his mom with sad eyes.

“I know you and I have had our difficulties, and I know most of that is on me, but despite all my many mistakes, I always thought that you and I had a connection. So can you imagine, just imagine after being granted the miracle of having my child returned to me, that you seem to have little to no interest in spending any time with me.”

Oliver sighs. “Mom, Wills comes first. Wills will always come first.”

“I know that Oliver, I just wish I didn't come last.”

As if on cue, Diggle appears at Oliver’s side. “Ma’am,” Diggle greets. “Sir, we have to go.”

Oliver turns to his mother. “I have to go. I’m sor-”

“No, don’t bother apologizing. Honestly Oliver, there are times when I wonder why you even bothered coming home at all.”

Oliver grimaces. “For Thea. And for you. But mostly for Thea.”

Oliver turns and leaves without another word.

________________________________________

“Is that Carter Bowen?” Rene asks Joe and Thea. Everyone else had walked away to greet or talk to other people, but Joe made sure to stick close to the man, who was clearly out of his element, and Thea was staying firmly by Joe’s side.

“Yep,” Thea answers.

“Why is my daughter currently pulling Carter away from the pretty brunette girl?”

“That, my friend, is a long story,” Joe says. “But I believe your daughter can fill you in on most of the details, since she and William have been texting non-stop all week.”

“Do I need to be worried about that?” Rene asks.

“Probably not,” Thea says. “William’s never really had a friend before. He’s just excited.”

Rene sighs. Zoe hasn’t really had a friend before either, not a close one at least. “Ok. I’m just still trying to figure out why I’m here.”

“Probably because William has a plan,” Joe says. “William always has a plan. I’ve only been here a few days, and even I can see that.”

Thea nods in agreement.

Rene looks at his daughter, smiling as she and William Lance-Queen mercilessly tease the rich neurosurgeon.

And he can’t help but notice how happy she looks, as she spends time with her new friend.

________________________________________

Laurel and Tommy laugh as the benefit closes.

“I still can’t believe how much money Carter donated,” Tommy laughs. “How did William pull that off?”

“I don’t know, but it was one of the biggest donations of the night,” Laurel says. “I’ve got to say, our godson never stops impressing me.”

“And did you see Carter’s face when he left?” Tommy asks. “Even he seemed confused as to why he donated so much money!”

Tommy and Laurel burst into laughter again, taking several minutes to calm themselves back down.

“Well, at least you are off the hook,” Laurel says.

“What?”

“For the money you promised to dance with me. Wills and his friend Zoe pulled more money out of Carter than I ever could’ve, so you don’t owe me anything now.”

Tommy smiles at Laurel. “Nope. Trust me, that dance was worth every penny.”

Laurel blushes, turning away from Tommy.

Tommy almost instinctively reaches over, gently caressing Laurel’s face and guiding her back over so she’s facing him.

“That dance was worth everything.”

“Tommy-”

Tommy pushes forward, stopping just a few inches from Laurel's lips. Laurel stares at Tommy for a few seconds, before surging forward, crashing her lips onto Tommy’s.

Unbeknownst the pair, Wills, Thea, and Joe are watching the scene from across the room.

Thea and William high-five as Joe chuckles at the two, despite the smile on his face.

Laurel and Tommy pull apart, both breathing heavily.

“Come home with me tonight?” Laurel asks. “Not for anything, but just to-”

“Yes,” Tommy answers immediately. “Anything, as long as I’m with you.”

________________________________________

Oliver sits in the hideout, staring down at the blood on his hands.

“What went down wasn’t your fault,” Diggle says.

“I didn't say it was.”

“Oliver, it wasn’t your fault man. You gave Reston a chance. That was more than he deserved.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Oliver disagrees.

“Well listen, I’ll tell you this much. You did everything you could to protect the city today. To protect people like Stan Washington. You did something good today. And if your dad could have seen you this week, the way you cared about the people he hurt and the way you stepped up to try to help them, I’d say he’d be pretty damn honored.”

“Thanks Diggle.”

“By the way, Stan Washington woke up. He’s gonna be fine.”

________________________________________

Oliver walks into the living room of the manor, finding his mom pouring herself a glass of whiskey. “Nightcap?”

“Well, I thought it might help me. I don’t sleep well alone, in this big house all by myself.”

Moira sighs, turning back to face Oliver. “I’m sorry about what I said tonight. I’m the one who made mistakes, not you.”

“No,” Oliver disagrees. “We both made mistakes. Granted, you’ve made a lot more than I have, but I’m not blameless. And you were just being honest.”

“No not entirely,” Moira admits. “The truth is, with you and Thea and William moving out and Walter being gone … I’m lonely. You know, you and I used to talk. I used to know what you were thinking. But now, you’re gone.”

Oliver sighs.

“Would you ever … would you ever consider moving back in?”

Oliver shakes his head. “No. I’m sorry mom, but William and Thea are both finally starting to adjust to living at the apartment and I can’t just uproot them again. Not when they are so happy. They have to come first.”

“I understand Oliver. Of course I understand. And I’m proud of you. So incredibly proud. I guess I just miss my son.”

Oliver smiles at Moira. “I miss you too. And I wish that … Are you hungry?”

________________________________________

“Thank you,” Oliver says to the waiter at Big Belly Burger, as she sets down their food and shakes.

Moira starts to open up her napkin, taking her silverware and moving to dig into the burger.

“Mmm, no mom. It’s ok to get your hands dirty every once in a while. For me, please.”

Moira sighs, setting down the silverware and picking up her burger. “Alright fine.”

She takes a big bite, moaning at the taste. “That is a great burger.”

“Oh yeah,” Oliver agrees. “I missed burgers so much.”

“Thank you for this,” Moira says.

“Anytime.”

“You know, I bet Carter Bowen doesn’t know where to find the best burger joint in Starling City,” Moira says.

“So, I have one thing on him?”

“Well, two,” Moira clarifies.

“Oh?”

“William is adorable, even when he is embarrassing me in front of my friends.”

Oliver laughs.

“But no Oliver, truthfully you have everything on Carter.”

________________________________________

Oliver gets back late, completely unsurprised to find his son still up, waiting for him.

“Ok, tell me what I need to know.”

“Tommy is in Laurel’s room,” Wills says, a grin on his face.

Oliver raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“And they kissed!”

Oliver smiles. “About time. I was afraid that we were going to have to hold an intervention. Anything else?”

“Yeah, you know my new friend, Zoe Ramirez? Well, I’ve decided that I’m only going back to school if I’m going with her. She thinks you might be able to convince her father to let her attend Darrow Prep with me, so you’ll have to make some calls soon. Sorry about that.”

Oliver sighs, shaking his head. “Only you Wills. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

William nods, climbing onto his dad’s back and letting Oliver carry him to his room. 

“Goodnight Wills.”

“Night dad,” William yawns, curling up against his father.

Oliver pulls his son close, slowly drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Please, let me know in the comments because comments actually signal to me that people are reading this, which will basically force me to update. I'm so sorry again for the long wait! I'll try not to let it happen again!


End file.
